Alternate Illusions
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: He had lost her years ago in an accident. Then he found her in a twist of fate. Now all he has to do is find a way to keep her safe. It is proving more difficult then he imagined. SpockXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story had NOTHING to do with my other two stories "A Perfect Future" and "A Wonderful Life" though there may be some similarities. This Olivia Monroe is AU (Alternate Universe), so do not compare her with my other Olivia Monroe from the other two stories! I hope you enjoy and please review if you can!!!**

**On the Enterprise…**

They were on a mission to seek out new life forms and possibly any new planets. They had just survived the Nero incident and were currently bored out of their minds. Well, at least the captain was. Kirk fiddled with a button on his chair. He didn't want another Nero catastrophe. But he wouldn't have minded some kind of action. Anything!

"Jim!" Bones yelled for the fifth time.

Kirk shot up in his chair and looked up at his best friend chief medical officer.

"Yeah Bones?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

Bones rolled his eyes clearly frustrated.

"I've been calling you for the passed five minutes man, where's your head?" he asked aggravated.

Kirk shrugged.

"We've been out here for weeks now and nothing! Not one thing has happened. We haven't even run into a storm or anything!" he whined.

Spock spun in his chair to face the captain.

"We should be grateful for that Jim," he said calmly.

Kirk nodded.

"I know but I'm so bored. A person can go crazy out here!" he exaggerated.

Uhura rolled her eyes at her captain. She was glad nothing was happening. The last time something happened, many died and she had to watch Spock forcefully control his emotions even though he should have had the right to grieve. What was worse was that there was nothing she could do. Even now, he did not speak of what happened that day with Nero and his planet.

"That is why there are recreation rooms available to us in the lower levels of the ship," Spock answered back.

Kirk shook his head.

"There are only so many times I could lose in chess or get my ass kicked by Sulu when sparring," he mumbled.

Sulu chuckled lowly from the pilot's seat. Chekhov even grinned. Bones was about to speak when Uhura turned her chair towards Kirk.

"Captain we are being hailed," she said quickly getting back to work mode.

Kirk sat up in his seat. Now they were getting somewhere.

"By?" he asked curiously.

Uhura listened closely. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's a Starfleet shuttle," she said and it was Kirk's turn to frown.

"Okay, bring them up," he ordered and soon the screen held a familiar face.

Kirk grinned.

"Admiral Pike, to what do we owe the honor of seeing your handsome mug on our screen? And you're not in the chair anymore!" he joked lightly.

Pike offered a small smile at the comment. He was in no joking matter though. He had news, _big_ news and he had to let them know, let _him_ know.

"Kirk I am currently on a shuttle headed your way. I have news and I need to relay the information in person. Telling you now, the message may be intercepted and I will not risk that happening, it's just too important," he said quickly.

Kirk's grin faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Everything alright Admiral?" he asked concerned for his mentor.

Pike shook his head.

"I don't know. I'll be there within three minutes, wait for me," he said and ended the link.

Kirk turned to Spock who raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. He had no idea what had the Admiral so shaken. They waited and soon Pike was beamed aboard. He walked to the bridge quickly. Kirk stood up from his chair to greet the Admiral. Getting a better look, Pike seemed kind of pale and he was shaking. Kirk became concerned.

"Good to see you walking again," Kirk said giving the Admiral a pat on the back and a firm handshake.

Pike returned it and nodded.

"Good to use these legs of mine again," he said and pulled out his PADD.

He walked to Chekhov.

"Chekhov, please transfer this PADD into the viewing screen. I want the bridge to see something," he said and only then did he make eye contact with Spock.

"I t-think we've found her Spock," he said, his voice cracking.

Spock tilted his head slightly and his eyebrows furrowed almost unnoticeably.

"Please clarify," he asked curiously.

Chekhov hit a few buttons on the PADD and the image of a young woman came up. Spock's heart stopped along with his breathing. His face froze along with the rest of his body. He stood straighter if that was possible. Everything seemed to become quiet. Pike nodded quickly.

"It is her, isn't it?" he asked almost hopeful.

"That's her, that's our girl," he said looking at the picture and smiling.

It was a little blurry but it was of a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. She had some cuts and bruises on her face and body but it was the eyes that confirmed who she was. Spock knew those eyes anywhere.

"When was this taken?" Spock asked, some rare emotion hinting in his voice.

Kirk turned to his first officer and friend.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously.

Pike couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Her name is Olivia Monroe. She was a cadet of mine along with Spock, the best in their class and field. A couple of days after graduation she disappeared without a trace. Three years…three years ago that was. This picture was taken two days ago Spock. Two days ago," he said still shaking slightly.

Spock couldn't remove his eyes off the screen. Those eyes, her eyes. They still had fire in them. Wherever she was, her fire was not extinguished.

"Where is she?" he asked trying to fix his composure somewhat.

"This picture was taken on the planet Klingon," he said and Kirk's eyes widened.

"That's very hostile territory Admiral," Kirk said slightly nervous.

Pike shook his head and held up a piece of paper.

"They are still part of the Federation Jim. I have access to their planet and they've already been notified. They'll be expecting us," he said quickly.

Kirk nodded reluctantly. Pike seemed to lose his adrenaline then. Kirk helped him to the captain's chair and sat him down. Bones pulled out his tricorder and began examining him. Spock still hadn't moved. His mind was racing.

"Admiral, how are you doing? Are you going to be okay?" Kirk asked concerned.

Pike took in a deep breath and nodded.

"That girl was one of the highlights of the Academy. When she just up and disappeared on a routine exploration mission…" he trailed off.

"…I taught that girl for four years straight along with Spock. I looked after her like one of my own. So seeing this picture, seeing her alive—" he stopped trying to regain some self-control.

Kirk patted him on the back some.

"We'll get her back Pike. I promise we'll get her back. Sulu set a course for Klingon," he said and Sulu nodded.

"Yes captain," he said firmly.

Kirk turned his attention back to Pike.

"Do you want me to get you a shuttle out of here?" he asked still a little concerned for his friend.

Pike shook his head.

"No, I want to be there when we get her back," he said nodding.

"We should not be so confident Admiral," Spock said finally ripping his eyes away from the screen and looking at Pike.

"Two days ago, is still two days ago," he said quietly.

Pike nodded.

"Three years ago is still three years and she made it that far. She can hang on for a few more minutes," he said sternly.

Spock stared at Pike. Pike nodded.

"I know you don't believe in getting your hopes up. But that's her Spock. Three years ago we lost her and now we've found her," he said relieved.

Spock looked down some. Pike stood up and walked over to the half Vulcan. He put his hands on Spock's shoulders causing the Vulcan to look at him.

"I know what that day did to you. I was there with you when we got word of what happened. I helped you search for her when the other ships called off their searches. I was there when you found her necklace and I was there when you lost all hope. Spock, I know the pain that day brought. Let this day bring peace to that pain," he whispered squeezing the Vulcan's shoulders slightly.

Spock stared at Pike, his eyes slightly wider then usual.

"Have a little faith Spock, have a little hope," he said smiling some.

Spock managed a small nod. Pike patted his shoulder.

"There we go!" he said smiling wide.

Kirk had heard all of what Pike said to Spock, along with the others on the ship. Pike wasn't a very good whisperer. No one said anything. Spock seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before looking up. His face was completely Vulcan again.

"Captain, I will return shortly. I require something from my quarters," he said quickly and turned on his heels and headed off the bridge.

Uhura was about to follow but Kirk asked her to bring up the photo again. Pike explained the situation and why Spock was acting the way he was. Everyone was dying to know anyway.

"They have history Jim. She grew up with him on Vulcan. They had been best friends since they could walk. Her parents were graduates of Starfleet and when her mother became pregnant, they went to Vulcan to settle down. The Vulcans accepted them because of a favor done for them way back when. Good people, her parents. I don't know what happened to them. When the accident happened, we tried to get a hold of them but they were no where to be found," he said quietly.

"So Spock had friends that close to him, huh?" Kirk asked a little shocked.

Pike shook his head.

"She was the only one that could get an emotional response out of him. When the accident occurred…well, I've never seen a Vulcan show emotion like that and I never want to again," he said and left it at that.

Kirk didn't press the matter. No one did even though they wanted to. They wanted to know what the accident was and how Spock reacted. But most of all they wanted to know more about this woman, Olivia Monroe.

**In Spock's Quarters… **

He opened a small drawer by his bedside and pulled out a small box. He did not open it but stared at it for a while. He sat down on his bed and took in a deep breath. When he let it out he opened the box slowly. His fingers pulled out a small, black, rubber chain and attached to it was a black pearl. He remembered the day clearly.

_**Memory…Starfleet Academy…First Year… **_

"_I heard that the black pearl is among the rarest of its kind. You hardly find any out in the ocean, but when you do, it's supposed to be taken as a sign. That's why we're here. We're going to find one," she said smiling as they walked along the beach at Starfleet Academy. _

_Spock had his hands behind his back as he walked. Olivia let her foot kick up some sand. _

"_Why are we doing this again?" Spock asked. _

_He felt ridiculous walking around in their Starfleet uniforms while others ran around in scantily clad suits. He wanted to be in his room doing anything but this. But she had asked him and, after all she had done for him, he would not deny her._

"_Your mother has a black pearl. She wears it on a bracelet around her wrist. Your dad gave to her when they first met on Earth and she never takes it off. She told me that it represents his love for her, one of a kind," she said smiling at the small conversation she had with Amanda before they left Vulcan._

_Spock raised an eyebrow. _

"_She never told me that story," he said quietly. _

_Olivia chuckled. _

"_What would you have said if she had?" she asked smirking. _

"_I would have said that it is illogical for her to think that way," he said calmly. _

_Olivia nodded. _

"_That's why you never heard that story," she said shaking her head. _

_Spock seemed confused by this but before he could voice it she turned to him. _

"_Well, it's no use. There are no black pearls here for me," she said tiredly. _

"_I think we'll just call it a day," she said a little dejectedly. _

_Spock caught the disappointment in her voice. They walked back to the Academy._

_**Later that Night… **_

_Olivia was engulfed in a book when a knock brought her eyes up from the pages. She walked over to the door quickly. Her roommate was visiting relatives off planet so she had the room to herself. She opened the door with the press of a button. Her eyes widened. _

"_Spock?!" she asked shocked. _

_The half Vulcan was soaking wet from head to toe. His lips were trembling as was the rest of his body. His hair was plastered to his head. He was so un-Vulcan in that moment. She stepped back and pulled him in the room with her. Her face held concern._

"_What happened?! Did someone try to drown you?!" she asked still in complete shock. _

_She ran to get many towels from her bathroom. She brought them back and threw them on the small couch. _

"_Take off your clothes, they're soaked. I'll dry them here. Put these around you," she said and turned around so that he could undress. _

_After a moment he was wrapped in many towels. She brought his clothes to the bathroom to dry. She sat on the couch with him and softly brushed some of his hair back. _

"_Spock, what happened to you?" she asked concerned for her best friend._

_Spock took a moment to compose himself before he held out his hand. She opened her hand after a while and he dropped something into it. She looked down and her eyes widened. A small black pearl was tied to a black band, a necklace. Her eyes snapped to his. _

"_I-I went back to the beach after doing s-some research. The clams surface mostly at the night. I found this one on my eleventh try out deep in the water," he said finally feeling some warmth from the towels._

_Olivia stared at her friend wide eyed. He stared back. _

"_Spock, you cannot swim," she said finally. _

_Spock nodded. _

"_It was an unpleasant experience. One I hope to not have to go through again," he said softly._

"_What does this tell you about your sign?" he added, referring to the black pearl._

_Olivia's hand closed around the pearl tightly. _

"_It says a lot Spock," she said quietly looking up at him._

"_Could you clarify, I—" his speech was cut off by lips softly pressing against his._

_His eyes widened some but he did not pull away. His hands slowly came up and cupped her cheeks gently as the kiss deepened and his eyes closed. She pulled away slowly looking at him. Her eyes were searching his._

"_It says a lot," she repeated. _

_A small smile played in his eyes. _

"_Indeed it does," he replied as his lips touched hers again. _

_**End Memory. **_

Spock was ripped out of the memory by Kirk's voice over the intercom.

"Commander Spock, please report to the bridge. We'll be arriving on the planet Klingon in five minutes," he said and shut the intercom.

Spock stood up and pocketed the necklace. He took a moment to regain his composure before he made his way to the bridge.

**Okay I really hope you liked it! Let me know! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy it and please review if you can!!! Thank you to those who did review! **

**On the Bridge…**

As Spock came onto the bridge Kirk was reading off from a PADD.

"I want Bones for medical, Lt. Uhura for communications, Ensign Chekhov for being the boy genius that he is, and Commander Spock for negotiations to accompany me and Admiral Pike down to the planet. Things could get hostile so stick together and don't speak unless spoken to. These are Klingons and they are all about honor and respect. Basically, don't mess with them and they won't mess with you. We're on their planet now, trying to get back one of our own. I'm not going to sugar coat anything. This is a dangerous mission. Be prepared for anything," he said and returned to his PADD.

Spock walked up and stood by him. Kirk looked up and nodded to him.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked and Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am fine Captain. Is there a problem?" he asked and Kirk shook his head.

"No it's just she's your friend and all…" he trailed off and Spock nodded once.

"That will not interfere with my ability to handle the situation properly," he said firmly and Kirk nodded.

"Good because we need you down there," he added.

"Captain, we're here," Sulu said and Kirk looked as the planet Klingon came into view.

"Yes we are," Kirk said standing.

"Head for Qo'noS. Alright, those of you that were called, let's head to the transporter deck. Scotty will beam us down and then beam us up, hopefully with an extra person in our group," he said smiling and the group followed him off the bridge.

**On Klingon…Qo'noS… **

The group was greeted by the Ambassador Klingon. He stood tall, way taller then any of them. A mask was covering his face. He looked like one of those old century executioners. Pike walked up to him and held the piece of paper out to him. The Klingon Ambassador took it and looked at it quickly.

"Welcome, Enterprise crew. I am called Ro'ork of the House of Mirth," he said in English.

Kirk leaned over to Bones.

"Mirth? As in entertainment?" he asked confused that Klingons had houses dedicated to fun.

Ro'ork looked at the group members individually.

"I understand you believe we have a member of Starfleet in our midst. If we do, it was not with our knowing," he said and Pike nodded.

"The Klingon Empire will not be held accountable as long as they are not guilty of kidnapping," he said firmly.

Ro'ork took a step back.

"We receive prisoners from off planet frequently. We do not go out and find them, they are brought to us. We hold them all in the same place. Follow me and when we arrive, do not speak. Even if you see her, you are not to speak. Understood?" he asked and the group nodded.

Kirk wasn't going to lie. He was a little intimidated by the Klingons. As they walked they all realized that there wasn't another Klingon in sight. The houses were empty and all was quiet. Ro'ork walked them a few hundred yards before they heard it. Yells and screams and cheers and boos. It was coming from a large arena right smack in the middle of the square. Ro'ork turned to them all.

"You are about to see something that our race takes very seriously. I told you I was from the House of Mirth. Besides being Ambassador I am also in charge with keeping the population entertained. What you will see may shock and even repulse _you_ but it is_ our_ fun, so do not interfere or try to stop it in any way. When researching, I found it most like the late gladiatorial battles. It is a kill or be killed world out there. Fight or die with honor," he said and pushed open the huge doors.

The group's eyes widened. The arena was circular and huge. Klingons sat in seats around the fighting area below. Two barred prison doors stood on either side of the arena.

"That is where the prisoners come from," he said pointing to a door on his right.

He led them all the way down to the Ambassador's box which was close to the carnage. The group all sat down and Uhura covered her nose quickly. Ro'ork laughed.

"Women usually love this smell! The smell of carnage!" he said laughing again.

Uhura wanted to gag. Even Chekhov was having a hard time coping with the smell. Spock sat up straight. He did not like it here. He watched as a worker Klingon dragged a dead body off the floor and into a bin with the help of other worker Klingons. Ro'ork stood up and the whole arena quieted.

"_Klingons, now the match you have all been waiting for has arrived! I am pleased that I did not miss it! What Klingon will fall by her hands today?! Or will she be the one to fall this time?! She is a lethal Klingon killer! Show her the respect she has earned!"_ he roared in Klingon and the crowd went crazy as the Klingons stood up.

Uhura translated to the group who seemed uncomfortable when hearing this. Ro'ork turned to the group.

"This match will be most entertaining," he said sitting down.

The right prison door opened and a young woman walked out. Her pants were ripped from a fight previously. Her shirt was still intact but hung off her shoulder from being pulled. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and was short. Cuts, bruises, and even some scars littered her arms and legs. Her face held a cut across her cheek and a busted lip. Her feet were bare and her wrists were chained. Her eyes were dark but alive. The crowd upon seeing her went crazy. Cheers and boos came from all directions.

Pike stood up quickly but was pushed back down by Ro'ork.

"I have told you to not interfere. You must watch," he said dangerously low.

Spock couldn't take his eyes off her. She was there, in the flesh. She was alive. A worker Klingon walked up to her and released her hands and then backed up quickly. He almost looked scared. Ro'ork stood up.

"_Olivia! How will you fair in this match?!"_ he yelled in his native tongue making the crowd go crazier.

Uhura translated. Olivia looked at the crowd and then stared straight ahead at the left prison door. The crowd began chanting for a speech. Olivia flexed out her wrists and cleared her throat some.

"It was three years ago today that I was brought here," she started and the crowd was silent immediately except for a Klingon translator.

"Three years since I have had to fight for my life everyday. Three years pleasing the ever growing crowd. That's over 1,000 Klingons who have died by my hand! You cheer as your brothers' fall! You find it amusing! Well let me amuse you some more!" she roared raising her hands and the Klingon crowd lost it.

Ro'ork raised his hands and gave out a loud roar almost mimicking her. The rest of the crowd joined in. Bones leaned to Kirk.

"They liked that speech? She basically just said she's going to kill more of them today," he said to his captain confused.

Ro'ork turned to him.

"She has been loyal to us for the passed three years. She fights for us and we let the friends she has made here live. Today though, the rules change," he smirked under his mask.

Pike turned to Ro'ork angrily.

"She is the one we've come for! You can't make her fight! I have the papers so hand her over to us now and—" he watched as Ro'ork ripped the official papers and dropped them to the floor.

"She is our entertainment. I will not let her go because a piece of paper tells me too," he said and moved to a lower box to watch the fight.

Pike was shocked. Spock's mind raced. _What were they going to do? _

"You can't do that! You're planet is part of the Federation! This is a direct violation!" Kirk yelled.

Ro'ork shook his head.

"So what will you do about it? You are on our planet Mr. Kirk. You have no say here," he turned to watch the fight.

Olivia watched the left door closely. Her opponent would be coming out of there any moment. Ro'ork smirked.

"_The rules have changed! We have special guests here to watch you Olivia. I want them to see you sweat a little. So besides Klingons we're going to add some surprises to the list. Release the other prisoners. She's going to need help,"_ he said in Klingon and the crowd cheered.

Olivia's eyes quickly scanned the crowd but she couldn't place who the 'special guests' were. There were just too many people in the stands. She turned to look as the right door opened. Many bloody and bruised people of all races came out. The prisoners were a rag tag bunch. A young Andorian girl no more then seventeen ran up to Olivia and threw her arms around her. Olivia held her tightly. Only then did Spock watch as her dark eyes softened only a little.

"I heard one of the workers say to get the Krencha ready," the young girl whispered.

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. Ro'ork was desperate. Olivia ran the information through her head quickly on what she knew about the Krencha. It was an animal that was three meters long and had four legs. It was reptilian and possessed strong claws and deadly fangs. They had reptile-like tongues which helped them detect their prey. They were among the more intelligent hunting animals on Klingon. They evolved as quick attack predators but that was an advantage to her. They would not last long in battle. Olivia looked at the young Andorian girl.

"Nia, be brave. Stay with me and remember what I taught you and you will live," she said calmly.

A young man walked up to them. He was Cardassian.

"Ro'ork really wants us dead this time, huh?" he asked quietly so that Nia could not here.

Olivia shook her head.

"No he just wants a show that was better then the last to please the crowd," she rubbed one of Nia's antennas softly.

"How do you want to proceed?" he asked carefully.

Olivia watched as the doors on the left started opening.

"Let's go with the 'don't die today' technique, okay?" she said and the young man smirked.

"We'll be alright, Nevis," she said quietly to her friend.

"I do hope you're right," he said patting her head.

She smiled at him kindly. Cardassians were so awkward sometimes. She didn't smile often but when she did it was radiant and it was usually for him or Nia. They had become close these past three years. Spock watched keenly. Not one expression escaped him. He could still read her easily. She was putting on the brave front but she was nervous. Not for herself but for the two before her. Pike leaned over.

"What the hell are we going to do about this? She'll be killed before we can get to her!" he whispered angrily.

"We can do nothing at the present time. Ro'ork is right. This is _his_ planet, not ours. We must wait for the right moment and use it to our advantage. It will be dangerous but I see no other way," Spock said as calmly as he could.

Kirk leaned over to them.

"Let's just make sure the right moment comes before she's being dragged off the floor by one of those worker Klingons and thrown into one of those carts," he said and he received glares all round.

The left door was opened fully and a loud roar was heard. Six Klingons made their way into the arena. Olivia took in a deep breath and pulled out a single axe from her back holster. It was old and rusted but it was her favorite weapon and got her through many battles. She flipped it in her hand and got a good grip on it. Nevis pulled out a sharp spear and held it in front of him. Nia pulled out a small handmade knife and held it to her chest. The other prisoners pulled out their weapons and waited. The six Klingons held their positions as well. Olivia could feel it. Something big was about to happen. A shriek from one of the prisoners made her whirl around. The Krencha was attacking her. Nia let out a scream and backed away with Olivia. Nevis ran forward but it was too late. The six Klingons charged. The crowd cheered.

"Nia, I must fight now. Please stay hidden and try not die," she said and released the small blue girl from her grip.

Olivia was quick. She knew how to attack and from which points. Klingons to her were nothing. Her main concern was the Krencha. It had already taken out two prisoners. She hit a Klingon square in the chest stopping his heart, a move taught to her long ago in another life by a friend she would never forget. Spock watched as she slammed her palm into the unsuspecting Klingon. It was a subtle but deadly move he had taught her back at Starfleet Academy.

"Olivia, I could use some help!" Nevis yelled fighting the Krencha.

Olivia grabbed another Klingon's arm and palmed his elbow up, effectively snapping it. She then took out his kneecap causing him to fall to the floor. She stared at him straight in the face.

"_I will go with honor,"_ he choked out in Klingon.

"_You will go to hell,"_ she shot back in his language and snapped his neck quickly.

She turned her attention to Nevis who stabbed the Krencha repeatedly and dropped it to the floor. He turned to her.

"Thanks for your help," he said sarcastically.

Olivia grinned and scratched her head.

"I was dealing with Klingons," she defended herself.

Nevis grinned back. The last Klingon was being dealt with by one of the stronger prisoners. Olivia began walking to find Nia. The girl was good at hiding that was for sure. Even her blue color, white hair, and thin antennas were not visible among the arena. She was about to bend down when she was roughly shoved out of the way by someone. It all happened so fast. It was another Krencha. It was about to attack her but Nevis took the hit instead. He went flying back with the Krencha on top of him.

Olivia sat up quickly. More Klingons had arrived too. The prisoners were losing. She took off for the Krencha and jumped on its back, viciously hacking into it with her axe as hard as she could. She was screaming as blood flew everywhere. The Krencha was dead and she went to push it off Nevis when a Klingon grabbed her and threw her roughly onto the ground. Olivia went to get back up but a fist connected with her face and she hit the floor again.

Pike stood up but Kirk grabbed his wrist.

"Don't distract her. She needs to focus on staying alive. She sees you and she's done," he said and Pike sat back down reluctantly.

Kirk was right. Spock knew it. It didn't make things any easier to watch. Uhura took Spock's hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. He looked down some at her hand and then to her. She thought she saw pain in his eyes and it bothered her. She could do nothing but sit and watch. She felt a light squeeze on her hand and held it even tighter.

"Nia! Get to Nevis! See if he's alright!" Olivia screamed while fighting the Klingon before her.

Nia ran from out of no where and to the dead Krencha. It was like she was hiding in plain sight. She pushed it to the side and Olivia could not see what was going on. She was distracted. The Klingon took advantage of the opportunity and Olivia felt something slice into her side. She let out a gasp and stopped the blade from going any further into her side. It became a battle of who was stronger.

The crowd went wild as she struggled to keep the blade from hitting something vital. Blood spilt out of the wound and she felt weak. She managed to glance over to Nia. She was crying. Olivia felt a wave of adrenaline hit her and pulled the blade out. Her axe went flying at the Klingon stabbing him in the head, killing him. She backed away quickly holding her side. She pulled her axe out of his skull and stumbled over to her friends. Nia looked at Olivia with tear stained cheeks.

"Livvy, you are hurt too," she said crying harder.

Olivia leaned down to look at Nevis. He was messed up. He was going to die, she could tell. She fought back emotions that were threatening to overcome her. She took his hand tightly.

"Be free my friend. I will join you soon enough," she whispered and Nevis let out a small smile.

"S-See you on t-the other s-side beautiful," he choked out and his eyes closed.

His hand went limp in hers. She felt her vision go blurry. Nia began to cry again. Olivia turned to her. She could see more Klingons being released from the left door. There were only two other prisoners left besides her and Nia. She ripped a piece of Nevis' cloth off and tied it tightly around her side to stop the blood. She turned to Nia.

"If I die, run for it. If you cannot run, end your pain and join me and Nevis in the other life," she said and Nia nodded quickly holding her knife close to her.

Olivia stood up slowly. She was tired of fighting. She faced the Klingons. The two prisoners were dead.

"I do not want to f-fight anymore," she said dropping her axe to the floor tiredly.

In the crowd there were shocked gasps and curses. Olivia looked at the ground.

"I'm s-so tired. P-Please do not make me fight anymore," she begged feeling the tears trail down her cheeks.

It had been weeks since she shed a tear. Before that, it had been years. On that day a few weeks ago she had learned that the planet Vulcan had been destroyed. She had wailed then. Her planet was gone. Her family, friends, _him_. He was gone. She had convinced herself they had all made it out in time. She stuck with that. She also came to the conclusion that this was where she was going to die. Ro'ork stood up.

"You cannot quit Olivia!" he roared angrily.

Olivia took in a deep breath and held her side, wincing slightly.

"I have nothing left to give you except my life. So please just take it and let me have some goddamn peace!" she roared.

Ro'ork was infuriated. Olivia picked up her axe and threw it at Ro'ork as hard as she could. He barely dodged it and went flying to the floor. This made everyone look up in shock. Everyone including the Klingons by her. She attacked ruthlessly.

"Nia, run for the door!" she yelled killing the last Klingon quickly.

Nia looked and noticed that the door was unguarded. A small spear protruded through the guard's chest. Olivia was a quick one and had thrown Nevis' spear with her axe to two different locations. Nia took off towards the door followed by Olivia. Klingons were everywhere. Most of them were just trying to get out of the way. Some were after Olivia and Nia. The two bolted through the door and didn't stop. Ro'ork looked for the Starfleet group. They were gone. He let out a ferocious roar and headed out of the arena.

Olivia had Nia by the hand and flew out of the arena doors. Sunlight hit them in the face and they were almost blinded. It had been some time since they had seen the sun. This did not stop them though. They kept running and running hard. All the Klingons were in the arena so they knew they shouldn't be running into any from the front. They flew through the thicket of trees and into the forest. They never stopped to even catch their much needed breath. Nia tripped once and Olivia helped her up roughly and they ran some more.

"Keep running Nia, we can't stop now," Olivia said as they pushed aside some brush.

Then they heard a noise and bright ringlets began to swirl around them. Nia looked terrified. Olivia stared wide eyed down at the ringlets encircling her.

"Don't move Nia," she said quietly.

"What is happening Livvy?" she asked nervously.

"We are being beamed up to a ship. If it is a war bird, remember what I told you," she said and Nia nodded.

"If there are humans on it, then Nia I think we may be saved," she said trying to give the girl some hope but not get her hopes entirely up.

The two girls disappeared from the planet.

**Okay I really hope you liked it! Let me know! ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy it and please review if you can!!!**

**On the Enterprise… **

The girls reappeared on a transporter deck. Olivia's eyes were wide.

"This is definitely a Federation starship," she said and Nia smiled wide.

It was the first smile the kid had shown in a while. She remembered the stories Livvy had told her about Starfleet and the Federation. The doors opened to the transporter room and Nia, out of habit, flew into Olivia's arms for safety. Kirk stood before them.

"Hi, my name is James Tiberius Kirk and I'll be rescuing you today," he grinned.

Olivia grinned right back.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Monroe and it's about time," she said relieved and Kirk knew he liked her already.

Kirk smiled and looked at Nia.

"Those are some pretty nasty cuts you got there. Would you mind if the doctors on board took a look at you? They're trained to help a lot of different races, Andorian included. I bet they could make all those cuts disappear," he said to her as kindly as he could.

Olivia smiled and nodded to Nia. Kirk beckoned for someone to come closer. Chekhov came into the transporter room.

"Hi, my name is Pavel Chekhov and I would be happy to assist you down to the med bay," he said in his thick accent.

Nia giggled some. Olivia smiled.

"How old are you Mr. Chekhov?" she asked politely.

"I am seventeen miss," he said smiling.

Olivia nodded and let go of Nia, who followed the boy down to the med bay blushing slightly. She turned to Kirk.

"Nia hasn't met a boy her age in many years," she told Kirk who just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well Olivia, I'd like to ask you down to the sickbay but I believe there are some people who would like to see you first," he said smirking some.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"What's the name of this ship?" she asked softly.

"This is the USS Enterprise," he said and her eyes widened.

"And this is _your_ ship?" she asked and Kirk chuckled.

"Yes, Admiral Pike was relieved of duty a couple of weeks back and she's in my care now," he said and Olivia moved up closer to him.

"Did you say _Admiral_ Pike?" she asked shocked.

Pike walked onto the transporter deck then.

"Damn right he did," he said and Olivia felt a wave of emotions hit her in the chest.

"Captain?!" she yelled and ran to him.

As soon as she connected with him she burst into tears. He smelt the same. Pike held her tightly but she had a grip on him that could not be matched. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks. She was so fragile in that moment but so was he. He pulled away and grabbed her cheeks.

"We're going to take you home Livvy, don't you worry about that," he said and she nodded trying to catch her breath.

"I-I've missed you s-so much," she choked out holding onto his wrists.

Pike nodded.

"We've missed you too kiddo," he said and Olivia caught it this time.

The plural.

"We?" she asked quietly.

Spock stepped onto the transporter deck wondering why Olivia was not in the sickbay receiving treatment for her wounds. He stopped midway when their eyes connected. Olivia's eyes were wide and unblinking. Kirk backed up some and Pike did as well. Olivia slowly walked up to the half Vulcan. Spock couldn't move. He did not think her seeing him would have this much of an impact on him. But it did. Her hands slowly reached up and hesitated right before touching him. They were shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking.

"Spock," she said weakly before darkness consumed her and she collapsed in his arms.

**In the Sickbay…Some Hours Later… **

Olivia's eyes opened quickly. She shot up in bed and felt a slight tug on her arm. She was hooked up to some monitors. Blue hands stopped her from doing anything else.

"Livvy, you are alright?" Nia asked lowly.

Olivia nodded and held her head. She got up a little too fast.

"Where are we?" she asked hoarsely.

"We are in the sickbay of the USS Enterprise. We've been rescued," she reminded her friend.

Olivia nodded as all the memories returned to her.

"Spock," she said suddenly looking around.

The Andorian smiled and nodded.

"The man with the pointy ears brought you in hours ago. You had passed out do to blood loss and fatigue," she quoted McCoy.

Olivia looked down at her wound. It was gone. Her eyes widened. All her cuts and bruises were gone. She touched her cheek and Nia smiled.

"Gone," she said of the cut that used to be on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia noticed that Nia held none of the wounds on her body as well.

"It's like it never happened," Nia said smiling and willing to forget the passed years.

Olivia nodded.

"It is a little startling. It does seem as if the passed three years just didn't happen," she said feeling how smooth her hands were again.

Nia took her hand.

"But we know it did. We will not forget either. But I will try to put it behind me. We must look towards the future now," she said softly.

Olivia smiled slightly at the girl. She had grown up a lot since they first met. Olivia realized the girl was in a red Starfleet uniform. Nia grinned.

"We have our own quarters too Livvy! I took a shower and when I came out this uniform was on my bed all ready for me. You have one too," she said excitedly.

Olivia pulled the wires out of her arms and stood up. Nia took her hand.

"I will take you to our quarters. I memorized where they are from here! Then we can go to the bridge!" she said happily.

Olivia was happy to finally see the Andorian girl smile and laugh. In the back of her mind she was a nervous wreck. Spock was here on the ship with her. So was Pike. She was panicking because she had changed a lot in the passed three years. She wondered what had changed with them.

**In Olivia and Nia's Quarters… **

The hot water felt so good on her aching body. It had been a while since she had a decent shower. Nia poked her head in the bathroom.

"Livvy, I am going to notify Dr. McCoy that you are here. I just heard over the intercom that he is currently searching for you. He is a nice man and I do not want to alarm him," she said and Olivia smiled.

Dr. McCoy was the head doctor here, she noted in the back of her head.

"Okay Nia, I will join you in the mess hall later," she said softly.

Nia furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know where it is?" she asked and Olivia smiled slightly.

"I used to work on this ship back when it had a different captain, years ago," she said and  
Nia grinned.

"Cool," was all she said and left.

Olivia returned to her amazingly hot shower. She scrubbed until she turned red. She grabbed a towel from outside and draped it around her body. She stared into the little bathroom mirror. It had been a while since she'd seen what she looked like. Her shoulder length, dark, brown hair drastically brought out her bright green eyes. Her pale skin had some shine to it again she noticed. She looked a little thin but that was normal considering she survived off of Klingon food. She stuck her tongue out just remembering the taste. After three years she still hated it.

She brushed her hair dry and pulled it back into a messy bun. Not really professional but it would do for now. She walked into the living room and pulled on the uniform. It was blue. She smiled slightly. They both remembered her field of specialty. She'd have to speak with Dr. McCoy about that if they allowed her to stay on this ship. She headed for the door to go to the mess hall when it opened before she got there. She stopped abruptly as Spock walked through the door. Their eyes met and held for a moment.

"Spock," she said breaking the silence.

Spock seemed to break out of his trance and nodded once.

"It is good to see that you are well, Olivia," he said slowly.

She smiled slightly. He was handling it the best way he knew how, the Vulcan way. He wasn't showing one emotion. All was quiet again.

"I was going to head down to the mess hall to meet Nia," she said quietly.

"She is in the sickbay receiving a physical examination. I am here to accompany you down to receive yours," he said looking away from her.

Olivia nodded weakly. _Why wasn't he looking at her?_

"Okay," she said in a whisper and walked passed him and down the hall.

He followed.

**In Sickbay… **

Olivia walked through the doors to see Kirk and Pike watching McCoy hypospray Nia. They all turned to see Olivia and Spock walk through the doors.

"Livvy they are going to hypospray me to death!" she pouted, glaring at McCoy.

Olivia smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"It is to make sure you are healthy Nia," she reassured.

Kirk turned to Bones.

"Hey Bones, let's hurry up with this I have to get back to the bridge," he whined.

Olivia smiled some. She liked the captain. He didn't really have to be here watching. He wouldn't admit he was interested in the two and wanted to make sure they were alright.

"Bones?" she said unsurely.

"A nickname," he said giving Nia her last hypospray.

Olivia nodded in understanding.

"Your turn," he said patting the biobed.

Olivia sat down carefully and watched as Bones prepared the hypos.

"How many am I receiving doctor?" she asked curiously.

"At least seven," he said and Olivia's eyes widened some.

"He isn't nice about it either," Nia groaned rubbing her neck.

Olivia made sure her hair was out of the way and offered her neck to him. Bones raised an eyebrow.

"No one's ever offered me their neck for a hypo before," he said chuckling.

Olivia smiled. Bones stuck her seven times with a different hypo. Not once did she flinch. She just kept her eyes closed. When he was finished she opened them.

"Well that was weirdly refreshing. Not one 'ouch' or any movement. You should teach Jim to be so still," he said throwing the hypos away.

Olivia rubbed her neck some.

"I lived with Klingons for three years doctor. Hyposprays are a small blessing compared to how the Klingon doctors fixed you up," she said and Bones winced at the thought.

Bones became curious.

"So what are your plans now?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged.

"I really have no idea. I've stopped planning a long time ago. Plans never run smoothly," she said chuckling and Kirk nodded.

"I hear that," he mumbled.

"I guess I should be asking, what are your plans for me?" she turned to Kirk.

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ro'ork is not going to just let this go. He's going to want us back. We have disgraced his honor. No Klingon would let that go," she said looking around.

Nia walked over to Olivia and sat beside her.

"Well that will never happen," Pike said quickly.

Olivia smiled. Nia yawned.

"I think I'll bring you back to our quarters for some rest," she said to the Andorian girl.

Nia nodded sleepily. Her antennas drooped. Olivia stood up.

"When you put her down to sleep, meet us in the mess hall," Kirk said softly and Olivia smiled at him.

"Sure," she replied and left.

Pike turned to Spock.

"How are you doing?" he asked kindly.

"I am fine Admiral. I am glad to see that she is well," he said and Pike nodded.

"I just want to keep her safe, you know? She was right, those Klingons will be coming for her," he said and Spock felt a twinge of a certain emotion crawl up his spine.

Fear? No. Anger.

**Okay I really hope you liked it! Let me know! ^_~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Chapter has arrived!!! I hope you love it and please review if you can because I love reviews!!!**

**In the Mess Hall… **

Olivia walked into the mess hall early and went to the food dispensers. After staring at each one momentarily, she realized she had no idea how to work it. So she just stared at them, choosing the burger and fries if she could eat. She finally decided on pressing a button and the burger and fries shot out. She jumped back stunned for a moment. She bumped into Kirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain," she said shocked.

"It's no problem, and it's Jim. Can I help you with that?" he asked.

She smiled and scratched her head.

"It's been a while since I've worked one of these. I'm a little frightened to see how the drinks come out," she joked and Kirk laughed.

"Yeah, I get splashed once or twice," he said still chuckling.

Olivia laughed some. It was a nice laugh and she was a little shocked to hear it. She had not laughed in a while. Kirk got her a drink and walked with her over to a table. She sat across from him.

"Bones is caught up in the sickbay but he'll be here soon. The others should be coming around shortly and I'll introduce you," he said and she nodded.

"Thank you James," she said and Kirk looked at her.

"James?" he said and smirked.

"Jim just seemed a little too informal for me and Captain was too formal according to you. So James fits," she said and Kirk actually liked it.

"Well alright then, James it is. But only you get that special permission," he grinned and Olivia laughed again.

What could he say? She was a woman and he was a flirt. And he liked to see her laugh. Olivia nodded.

"I feel so honored," she joked and Kirk laughed while popping a fry into his mouth.

Olivia was having fun. She liked Kirk and his attitude. He was real and she appreciated that. She bit into her burger and almost died.

"Everything okay?" he asked seeing her face.

"I had forgotten what a burger tastes like," she said giggling.

Kirk grinned.

"Wow that would have been the hardest part for me staying on that planet. Their food must have sucked!" he said and Olivia laughed heartily.

She knew how to take a joke, Kirk noted. She knew how to make light of a terrible situation. She ate another fry as the doors to the mess hall opened. Bones walked through with Pike and Spock and the rest of the bridge crew. Scotty was there too. Nia walked through last with Chekhov. Apparently she woke up and was comfortable enough to go find the Russian wiz kid. Olivia smiled and looked at Kirk.

"She likes him," she said chuckling.

"I think he likes her too. Boy genius finally has someone his age around here, Andorian or not," he added and Olivia nodded.

Bones sat down next to her and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late, damn assistants need to be baby fed down there! I'm a doctor man not a babysitter!" he complained.

Olivia smirked at the doctor's rant. She liked him too. Spock sat on Kirk's side with Uhura. Pike sat on Kirk's side and Nia and Chekhov sat on Olivia's side. Sulu joined Chekhov and Nia. Scotty sat near Bones.

"Alright Olivia, introductions, this is Ensign Pavel Chekhov, you met him already," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Boy genius right?" she said and Chekhov blushed and nodded.

Kirk chuckled.

"And we have Mr. Hikaru Sulu our pilot for our beautiful ship and also an excellent sparring partner," he chimed in.

"How do you spar?" she asked the helmsman.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Do you use weapons or is it hand to hand combat?" she asked and Sulu became excited.

"I can do both but I excel with my sword," he said and Olivia grinned.

"Good to know," she said nodding and Sulu grinned.

Kirk laughed.

"Sitting by Bones is our First Engineer Mr. Scott or 'Scotty' as I call him," he said and chuckles were heard all round.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott," Olivia said politely.

"Oh no ya don't lass, it's good ol' Scotty for ya," he said and she grinned and nodded.

Kirk rolled his eyes and continued.

"And we have Lt. Nyota Uhura, our communications officer. She doesn't like when people call her by her first name though," he added and earned a glare from Uhura.

Olivia chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Lt. Uhura," she said respecting the Lt.'s wishes.

Uhura smiled slightly.

"Same here," she said a little stiffly.

Olivia looked at Spock for a moment and knew what was going on instantly. Why he was so uncomfortable around her. She was good at reading people, especially him. It was easy to read Uhura. The looks, her body language screamed defensive. He was involved with her. She wouldn't lie. She was hurting. She lost him, found him, and now could never have what they had before. The crash took everything away from her, including him. She looked at her burger and suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. In fact, she felt sick. Kirk noticed the attitude change immediately. He threw a fry at her causing everyone's attention to stop and turn towards him. Olivia's head shot up and she stared at him. He grinned.

"Let me show you the bridge," he said still grinning.

Olivia returned the grin. He knew her attitude changed. He read her well already. She was grateful for a reason to get up and leave.

"Sure," she said and stood up quickly.

"Livvy, can I have the rest of your burger? It is delicious!" she smiled and Olivia nodded.

"Of course eat away," she said and walked off with Kirk.

Spock watched her leave with him and felt a hint of…jealously? He shook it off and stared at his food. This is not how he wanted things to be.

**On the Bridge… **

Kirk had just finished showing her around. They hadn't spoken much besides him explaining what things were.

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course," she said leaning on a control board while he lounged in the captain's chair.

"You and Spock…you guys were more then just friends' right?" he asked and Olivia smiled.

She felt her chest start to ache.

"Yes, I loved him," she said bluntly.

Kirk nodded.

"And he loved you?" he said and Olivia shrugged.

"I believe so," she answered honestly.

"What kind of answer is that?" Kirk asked chuckling.

"It is an honest one, James. I believe he loved me. The problem is I still love him three years later. I cannot say the same for him. He is involved with your communications officer," she admitted and Kirk felt horrible for her then.

"He told you?" he asked quietly and she shook her head.

"I can see it. I'm pretty good at reading people, especially him. He's avoiding me and her body language is quite defensive towards me," she said smiling some.

Kirk chuckled nervously and nodded.

"That's just Uhura though," he tried.

Olivia shook her head.

"No need to explain I understand completely," she said.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less though," she admitted and everyone walked back onto the bridge.

Kirk wanted to hug her. He really felt sorry for her. Three years locked away only to get out and not be with the one you love. It sounded like a tragedy he read once.

"I'm sorry," he said and Spock heard him.

"It is nothing to feel sorry about. Time is just against me is all," she joked and Kirk laughed quietly.

Nia walked up to Olivia and hugged her.

"Will we sleep now?" she said tiredly.

Olivia smiled at the girl.

"_You_ will sleep now. _I _still have some stuff to do up here," she said and Nia nodded and walked off towards her quarters.

She was totally comfortable with the people on the ship now. Kirk smirked.

"How'd you meet Nia?" he asked softly.

The bridge listened in while pretending to do work.

"She was there when I arrived. She and her mother were taken from her planet Andor for reasons she does not recall. They were the only ones who helped me when I arrived," she said thinking that only Kirk was listening.

"Helped you?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, I was in pretty bad shape when I arrived on the planet. Thankfully the prisoners had a healer in their midst that was generous towards me and my injuries," she smiled half heartedly.

What happened to you?" he continued and Spock wanted to stop him.

He wanted to know what happened as well but a part of him wanted to stop the questions and protect her from everything. He wanted to just take her away and rewind so that he could stop her from getting on that shuttle. Illogical but that is what he wanted, what he longed for.

"I was on a routine exploration mission by shuttle carrier. Admiral Pike, captain then, and Spock were on _this_ ship monitoring our frequencies and such," she touched one of the surfaces of the ship.

"We were headed back when something hit our shuttle hard. Communication fell out first. Decompression set in right away. I barely got to the oxygen chamber. I felt the shuttle fall out of orbit. I watched people, friends die and I could do nothing because if I opened the chamber I would have died as well. I felt the initial crash and then I remember I was being dragged away from the shuttle by someone or something. I don't remember. I woke up and was in a prison cell with a lot of people I didn't know and a lot of pain running through my body. I didn't remember anything. That's when Nia and her mom helped me. They told me where I was and what was going on. They said we were in a part of the planet called Qo'noS; a part of the Klingon Empire. They saved my life," she said quietly.

Kirk didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it go suddenly. Spock couldn't breathe again. He stared at his control board unblinking. His heart was racing and he tried to relax. His hands gripped the sides of the control panel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Her mom was really sick so when it was her or Nia's turn to fight, I would take their place. It kept her mom alive a little longer and that's all I wanted after what they did for me. It earned me a reputation in the arena among the Klingons though," she said and suddenly became quiet.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he said softly.

Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"It is good to talk about it. It makes me remember the kindness of strangers," she smiled and Kirk returned it.

Uhura picked up a signal then.

"Captain we are being hailed," she said and Kirk nodded for her to bring up the screen.

Olivia stiffened when Ro'ork's face appeared on the screen. He glared at them all.

"Return her to us. She is not yours," he said angrily.

Kirk shook his head.

"It didn't have to be like this. We gave you the official papers of Starfleet. She is a member of Starfleet and therefore the papers are in effect. You attack us now and you put your whole Empire at risk of war," he said in his authoritative tone.

Olivia was a little taken back by how serious he became. Ro'ork looked at her then.

"Okay, then I want the Andorian back. She is not a member of Starfleet and the papers do not apply to her!" he cackled.

Olivia's eyes widened. Kirk glared at the Klingon. He was right. The papers did not apply to Nia. Kirk took a moment to run things through his head.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked and the Klingon nodded.

Kirk turned to Olivia.

"I have no rights to Nia," he said, his eyes softening some.

Olivia nodded.

"I can't let her go back there James," she said, and besides everyone being taken back that she called him James, they wondered what she was thinking.

"Well, we won't give her up without a fight," he said firmly.

Olivia smiled sadly.

"You have done so much for her, for me. But you are one ship. That is a Klingon war bird out there. The Federation will not help you without authorization and you have none for Nia," she started.

Spock stood up then and walked up to her quickly.

"What are you saying exactly?" he asked, knowing exactly what she was saying.

Olivia didn't look at him.

"I'm saying you have authorization papers for me but not Nia. I'm saying that if you went back to Starfleet and rounded up some help that they would help because there is authorization for_ me_. They would not help if it is for _Nia_. I'm saying, let me go with them and let Nia stay here. Just come back for me," she said quietly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"No way," Pike said sternly.

Olivia looked at Kirk.

"You are the Captain of this ship James. You have the final word," she said looking at him.

Pike walked up to them.

"No, I am the Admiral here and _I_ have the final word!" he yelled angrily.

"With all due respect Admiral, you are emotionally compromised. Your decisions hold no logic only passion," she said firmly and Pike's eyes widened.

It hurt her to say that but she had to do it. She would not let Nia go with Ro'ork. Pike was shocked she remembered the rule book so clearly.

Kirk looked at her.

"They'll kill you. And if they don't kill you they'll torture the hell out of you until you want to die," he said giving her the raw facts.

Olivia shook her head.

"I know what I'm doing. They really only want me. They're using Nia for leverage. They won't kill me. I'm their entertainment," she added and Pike grabbed her arm.

"You're going to go back there; to that hell?! You just found your freedom!" he said his eyes blurring.

Olivia smiled at him. It frightened her too. But she wanted to make this as easy for everyone as possible.

"I will not let them take her. I've looked after her for three years. I've kept her safe for three years. They will not get her now," she said quietly.

Kirk nodded. Everyone on the bridge was silent.

"You know what you're saying here? You know what you're doing?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded.

"I know _them_," she said softly.

Kirk turned to Ro'ork.

"Be prepared to receive her," he said and Ro'ork grinned victoriously and signed off.

"Captain, is this wise?" Spock said quickly.

Kirk shook his head.

"Not at all. She's right though. We can't take on that Klingon war bird. We're closer to Klingon and he could call for backup. Starfleet is anal, they won't help Nia. I'm backed into a corner here," he said scratching his head.

"I thought you did not believe in 'no win' scenarios," Spock replied and Kirk looked at him.

He was calling him out. He had gotten better at reading the half Vulcan. He didn't want to lose Olivia and neither did Kirk.

"I don't. This is why we're going to think of a plan. But she needs to go with them for now. Hopefully, I can spew out some ridiculous plan and we can get there before she has to fight but if not, think you can go a few more rounds with these guys?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"Never get tired of bashing in Klingon heads," she said smirking sarcastically and whirled on her heels.

She headed for the door. She was scared, she wasn't going to lie. But she wouldn't show it. They wouldn't make it in time, but she had to think positively. As the doors opened, Nia came flying out and into her arms wrapping her arms around Olivia in a vice grip. She was hysterical crying.

"No, you can't go back! You can't!" she screamed into Olivia's chest.

Only then did Olivia feel her heart sink.

"Nia—" but the young Andorian girl cut her off.

"—no you said we were safe now! You said it! I won't let you go back! I won't!" she cried looking up at Olivia.

Olivia forced a smile.

"The crew will come back for me Nia," she tried but the young girl shook her head rapidly.

"They'll kill you before that happens! You know the Klingons! They'll put you in a fight you won't be able to win! They'll cheer as you die! You'll die alone and I won't let that happen! You go back then I go too!" she yelled and Olivia shook her head.

"No," she said simply.

Nia glared at her through wet eyes.

"You said I was a grown up and I could do what I wanted! That's what you said! I'm going with you!" she screamed.

The crew watched silently. Olivia took Nia's face in her hands.

"I made your mother a promise that I would keep you safe. I will not break it, not now when you're so close to safety," she said firmly.

Nia broke down again.

"I don't want you to die Livvy! You are all I have!" she wailed.

Olivia felt her heart crumble.

"Nia, think about all that's happened to us for the last three years. You remember all the injuries I sustained? Death has been chasing me for a long time now. The thing is I am one of the very few who can outrun him. I'm really hard to kill. I don't die easily. He can't…he won't catch me," she said sternly.

Nia looked up at her slowly.

"He'll catch you one day Livvy. What if that day is today?" she asked weakly.

"Let us hope that it isn't," she said and Nia felt a pin prick in her neck.

She was about to look up when forced sleep dragged her eyelids down. Olivia removed the hypo from Nia's neck and caught the now sleeping girl.

"I'm so sorry Nia," she said smoothing out the Andorian's pale yellow hair and rubbing her antennas softly.

"Can you take her for me?" she asked and Bones scooped her up in his arms.

Olivia turned to Pike.

"Should anything happen to me—" but he cut her off.

"—it won't," he said sternly.

Olivia smiled sadly.

"Please take care of her. She really doesn't have anyone and she's the only thing that went right in my life so please…look out for her like you did for me all those years ago," she begged.

Pike didn't want to nod. He didn't want to. But he did.

"Thank you," she said and headed towards the transportation deck.

Spock followed. Kirk went to follow but Pike stopped him.

"Give them a minute," he said and Kirk understood.

They didn't notice Uhura in the back.

Olivia waited for the deck to be readied. Spock stood next to her.

"I wish we could have said more to each other," she said quietly.

Spock looked down at her. She was fighting to stay strong. Her hands were shaking. Spock let his hand bump into hers and then he slowly took it within his tightly. She broke. Tears fell off her cheeks and she would have dropped had he not turned and held her up. Her arms circled around his waist in an unyielding hug. She clung to him.

"You'll come back for me right?" she asked panicked.

Spock nodded.

"I will not lose you again Olivia," he said letting her see a side of him no one else did.

"I finally found you and now I'm losing you all over again," she sniffed letting her hands reach up to touch his cheeks.

Spock wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"You will not lose me," he said quietly and she smiled sadly.

"But I already have," she whispered and he understood she was speaking of Uhura.

"You still have your keen perception," he complimented and Olivia laughed some.

Her hands were still on his cheeks.

"I love you Spock, always," she whispered and reached up planting a soft, innocent kiss on his lips.

Spock's heart beat faster. His eyes widened slightly. He felt emotions rise within him that he hadn't felt since she disappeared three years ago. He wanted to return the kiss but she pulled away before he could.

"That was good bye," she said shocking him and she backed onto the deck.

"Olivia, I—" he reached out his hand towards her but the rings had appeared and she was gone.

Spock let his hand drop to his side slowly; lost again. Scotty watched as the half Vulcan turned on his heels and headed to the bridge.

Kirk was speaking to Starfleet with Pike via PADD.

"Come on, they took her! Can't you guys just send someone over here right now?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"The fastest we can get there is tomorrow afternoon," said a higher up.

Kirk became livid.

"She doesn't have till tomorrow afternoon! She doesn't have till later today! We need you guys now!" he said angrily.

After a few moments he shut the PADD off. All was silent. Kirk was racking his head for ideas.

"If only we could compromise them," Pike mumbled and a light bulb went off in Kirk's head.

"Mr. Sulu, take this ship to Klingon, Qo'noS to be exact. I have a plan," he said and everyone stared at the captain shocked.

"It's crazy. It's almost near impossible. But it'll work because I don't believe in 'no win' scenarios," he said glancing at Spock who nodded in acknowledgement.

**Okay I really hope you loved it! Let me know by reviewing!!! ^_~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Chapter has arrived!!! I hope you love it and please review if you can because I love reviews!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!!**

**On Klingon…Qo'noS…**

Olivia stood back in the arena. Security was heavy now; two guards at either door. The crowd was the same; big and nasty. She realized there was a whole new load of prisoners to her left. Ro'ork stood up.

"I have changed the rules," he yelled to the crowd.

"Now not only do we have Klingons trying to kill the prisoners, we have a Krencha roaming around and maybe a Targ or two!" he yelled and the Klingons roared in cheer.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Great, a Targ was all she needed to make this day go even better. She ran the information through her head. The Targ-a boar-like beast with sharp tusks. She sighed. _**Note:**_ _Watch out for the tusks._

"We also have a new animal here. But I will surprise you with that one! Let the fight begin!" he roared.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Ro'ork. _New animal?_ A Klingon charged. She fought with the other prisoners.

Kirk, Spock, Bones and Uhura raced to the arena. They knew the plan. Pike was waiting for the signal from Kirk. They would get Olivia one way or the other; the easy way or the hard way. They pushed through the Klingons and came face to face with Ro'ork.

"Why have you returned?!" he asked a bit agitated.

Kirk shoved the paper in his face.

"This is an official document of Starfleet. You rip this up, I'm having this arena blasted to hell from my ship up there waiting for my signal," he said in an authoritative tone pointing towards the sky.

Ro'ork seemed taken back by this.

"You are bluffing," he seething.

"Try me," Kirk shot back.

Ro'ork wanted to rip his head off. And Kirk was very much aware that he could. He held his ground.

"Step aside Ro'ork," Kirk ordered and walked passed him followed by the others.

They ran to the end of the stands and looked down. Olivia was on the back of the Krencha. It was going nuts. She pulled at it and it shot up revealing its soft underbelly. Another prisoner stepped forward and speared the animal sending Olivia flying off and onto the ground hard. She was a little bloody and bruised but alive. Ro'ork pressed a button. If he couldn't have her no one could.

"My surprise for you Olivia; a taste of your home planet!" he cackled.

Olivia turned to the gate and her eyes widened in pure fear. The prisoners screamed and started running.

"A Le-matya," Spock said and Uhura could sense the panic in his voice.

Kirk turned to him.

"A what?" he asked.

"A Le-matya. It is a large predatory beast with poisonous claws. It was native to the planet Vulcan. A long time ago, I encountered a Le-matya and was nearly killed. Olivia treated my wounds and managed to kill the animal, but I do not recall how. Whatever happened, it left her terribly frightened of them," he finished and Kirk began to panic.

Olivia flew down the arena with the other prisoners. She watched as a young girl tripped over a stone and fell to the floor. She wanted to keep running but her instincts turned her around and she ran to the girl. She yanked her up and threw her in front of her to keep running. The Le-matya walked carefully towards the prisoners; stalking them. Olivia was shaking.

"What are we going to do?! It's going to eat us!" one prisoner shouted.

Olivia took a breath.

"We need to split up. If we do, we can attack it from all sides," she said and they nodded reluctantly.

They all split up and the Le-matya ran after one group. Olivia pulled the spear out of the Krencha and stopped. She was shaking terribly. She hated Le-matyas.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She threw a rock at it as it was about to attack the other prisoners.

"Over here!" she screamed and the Le-matya turned to her.

Olivia stared into its big, hypnotizing eyes.

"Come to momma, you son of a bitch," she seethed and the Le-matya charged.

Olivia waited. She knew the Targ was right behind her in the bushes ready to charge at her from behind. She waited until the Le-matya was in range and dove out of the way just as the Targ was about to charge. She watched as the two animals collided and a sort of wrestling match began. The Le-matya won easily. But at least the Targ was dead. The Le-matya was currently occupied eating it. One of the prisoners hit another one and threw him towards the Le-matya. Olivia's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at the prisoner.

"He is weak! If we feed the animal, it will not hurt us!" the prisoner yelled.

"The Le-matya is a predator! I may have bought us some time but it hunts for the mere joy of hunting! Feeding it will not stop it!" she seethed at him and the prisoner hit her across the face hard sending her to the floor.

"You know nothing of this beast!" he roared pointing his spear at her.

Olivia sat up and wiped the blood off her lip.

"Did you seriously just hit me? We are _all_ fighting for our lives! We can't turn on each other!" she yelled standing up.

"Only the strong will survive!" he roared and soon the prisoners were fighting amongst themselves.

Olivia backed up in shock. These were not the same group of prisoners she was with previously. These were monsters.

"Stop it! There is a Le-matya roaming around here! Cut it out! This is—" she felt something hit her shoulder and before she knew it she was sent rolling across the dirt.

She didn't know what the hell happened and managed to stand up but the back of her shoulder burned with a sharp pain. She glanced behind her to see a jagged piece of a spear head embedded in her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What the—" she started and her vision became blurry.

She still saw the prisoners fighting amongst each other. One must have struck her from behind, tossed her out of the way, and fought with someone else. _They didn't like her little 'let's stick together speech' huh? _She pulled the rusted blade out of her shoulder. Not a smart medical move but she wasn't going down because of an infection. She dropped the blade to the floor. She saw the Le-matya charge the prisoners and her vision became clear again. She fought through the pain. She held her shoulder tightly. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"I have to get the hell out of here," she grumbled.

The Le-matya tore into the prisoners easily. Olivia looked for an exit. She saw a split in the wall and figured at least it would be out of the way of the Le-matya. She went for it but the pain in her shoulder acted up and she dropped to one knee. She covered her mouth as she let out the tiniest of gasps. The Le-matya turned to her.

Ro'ork turned to the group smirking evilly.

"If you want her, she's yours. Go and retrieve her," he cackled.

Kirk went to retort but when Spock gracefully leaped over the wall and Uhura screamed his name he decided against it.

"Spock, what the hell are you doing?!" Kirk yelled watching as his friend landed in the arena.

Spock took off as the Le-matya charged for Olivia. She tried to stand but stumbled. So this is how she was going to die. Death by big cat…funny. She prepared herself and when the Le-matya leaped into the air, she was knocked to the side. She fell with someone into the dirt.

"Ouch…" she groaned and looked up.

Her eyes widened.

"Spock?" she whispered.

"We do not have much time. We need to leave now," he said quickly but the Le-matya was already in attack mode.

Spock pulled out his phaser and aimed. Olivia felt the ground shift slightly and turned around. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of shock when she saw five Klingons coming their way. Kirk turned to Ro'ork. He wasn't playing around this time. He pulled out his phaser and shot one of the Klingons dead in the head. Ro'ork roared and Kirk turned the phaser on him.

"Get them out of there now. I'm not messing around here. Those are two members of Starfleet and I will blow this place to hell along with your face if you don't cut this shit out now," he said remarkably calm and steady.

Ro'ork tensed.

"Do you want to lose your face? I will do it. I'm an illogical, unpredictable human with a happy trigger finger," Kirk asked clicking the phaser off stun.

Ro'ork turned to the Klingons down in the arena.

"Enough!" he yelled and the Klingons stopped.

But the Le-matya did not. It charged and Spock shot at it hitting it twice. It went down and stood down. Olivia went to take a deep breath when it shot up and attacked. She was knocked to the ground and rolled away some. She heard phaser fire, screaming, growls, more screaming, and then a loud cat-like cry. She lifted her head some and her heart stopped. All was, for once, quiet in the stadium. She saw Spock sitting up on the floor. She took off towards him ignoring the stabbing pain in her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she dropped down next to him.

She realized her voice echoed in the silent stadium. Kirk still had his phaser pointed towards Ro'ork.

Spock was breathing heavy. The Le-matya was dead next to him. Olivia touched his head.

"You're burning up," she said quietly.

Spock nodded.

"That is one of the effects of being poisoned by a Le-matya," he said slowly.

Her eyes widened.

"You were scratched?" she asked and Spock shook his head.

"Not scratched," he said and she saw he was holding his side tightly.

She let her hand attempt to pull his away and he shrugged her off. It didn't matter though. She saw the green blood seeping through his fingers. Spock felt his eyelids become heavy. The poison was moving fast. Olivia groaned.

"Give me your phaser," she said and Spock looked up at her, a small smirk in his eyes despite his situation.

"Putting me out of my misery early?" he asked and she would have laughed had it not been such a serious situation.

Bones turned to Kirk panicked.

"There is no known antidote for a Le-matya wound," he said gravely.

Uhura began to cry. Kirk's eyes were wide.

"There has to be something!" Kirk tried but Bones shook his head.

"Even if there was some miracle antidote out there it's not on the ship and it sure as hell isn't in Qo'noS. Besides, he doesn't even have until we get back to the ship. A wound from a Le-matya is fast-acting. It's in his system now. Jim, he's dead already," Bones said and Kirk felt sick.

Uhura dropped to her knees. Kirk tried to think but couldn't.

Olivia gave Spock a sad smile.

"I need your phaser Spock. I'm going to help you," she said quietly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"There is no antidote for a Le-matya wound. I will die in approximately 5.2 minutes. I would like—" she cut him off.

"—give me your phaser!" she yelled at him.

"Please," she added nicer.

Kirk, Bones and Uhura made their way down into the arena. They kneeled down beside the two. Uhura was hyperventilating. She couldn't even speak.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Kirk said, tears in his eyes.

Olivia smirked at all the sad faces.

"Spock do you remember the night the first Le-matya attacked?" she asked softly.

"It is an extremely vague memory for me. I was injured at the time," he managed to get out.

He was feeling sick. Olivia nodded as she took his phaser and removed the clip that held it together.

"Yes but you were not injured from the fall when the Le-matya chased you, like I told you. You were injured because the Le-matya wounded you," she whispered still working on the phaser.

Spock frowned slightly.

"That is illogical. I would have—"

"—died; yes you almost did. I was devastated watching you slowly slip away and I could do nothing. But then I remembered something. In a phaser, plasma is passed to a phaser emitter resulting in a discharge of nadion particles. Do you want to know why I am terrified of Le-matyas?" she asked suddenly.

Spock's vision began to blur. Olivia took a hypo from Bones' bag and poured the phaser liquid into the hypo.

"W-Why?" he asked dazed.

"Because they made me hurt you," she said stabbing the hypo into Spock's side.

Spock gasped and went to move but he couldn't. Kirk jumped at the quickness and Uhura screamed. Bones also backed away some.

"You'll kill him!" Bones yelled.

"Those are unused nadion particles! Are you mad?!" he yelled.

Olivia remained calm. She leaned over Spock and rubbed his head gently. She watched as all the liquid disappeared from the hypo. She pulled it out slowly.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable, but you won't die I promise," she said and he stared at her.

His face showed his discomfort. He could not hide _this_ pain. She held his hand tightly. At least he still had a strong grip.

"You were out cold when I did it the last time. It was a risk. It could have just killed you faster but I had to try something. The nadion particles slowed the poison and then…" she trailed off as she ripped his shirt and stood back.

The black poison of the Le-matya seeped out of the wound in his side; all of it.

"My god, a cure," Bones said stepping closer clearly fascinated.

"If injected into the heart it hurts like hell but it saves your life," she whispered.

Kirk laughed then making them look to him. It was a relieved laugh. A 'thank you god my friend made it' laugh.

"This needs to be reported to Starfleet. This is amazing! Do you know what else these particles could probably do if studied more?!" Bones said getting excited.

Olivia smiled.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm guessing miracle cure. Back then I was just happy my little experiment saved him," she said and Spock felt he could move again.

He went to sit up but she stopped him.

"You still lost a lot of blood. We need to get you to the sick—" she stopped suddenly.

Spock tilted his head some.

"Olivia…" he trailed off as she flinched and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

Her eyes blurred and she dropped. The last thing she heard were people calling her name.

**Okay I really hope you loved it! The next chapter holds some pretty big revelations! Let me know your opinions by reviewing!!! ^_~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Chapter is a go!!! I hope you love it and please review if you can because I love reviews!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!!**

**On the Enterprise… **

Olivia snapped into a sitting position and looked around. It was only then that she felt the slight discomfort in her arm. Her shoulder was healed though. So was her other cuts and bruises. She turned to see Spock sitting in a chair next to her. He seemed to be meditating. She touched his hand gently and his eyes opened.

"You are awake," he stated sitting up straight.

"How long have I been out?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Five hours. We are back in space on course to Earth," he added.

Olivia nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she motioned to his side.

Spock nodded slowly.

"I am healed."

She smiled.

"That's good to hear. Where's Nia?" she asked suddenly.

"She is in engineering. She was down here with you for the first three hours and then Mr. Scott called her for some assistance. I promised her I would watch you," he said slightly amused.

Olivia laughed softly.

"You've been here for two hours?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Jim would not let me work and has ordered me to bed rest until tomorrow. I would not show it, but I am grateful for some time away from the bridge," he said quietly.

Olivia frowned slightly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. I do think I require rest though. I feel…weary," he expressed calmly.

"That's unusual for you. You're never tired," she joked.

Spock smiled slightly. Bones entered the room.

"Good to see you awake," he smiled and pulled up her chart on his PADD.

"Thanks Bones," she smiled back.

"Alright we need to discuss some things which means pointy ears has to go," he said motioning with his hand for Spock to leave.

Olivia chuckled slightly as Spock stood.

"I will inform Nia you are awake," he said and Olivia nodded her thanks.

As soon as Spock left, after giving Bones a distasteful look, Bones became serious.

"Olivia, our tests found something that we must have overlooked before in your first exam," he started and Olivia sighed.

"You didn't overlook it," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I was trying to hide it from you. I saw my results before you did and I changed them. I used to be a doctor here, you know? I had your job a long time ago," she whispered.

Bones frowned.

"You were a doctor on the Enterprise?" he asked curiously.

"I was chief medical officer just like you are now. I knew how to do everything around here…including how to change a person's blood tests," she admitted.

McCoy's eyes widened.

"Why would you change your blood tests?!" he asked confused.

"Well what did you find out?" she shot back.

"You have some abnormalities in your blood readings; copper levels are high. You should be getting really sick from the amount of copper in your blood but you're fine. Mind explaining?" he asked and Olivia became tense.

She looked around and McCoy got a little nervous.

"This cannot go into my medical records Bones. It's why I changed my tests," she said and his eyes widened a little.

"The records are for my eyes only Olivia—" she cut him off.

"—and any Starfleet official that requests them," she countered.

Bones stared at her.

"I'm your doctor. I took an oath. I won't tell anyone but I have to put it in your chart. I can hold it from other officials if I have to but I need to know how serious it was or is," he said patting her arm softly.

Olivia finally nodded slowly.

"When the shuttle crashed…I was with child," she whispered and Bones' eyes widened in realization.

"Did you know?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia shook her head.

"I was told when I woke up. They thought I knew. Nia's mom told me the baby didn't make it and I was so confused. She realized I didn't know then. She said I was only a few weeks along but I had lost a lot of blood and since the baby was part Vulcan, its copper blood mixed with my blood and got me pretty sick," she explained and Bones felt horrible.

"I'm sorry about that," he said putting the charts away.

Olivia shrugged.

"I survived. I guess the copper blood just stayed in my body and I became immune to it. I just don't want anyone to know. I lived through that already and I really don't want to again. And Spock doesn't need something like that on his mind," she said rubbing her head.

Bones nodded.

"He won't hear anything from me," he smiled and Olivia was grateful.

After a small pause she spoke.

"I would like to work on the Enterprise with you down here in the sickbay," she said and McCoy's eyes widened.

"Well, I'll be damned. That would be a relief," he said wiping his forehead.

Olivia smiled.

"Would you mind some company down here?" she asked and Bones grinned.

"If you know what you're doing and don't need a babysitter then I say come on down," he chuckled and Olivia laughed.

"I assure you I don't need a babysitter," she said and reached for her clothes.

"Then I'd like you down here first thing tomorrow morning. I'll see if you remember anything else besides tampering with blood tests," he smirked and Olivia chuckled.

"Thanks Bones," she said as she left the sickbay.

As Olivia made her way to the bridge she reflected on the past. Specifically on the day she arrived in the prison at Qo'noS.

_**Memory…Qo'noS…Three Years Ago…**_

_She was the first human in their midst. She was incredibly hurt and she wasn't in her Starfleet uniform but loose fitting, way to big for her, clothes. Olivia's eyes opened to blurriness and haze. Pain slowly crept up her body and soon enveloped it throughout. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Blood was everywhere. Two Andorians made their way into the middle of the circle. It was Nia and her mother. _

"_Move aside, I said get out of the way!" Nia's mother roared. _

_She was not a woman to be messed with. _

"_You all were just going to stand and look at the girl? She is dying and you were watching? Pathetic," she seethed as she bent down to Olivia. _

_She touched her head softly and pushed some hair out of her face. _

"_It's alright child. I am Niora of Andor. This is my daughter Nia. We will help you," she said kindly. _

_Olivia mustered up her voice but when she spoke it came out low and raspy. _

"_S-Spock," she whispered. _

_Nia turned to her mother. _

"_Mother, who is Spock?" she asked and Niora shrugged._

"_A friend, maybe a family member, I do not know. It does not sound of human origin though," she said looking over Olivia's wounds. _

"_P-Please…I-I n-need to get back t-to my s-ship," she begged._

_Niora looked at her sadly. _

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but your ship won't find you here. You're one of us now," she said sadly. _

_Olivia tried to get up._

"_S-Spock! S-Spock! Spock!" she finally got her voice back though it still hurt when she spoke. _

_She hauled herself up but as soon as she stepped, screamed out and fell to the floor hard. Her leg was definitely broken. Stabbing pains filled her sides and stomach. Blood came from her mouth. A long, deep cut ran down her back. Among the other wounds, these were the deepest and worst of the bunch. Niora flew to her._

"_How you got the strength to get up in your condition is beyond me but don't do that again. You will die," she said gently but firmly holding the girl down. _

"_Let me. Let me die! I don't want to live here! I don't even know where here is!" she roared struggling. _

_Niora's grip tightened. _

"_You are on the planet Klingon in an area called Qo'noS. You are being seen as another prisoner here but as for what you did I do not know," she said softly. _

"_I didn't do anything! My—my shuttle crashed! My ship will be looking for me!" she cried through the pain._

_Niora shook her head. _

"_They will not find you dear. Get that through your head now and it'll be easier. Dreams and fantasies do not come true here. It is fight or die. You are one of us now. The sooner you realize that, the better," she said sternly. _

_Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

"_Oh and dear, I really didn't want to throw all this on you at once, but…" Niora hesitated for a while. _

_Olivia waited._

"…_the child didn't make it," she said quietly. _

_Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. _

"_The child? My shuttle wasn't carrying a child," she said confused._

_Niora seemed to comprehend then. She covered her mouth._

"_You didn't know…" she said more to herself then Olivia. _

"_Didn't know what?" Olivia asked impatiently. _

"_That you were with child," she said calmly. _

_Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head. _

"_Nia go get the healer. Tell him that he is needed right away and that if he doesn't help her I will make sure his next fight is his last," she said and Nia nodded and took off. _

_Olivia's breathing started coming out faster. She tried to get up again but Niora held her down. _

"_Olivia I know you are in pain, both mentally and physically but know that I will help you! I will help you through all of it!" she tried and Olivia let out an excruciating wail. _

"_Olivia you need to relax your body. The baby, it was not human and the blood that is now running through your veins holds a vast amount of copper in it. It's making you sick, poisoning you. Please try to relax," she comforted. _

_She rubbed Olivia's head softly but Olivia kept screaming and when she couldn't scream anymore she cried. Olivia buried her face in Niora's lap and the Andorian held her close. She started to hum soothingly. _

"_It will all be alright in the end child. I know life seems bleak now but you will have a reason to live again," she soothed. _

_Nia came running back with an elderly man. _

"_Mother, I found the healer!" she yelled happily. _

_Niora smiled at her daughter. She knew Olivia would need much more then someone to take care of her physical wounds. _

_**End Mind Meld. **_

Olivia didn't realize she was on the bridge until two arms enveloped her waist in a crushing hug. Seeing blue she quickly returned the hug.

"I'm so happy you're back! I was still mad at you for going alone but I forgave you as soon as you came onto the bridge!" she smiled wide in Olivia's shirt.

Olivia smiled warmly.

"Thank you Nia; for forgiving me," she chuckled and Nia did too.

"Good to have you back with us," Kirk grinned and Olivia smiled at him.

Pike hugged her happily. Nia's voice made Olivia turn to her.

"They said we could officially stay on the Enterprise Livvy! Captain Kirk talked to Starfleet and they said our papers could be sent via PADD! Can we stay on the ship? I like working in engineering with Scotty and everyone! I think I can make friends here!" she cheered happily.

How could Olivia say no? She nodded slightly.

"If it's alright with the Captain, then sure Nia, we can stay," she said quietly.

Nia clapped her hands together and hugged Olivia again.

"Thank you Livvy! Now we won't be alone anymore!" she grinned and her temporary communicator went off.

She looked down and smiled.

"Scotty needs help again, got to go!" she smiled and whirled around and ran off the bridge.

Olivia watched her run out excited and she smiled slightly.

"Everything she said was true. I just spoke with Starfleet and they said they have all the paperwork in for you and Nia. If you want to stay on the Enterprise, you are more then welcome," Kirk offered.

Olivia turned to him. Before she could speak Bones spoke up.

"I already offered you a job down in sickbay. You and Nia fit here so just say yes and stop over thinking it," he smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Captain, I would love to stay here," she said finally.

Kirk grinned.

"You start tomorrow. Bones, I trust you'll show her the ropes?" he asked and Bones rolled his eyes.

"She knows how to do a lot already, down there," he mused and Olivia chuckled nervously.

"Well good, then tomorrow you are officially his second in command," Kirk said hitting a few buttons on his PADD.

"You're new uniforms will be given to you later and you've already been set up in your own quarters," he said still looking at his PADD.

Olivia's eyes widened some.

"You work fast," she smirked.

"I find that I'm pretty efficient when it comes to making people feel more at home. Besides, you and the seventeen year old Andorian could probably use some space away from each other after three years together," he grinned and Olivia chuckled.

"Why don't you go rest up some? We don't have any missions yet and we'll just be roaming around here for a while until we get one. Everyone's off duty soon," he informed her and she nodded.

"Thank you," she said and turned on her heels and left the bridge.

**In Spock's Quarters…Some Hours Later… **

He had decided that meditation would be the best route to containing these emotions he was experiencing lately. He was sitting on his mat, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly. He was just about to purge himself of all emotions for the night when a memory hit him smack in the face.

_**Memory…Starfleet Academy…Around Four Years Ago… **_

_Spock flipped her on the mat again. It was the fifth time already and she couldn't get him down once. _

"_This is not fair. You have Vulcan blood in you. You're naturally stronger!" she whined. _

_Spock looked at her and she could tell he was amused. _

"_Do you wish to stop?" he asked and she shot up and shook her head. _

"_No! I want to get you down," she grinned. _

_Spock would hand it to her. She didn't give up. _

_She stared at the situation. She had tried five different strategies and all five ended with her on her ass or on some other body part of hers. Strategy six: be unpredictable. Spock was expecting her to charge again first but she waited this time. Spock came at her and she ducked grabbing his extended arm and sweeping his feet right out from under him. _

_The impact sent her flying up as well since she didn't let go of him and it ended up with her falling on top of him. She groaned into his chest. Spock was shocked that she had got him down. She almost killed herself in the process but she did get him down. _

"_Olivia, are you alright?" he asked her his eyes showing some concern. _

_She lifted her head and looked at him. The black pearl necklace hung from her neck. She grinned suddenly. _

"_I got you down," she said and started cheering for herself. _

_Spock let a small smile play on his lips. _

"_Indeed you did. Now the question remains, what will you do now that you have me in such a position?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _

_Olivia caught the emotion in his voice. She smirked and leaned down, their lips connecting softly. They were alone in the recreation room at the academy. Olivia pulled away after a few moments and looked at Spock. _

"_Would you like to take a shower with me Mr. Spock?" she asked and Spock hesitated. _

"_We don't have too—" she started but he stopped her. _

"—_I would like that," he said softly. _

_She smiled down at him and went to stand up but his arms around her back prevented her from doing so. She looked at him. He seemed conflicted. _

"_Spock, it's just a shower. Two people cleaning themselves off…and maybe a little touching here and there," she grinned. _

_Spock seemed to relax then. They had been involved for a year now. The sex thing hadn't been brought up and he was grateful she knew him well enough to not bring it up. The shower was a bold move on her part. He liked it. They walked back to his dorm room a little quicker then usual._

"_Hey I was talking to Captain Pike and he said that by the end of my last year here I could be the assistant chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise just by reviewing my current records," she said smiling. _

_Spock was proud of her. She had worked hard and now it was paying off. _

"_That is good to hear. That is what you want, correct?" he asked and she nodded. _

"_Yes, working on the Enterprise as a medical officer is a dream and being with you is even better," she said smiling at him. _

_He blushed slightly._

"_I believe I too will enjoy working on the Enterprise," he said and they finally arrived at his dorm. _

_They walked in and she dropped her bag on the couch. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She suddenly felt very nervous. Spock came out as she was letting her hair down. He never told her but he loved it when her hair was down, which was not often. It was so long now. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. When her hair was down she felt so girly. She started putting it back up. Spock walked over to her quickly and stopped her by taking hold of her hands. _

"_Leave it down," he said simply and she stared at him. _

"_I enjoy it, when your hair is free," he said looking down at her, his fingers twisting in her hair. _

_She knew then, she'd never put it up again unless she was required. Spock's hands stopped moving throughout her hair as their gaze intensified. He let his forehead lean against hers tenderly. She knew this was a passionate act for a Vulcan. It represented their minds connecting. His hands touched her face gently, outlining her eyes and nose, her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt soft lips press against hers. Her hands rested on his waist and gripped the edge of his two shirts tightly. She pulled it up and he lifted his arms so that the shirts were tossed to the side quickly. His upper body was thrilling to look at. Her hands traced along his sides and she felt him shiver slightly. _

_She leaned in and kissed his chin gently, then went lower to his neck, to his chest next. Spock had never felt sensations like these before. They were pleasant. His hands fell to her waist and slowly pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the side. _

"_I believe the shower is ready," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered. _

_They made their way to the shower and managed to remove the rest of their clothes. Once in the shower they resumed their lip lock. His hands explored every inch of her as did her hands of him. His mouth pressed against her neck and she let out a soft moan. He enjoyed the sounds she made when he touched her in certain areas and made notes of it in his head. It was only when she softly bit on his ear that he allowed a growl to escape his lips. She giggled then. She found his spot. She looked up at him and his eyes were different. They were darker. He pushed her gently against the wall of the shower never breaking their gaze. _

_She could feel his length pressed against her thigh. He was hard and she had to admit she was a little intimidated by it. He let his hand brush some fallen wet strands of hair out of her face. He leaned his forehead against hers._

"_Olivia," he said quietly and she couldn't breathe. _

"_Y-Yes?" she choked out. _

"_I love you," he said and her eyes widened. _

_He watched her every expression like a hawk. She stared up at him and a smile came to her lips. _

"_I love you too Spock, always," she said and he kissed her passionately. _

"_I would like to make love to you now," he said and she nodded quickly against his neck. _

_**End Memory.**_

Spock's eyes snapped open and he was breathing hard. He was no longer composed and all the emotions he had been feeling throughout the day had returned full force. He felt something in his pocket and reached into it. He pulled out the black pearl necklace. He had yet to give it to her. How was he going to give it to her? Images of the memory resurfaced. He let his head fall in his hands.

Spock assessed the situation thus far: He wasn't fond of shuttles. He hated Klingons. And even after three years he still loved someone with everything that he was. He looked up from his hands and stared at the necklace. He cared for Uhura but what was happening to him? He rubbed his eyes and put the necklace on his dresser. He would give it to her when the moment was right. Right now he needed sleep.

**Okay I really hope you loved it! Let me know what you think by reviewing!!! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Chapter is here!!! Please review if you can because I love reviews!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^**

**The Next Day…Mess Hall… **

Olivia ate her food quickly as Nia stared at her. They were both in official uniform now.

"Why are you eating so fast?" she asked softly.

"I have to get to the sickbay in ten minutes," she answered.

"I see," Nia said and continued eating her food slowly.

She was waiting for Chekhov anyway. Spock entered the mess hall intent on a quick breakfast and then to his assignments on the bridge. He was a little taken back to see the two girls up so early. Nia turned to Olivia.

"I'm going to go wake up Chekhov, is that okay?" she asked and Olivia smiled.

She still asked for permission.

"Yes go and wake him up," she said and Nia left happily.

Spock walked up to Olivia and sat down across from her. She smiled brightly.

"Good morning," she said jovially.

"Good morning Olivia," he returned and nodded to her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked trying to start a light conversation.

"I slept…alright," he said sipping on a hot beverage that Olivia couldn't make out.

"Alright?" she asked.

"I dreamed and it was not pleasant," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did not cause the dreams," he said but he fibbed in a way.

He meant she did not physically cause the dreams but they were about her. All of them.

"Well I have to get to the sickbay. If you keep having those bad dreams, come down there and maybe I can help," she said.

Spock looked up at her.

"Perhaps I will," he said nodding.

"Excellent," she said smiling warmly.

"Okay then great. I guess I'll see you later," she smiled and headed out.

Spock watched her leave and then stared at the door for a while. This was going to be harder then he thought.

**In the Sickbay… **

Bones had just finished giving her the full run through and she was excited to say the least.

"Well it looks like you still know your stuff," he said grinning.

"I really can't thank you enough for putting me as your second in command," she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. How's Blue doing?" he asked and Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Blue?" she asked and he chuckled.

"A nickname she responds to now," he smiled and Olivia liked it.

"Cute. She is waking Chekhov up and then probably heading down to engineering. She'll live down there now with Scotty," she said and Bones nodded chuckling.

"He likes her. I wouldn't be surprised if he puts her as his second in command soon," he said and they both headed towards the bridge.

**On the Bridge…**

Kirk groaned in obvious frustration. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde mess of hair and sighed loudly. Bones and Olivia entered the bridge chuckling some. Her hair was pulled back in a professional bun and she was in official uniform. Pike smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you back in official uniform _doctor_," he said and Olivia grinned.

"It is good to be back in official uniform _Admiral_," she returned.

Kirk was happy to see new faces on the bridge.

"Hey, Blue is quite the mechanic! She fixed the screen vision and the intercom today," he said and Olivia was proud.

"Scotty adores her already. He wants her for his second in command," he said and Olivia glanced at Bones who gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"She'll be so happy," she said smiling at the Captain.

"Well so are we. It's hard to find talent like hers," he complimented and Olivia was glad Nia was fitting in so well with the crew.

"How was the tour of the sickbay?" he asked.

"It was an experience. I've already familiarized myself with the medical charts of the bridge crew," she said and Kirk smirked.

"Well, Bones must love you," he chuckled.

Olivia nodded as well as Bones.

"He's voiced it on several different occasions down there," she grinned and Bones scratched his head laughing sheepishly.

Kirk laughed.

"Good. Never can get enough medical staff on this ship," he joked and Olivia smiled slightly.

Soon everyone returned to their stations. Olivia excused herself from the sickbay and headed to her quarters to retrieve something. All was quiet on the bridge until Sulu spoke.

"Captain there is an unidentifiable vessel headed our way and fast," he said remaining calm.

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk said and Spock quickly tapped buttons on his control board.

"There are 13 life forms on board Captain," he said quickly.

Uhura turned in her seat.

"Captain we're being hailed," she said and Kirk nodded for her to bring up the screen.

Before she could Sulu's voice rang out.

"They're firing!" he yelled and Kirk was shocked.

"Put up our shields!" he yelled and the ship rocked heavily.

Olivia was just heading back to the sickbay when she went flying into the wall as the ship rocked violently. Her body lurched against the wall hard and she fell to the floor along with cadets walking throughout that level. She lifted her head and managed to get up using the wall as leverage. Something caught her eyes and they widened. She ran for the intercom.

"Fire back Mr. Sulu! Scotty can you hear me?!" he yelled through the intercom.

"I hear ya Captain! What the bloody hell is goin on up there?!" he asked annoyed.

"How bad is the damage?" Kirk asked.

"We can't take another direct hit like that, that's for sure!"

Kirk cursed himself. Then Olivia's voice rang out throughout the bridge.

"James, they're on the ship! They're Nausicaans!" she cried out and the bridge went silent with fear for a moment.

"Computer, locate Doctor Monroe now!" he ordered and the computer showed she was on level five.

He took off with Spock in tow.

"Seal the bridge until we get back and try not to get hit directly by those guys! Let on any crew members!" he ordered Sulu who nodded.

Olivia stared at the humanoids wrecking the ship. They were ripping up the walls and fires had started do to the internal and external damage. She recognized them as Nausicaans which explained why they were so hideously ugly. They were a typically violent race. She saw one attack a cadet and she took off. She was quick. She incapacitated the Nausicaan's elbow and hit another in the face causing him to lurch backwards. The other one attacked her and sent her flying against the opposite wall. They were strong, she noted, as the wind was taken out of her. But she used to fight against Klingons. She chopped that one in the neck making him quickly drop to the ground.

She saw the other two getting back up and figured it was time to run. She couldn't hold them all off by herself and the smoke was getting to her. She took off around the corner when a blast hit her and sent her flying backwards onto the floor hard. She let out a loud scream of pain and grabbed her shoulder tightly. There were more of them. Whatever they shot her with, it burned like hell. She opened her eyes to see their weapons pointed at her. Her eyes were half closed. She felt herself being picked up and slammed against the wall roughly. They pulled out what looked like to her a tricorder of sorts and scanned her face.

_"It is her,"_ one said in the native tongue to the other three that now joined him.

_"I could have guessed. They said she would be a brutal one,"_ another said rubbing his bruised neck some.

Olivia tried to stay awake. She could understand what they were saying. She spoke a little of all languages. She knew she was bleeding and the pain was excruciating. She was happy to be feeling something, anything at all. Finally they turned to her.

_"You do not remember us. We are from the vessel that destroyed your shuttle three years ago. We attempted to take your life away but we failed. I wish to explain why we did what we did but there is no time. I am sorry that you must die, but for you to live would change everything,"_ he said bluntly.

Olivia's eyes snapped open upon hearing this. Her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to struggle but cried out as the pain in her shoulder intensified. Her breathing came out in short gasps now. Either she was hyperventilating or the blast that hit her struck her lung. She figured both. The Nausicaan backed up and pulled his weapon up to her chest.

_"Again, forgive me,"_ he said when Nia rounded the corner.

She had just found her way out of engineering and had the computer locate Olivia. Engineering was closer to level 5 then the bridge.

"No!" she screamed.

The Nausicaan turned his weapon on Nia but Olivia shoved it off course. It blasted a chunk of the wall away and Olivia wondered what type of weapon could do that. Not one that she knew of and she thought she knew all of them. Nia ran back around the corner for safety. She saw Spock and Kirk running her way.

"She's behind this corner! There are four of them! They're going to kill her!" she cried and Kirk noticed the huge chunk of wall missing to his shock.

"Nausicaans don't have this kind of weaponry. I thought they preferred sharp objects," Kirk muttered to himself, phaser out and not set to stun.

"Nia go to the bridge and wait for us there," he said and Nia wanted to protest but bit her tongue and ran off.

The ship still rocked here and there. The unidentifiable vessel was still attacking the ship but Sulu was making sure that no direct hits were taken. For some reason the Enterprise was having trouble penetrating the unidentifiable vessel's exterior. Nausicaans didn't have this type of technology and that was worrying everyone.

Olivia covered her eyes with her blood stained hands the best she could. She could feel the blood trickling down her back and knew it was on the wall as well. She didn't even want to look at the wound. Her breathing was slowing rapidly.

_"Goodbye Olivia Monroe,"_ said the main Nausicaan.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled as he turned with Spock around the corner and fired.

One hit a Nausicaan right in the head killing him instantly. Two whirled around and started running. The one pointing the weapon at Olivia stared at her for a moment.

_"Live another day,"_ he said and took off.

Olivia still had her hands covering her eyes. She wanted to be dreaming. Her legs gave out and she slowly slumped against the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Spock and Kirk ran over to her.

"See how bad it is! I'm going after the Nausicaans!" Kirk yelled and took off after them.

Spock gently let his hands pull hers away from her face. They were blood stained. She had been crying. He observed the wound. He wasn't a doctor but he knew a bad injury when he saw one. Whatever she was hit with, struck her shoulder from approximately six feet away. The blast nicked her lung. He knew this because her breathing was strained and short. Either that or she was hyperventilating to the extreme.

Olivia swallowed hard.

"S-Spock," she gasped out.

"I do not think it wise for you to be speaking at the moment," he said, his eyes not moving from her wound.

She lifted her good arm, which still hurt, and raised his chin so that he was looking at her.

"I can't b-breathe. I n-need to breathe," she got out.

Spock visibly tensed.

"Tell me what I must do," he said quickly and Olivia coughed up a lot of blood.

"D-Do you have a sharp object on you?" she managed to ask.

Spock checked his pockets and Olivia looked to the emergency ax. She pulled on his sleeve.

"Break the glass and take a big piece," she offered and though Spock was hesitant at first he followed her instructions.

He broke the glass and took a big piece over to her.

"I do not like where this is going Olivia," he voiced and she let out a strained chuckle.

He was nervous, she could tell.

"It's not going to get any prettier," she mumbled and lifted her shirt with her good arm.

She pointed to an area between her ribs.

"My lungs aren't w-working for me like they s-should be. S-So I n-need you to make another airway for me to breathe p-properly until McCoy gets h-here, okay?" she asked and coughed up more blood.

Spock felt sick.

"Explain how I do that exactly," he asked trying not to look at her face but at her side.

"I n-need you to make a c-cut in my s-side between these t-two ribs deep enough s-so that I can breathe but s-shallow enough so that you don't p-puncture anything useful I may need like, I don't k-know, a kidney or s-something," she tried.

It was getting harder to breathe and blood was filling her lungs quickly. Her head leaned against the wall. She was feeling groggy. Spock's hand was visibly shaking. He was always so calm in these situations but the fact that it was her wasn't making it any easier.

He took in a deep breath and cut between the two ribs like she told him too. He cut deep enough so that she could breathe but shallow enough so that he didn't puncture anything. Olivia coughed up a lot of blood and took in a deep breath she desperately needed. Her breathing regulated slowly but it was better then before.

"G-Good job; you have s-steady hands," she smiled slightly.

Spock put the piece of glass down and put his hand on her shoulder. He put a lot of pressure causing her to gasp loudly.

"T-That hurts," she said tiredly.

Spock kept pressure on her shoulder effectively stopping the blood. He let his other hand touch her cheek softly.

"You must stay awake," he said quietly and Olivia's eyes fought to stay open.

"Nausicaans don't have technology like that," she mumbled and Spock nodded.

"I do not know what to make of it at the present time," he admitted.

"They said they caused the shuttle crash in a failed attempt to kill me three years ago," she blurted out.

Spock's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked completely dumbfounded.

Olivia coughed but no more blood came up.

"They said I had to die or I would change everything," she muttered and Spock tried to process it all.

"The same vessel?" he asked and she nodded.

"Meld with me," he asked after a few moments and she nodded.

He placed his fingers on her temple and pressed lightly.

_**Mind Meld...On the Enterprise…**_

_Olivia walked to the shuttle carrier with Spock and Captain Pike in toe. _

"_Remember now we just need samples of the plant. Get it and get out of there. We have you covered with security should anything happen," Pike said sternly. _

_Spock spoke up then._

"_The planet, according to my calculations, is not inhabited. You should not have any difficulties but should you encounter any activity—" she cut him off._

_She held up her communicator. _

"—_I just call you guys on the communicator and analyze if I should run or fight. I got it the first seventeen times you two said it. I'm a medical officer not an invalid. I can take care of myself just fine," she replied coolly._

_Pike grinned and even Spock seemed amused. _

"_We're just worried about you're safety. It's not everyday my best medical officer goes with the away group and is not accompanied by me or Spock here," he said and Olivia gave him a false lip. _

"_Aw that was so touching Captain but…I'm still going and I'm going alone so deal with it," she smirked._

_Pike chuckled. _

"_There's no stopping you," he shook his head and gave the two some time alone. _

"_Olivia—" Spock started but she stopped him._

"—_I'll be fine Spock. It's a routine exploration mission. And if anything goes wrong I know that you'll be there in a flash. Give me some credit. I'm stronger then I look," she smiled and he finally nodded. _

"_I want you to be safe," he whispered in her ear. _

_She smiled warmly. _

"_I am safe, with you," she looked up at him._

_He gave her a small, light kiss then. It was the kind of kiss that meant 'see you in a few.' He didn't know that would be the last kiss he'd give her. She pulled away and kissed his nose, a habit since childhood. _

"_See you soon," she said as she got on the shuttle. _

_Spock watched the shuttle take off and resumed his position on the bridge. _

_**Some Hours Later… **_

_Olivia stepped back on the shuttle. She had been hearing noises in the area of the unclassified planet they were on but nothing that was panicking her yet. Not that she had a chance to panic since Pike or Spock would talk to her every five minutes on the communicator. She really wanted to turn that thing off but they would give her hell when she got back. _

"_I have the plant samples and am on the way back," she said into the communicator as the small crew of a pilot and three helpers sat down and the shuttle took off. _

_One of the helpers thought she saw something on the planet as they took off but shrugged it off. _

"_We're monitoring your frequencies. All is well. Looking forward to having you guys back on the ship. Shore leave after this, guys," Pike said and the small crew cheered. _

_Olivia chuckled. She loved shore leave. She leaned back when the pilot cleared his throat. _

"_Doctor we're being hailed," he said confused. _

"_Who's hailing a shuttle? If it's Pike again I'm going to kill him! Bring up the screen," she said prepared to give the Captain a mouthful. _

_The pilot went to bring up the screen but just then the shuttle was hit…hard. People went flying including Olivia. She could hear Pike's voice over the communicator. _

"_What the hell was that?! Spock, identify that vessel!" she heard._

_She looked up to see a huge tear in the shuttle. She took off to the chambers. The pilot was dead and the others were too close to the tear to get them without getting caught herself. She threw herself into the emergency oxygen chamber and shut the door. She still heard Pike. _

"_Can anyone hear me?! Someone report! How much damage did the shuttle take?! Oh my god it's falling out of orbit! Beam them out of there!" she heard Pike yelling. _

_Olivia closed her eyes. She knew they weren't going to make it in time. She could feel herself falling out of orbit. She knew she was going to crash. She held onto the bars of the chamber tightly. She thought of Spock. He must be so worried…so scared. She was going to die. She opened her eyes. The shuttle was on fire from falling so fast out of orbit. She hoped he would be happy again. She hoped he knew this wasn't his fault. She saw the ground coming fast at an alarming rate. She closed her eyes. _

"_Spock…" she whispered and grabbed her chained pearl before she felt the shuttle hit the ground. _

_Her whole body lurched and hit into the glass but she wasn't sure if she shattered it. She wasn't sure of much. _

_Her eyes opened slowly. She couldn't feel anything at all. She was numb all over. She didn't know how much time had passed. She could hear voices though. They were kind of fogged out but she heard them. She was no where near the shuttle. She was on dirt and grass she knew because she saw trees. She was lying on the floor of a planet. _

"_Olivia?!" a voice screamed. _

_That was her name, she registered. Someone was looking for her. She stared up at the sky. She couldn't even tilt her head. She tried to speak but nothing came out. _

"_Olivia?!" another voice yelled for her. _

_She became frustrated that she couldn't do anything. She could not respond to the voices. She felt a strong hand on her arm but didn't feel it until she realized she was being dragged away into the woods. The voices became distant. She knew she was crying but didn't feel the tears. What was wrong with her? She knew she should be in pain but she wasn't. She blacked out. _

_**End Memory.**_

Spock yanked his hand away as emotions hit his body like a truck. He tried to breathe but it came out in shaky gasps. Olivia let her eyes close. Spock was by her side immediately and shaking her awake.

"Olivia? You need to stay awake. Olivia?! Wake up!" he said louder this time.

Olivia's eyes opened slightly. She shivered suddenly and that was never good. He pulled her off the wall carefully and made it so that she was sitting against him, her head leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and held her close giving her some heat.

"You are not going to die," he whispered in her ear.

She relaxed into him. She was perfectly content to just stay there.

"You're much more comfortable then the wall," she mused and Spock held her tighter.

"Please do not die," he said letting his chin rest on her good shoulder.

He closed his eyes tightly. She smiled softly.

"I would not do that to you again," she mumbled.

The fire had died down and the ship stopped rocking.

"I believe it is over," Spock told her calmly letting his free hand run through her hair.

"For now," she whispered and he couldn't help but think she was right.

Kirk came running down the corridor. McCoy followed him with some other medical officials.

"How is she?!" Bones yelled dropping down by them.

"I'm okay Bones. Spock would make an excellent doctor. Steady hands," she mused again.

Bones chuckled.

"Well at least you still have your sense of humor," he shook his head.

"That I do," she grinned sheepishly.

"Let's get her down to the sickbay. I want her on some morphine shots for the pain but not too many. I think she's already out of it," he chuckled again.

They helped her onto the small stretcher but she grabbed Spock's hand before they left.

"You'll come with me?" she asked a little out of it.

"I will be there shortly," he said quietly and they took her away.

Spock turned his attention to the captain who looked a little worse for wear.

"Walk with me," Kirk said and Spock followed.

They headed towards the bridge. Kirk stopped walking and collected his thoughts.

"They came here for something and they left without it. They just made it back to their vessel and left at a warp speed that I've never seen before. What the hell was the point of attacking?! Who are those guys?!" he asked more himself then Spock.

Lucky for him Spock knew and filled him in rather quickly.

"Oh crap," Kirk replied when Spock finished.

**Okay I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Let me know what you think by reviewing!!! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

******Sorry guys for the delay, I was horribly sick and with school it was awful. But I'm back! **The Next Chapter is here!!! Please review if you can because I love reviews!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^

**In the Sickbay… **

Bones had just finished fixing up Olivia's injury. The tricorder had successfully healed all the flesh around the wound and it was almost as if it was never there. Bones still ordered her to remain in bed and rest some. Olivia laid her head against the pillow but couldn't sleep. She wasn't tired. Spock walked into the sickbay intent on visiting her. He was about to walk down the corridor to see her when a chart caught his eye. Now, Spock wasn't one to be nosy but it had her name on it and had results that just could not be. _A mistake perhaps? _He looked at it closer.

Olivia saw Spock come in. She saw his attention become distracted. And she saw what he was looking at. Her eyes widened and she flew out of bed. She hurried down the corridor to Bones' office.

"He is looking at my chart! My chart that's just lying around for everyone's eyes to view!" she panicked and Bones' eyes widened.

"Oh crap," he muttered and stood up.

"Do something!" she waved her arms at him.

Bones looked conflicted.

"Okay, I got it," he said and they both watched as Spock made his way towards McCoy's office.

Olivia looked at Bones, waiting for him to speak.

"Run, save yourself," he said and she wasn't going to argue.

She turned on her heels and took the back way out as Spock walked in. He looked confused. He placed the chart on McCoy's desk.

"Could you explain this?" he asked his voice calm but McCoy was still a little nervous.

"Explain what? That's the _confidential_ chart of Olivia Monroe," he said and tried to close the chart but Spock stopped him.

"Explain to me why her copper levels are that high. She should be terribly sick with copper poisoning and confined to a biobed but she was healthy enough to run out of this office like death was chasing her," he said his voice becoming dangerously low.

McCoy sighed loudly.

"Spock you read her charts. You know why," he said scratching his head.

Spock stiffened.

"I want to hear it from a medical official," he said quietly his eyes no longer looking at McCoy.

"Then I suggest you go ask Doctor Monroe, as she would know what to tell you," he said sympathetically.

Spock's eyes burned through Bones before he turned and exited the sickbay. Bones rubbed his head.

"This is bad," he mumbled.

**On the Bridge…**

Olivia flew onto the bridge and composed herself quickly. She ran to the only place she knew Spock would be professional. She walked over to the Captain's chair and Kirk smiled at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"I feel a lot better, thanks. Nia is down in engineering?" she asked and Kirk nodded.

"Blue's helping Scotty with repairs. I may go down and try to help in a little while," he said and she nodded.

"Oh and I'm all filled in on what the Nausicaans wanted and what they did. I just sent a message to Starfleet. Hopefully we can get further information soon," he said and she nodded slowly.

Spock came onto the bridge. Upon seeing her he walked up to her quickly.

"I need to speak with you…privately," he said and she could tell he was angry just by how he spoke.

"I'm talking with the Captain, Commander, can this wait?" she asked and he stared at her.

"No," was all he said.

Kirk looked from Olivia to Spock and cleared his throat.

"It's alright Olivia. We'll chat later, why don't you go with him?" he suggested and Olivia groaned inwardly.

She forced a small smile at the Captain's good intentions and followed Spock off the bridge. They did not speak on the way to his quarters. She wasn't expecting him to anyway.

**In Spock's Quarters… **

She looked around in awe. It was just like she remembered it. He set it up the exact same way it was three years ago. She wondered if he realized he did it that way. She finally looked at him to find him staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in his icy stare. He never looked at her like that before.

"I saw your charts," he said his voice edgy.

"Yes I know. That's why I ran," she said truthfully.

Spock was a little taken back by her bluntness. He didn't show it though.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to see my chart, or at least what was on it," she admitted.

"You were going to keep it from me?" he asked clearly upset.

"Yes," she said nodding some.

"Why?!" he seethed letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Why not?" she shot back.

"Spock, it was three years ago. I made it a top priority to forget about it. I wasn't going to tell anyone but then Bones brought it up a couple of days ago, so I had to tell him. What would be the point of telling you now? You're with someone else, you've moved on and I'm living with what happened, so why is this such a big deal?" she asked almost Vulcan-like.

Not one emotion resided in her voice. Spock stood there shell-shocked.

"How could you speak so unsympathetically?" he asked and that shocked her.

"You lost a child, our child," he continued and Olivia nodded slowly.

"I know," she said quietly.

"And you speak so unattached. As if you do not even care," he said angrily.

Olivia flinched but Spock didn't catch it.

"Should I not be allowed to grieve as you did? I may be currently involved with Nyota but that has nothing to do with the child or my feelings towards the entire situation," he said much too emotional for a Vulcan.

Olivia stared at him unblinkingly. He was hurting. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to avoid all of this. I will let you grieve in private. I have to return to the sickbay," she said, not one emotion in her voice.

Spock stared at her disbelievingly as she walked by him and left. Something was terribly wrong. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Terribly wrong.

**The Next Day…Sickbay…**

Olivia looked up as the doors to the sickbay opened and her Captain, her new Captain, walked through. He shot her a grin but she saw he was nursing his left hand and he had a cut on his head. Shallow but bleeding she noted.

"What happened to you?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head.

"A Captain doesn't belong in an engineering room. Especially when they're repairing and rebuilding things down there. Lucky for me I think it's just a sprain and a small cut," he grinned and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Let the doctor decide please," she motioned for him to sit on a biobed.

Kirk sat down and she took his wrist lightly. He flinched.

"Sorry about that," she said but he shook his head.

"Not your fault," he said kindly and flashed a smile.

It startled her to see a smile instead of a grin. He looked charming. She gave him a small smile and pulled out a hypospray. His smile faded.

"I'm not Bones, you know. I believe I could get you to accept hypos again," she said and Kirk shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said nervously.

"You almost break your wrist, you have a small but bleeding cut on your forehead, and you're scared of a hypo?" she inquired.

"Exactly," he confirmed and she laughed.

He joined in the laughter after a few moments and she took the opportunity to hypospray him. He didn't even feel it. He looked up and she was throwing the hypo out.

"Wait, you didn't even do it yet," he said confused.

She nodded.

"Yeah I did," she grinned.

Kirk felt his neck and looked up at her surprised.

"I didn't even feel it," he said shocked.

She laughed.

"You're not supposed to. I think Bones just does it to get a thrill at seeing you whine," she laughed and Kirk pouted playfully.

"Well I think it's time to switch doctors then," he said pulling out his PADD.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"Huh? What? No, don't do that I just—" but he silenced her.

"—Dr. Monroe, you are now my doctor. Deal with it. You brought this on yourself," he joked and she finally smiled.

"You're not such a bad patient," she said softly.

Kirk smiled.

"Well maybe I'll find some things to trip over just to come see you. What would you say about that? Still not so bad a patient?" he grinned.

Olivia chuckled.

"I'd say if you really wanted to see me that bad then you would just come down to the sickbay and visit me," she laughed watching Kirk's face process the easier way to see her.

He touched the cut on his forehead and it was gone. His wrist felt better too.

"Thanks Doc," he said and she smiled.

"It's Olivia," she grinned and he shot her one back.

"Then thanks, Olivia," he corrected himself and exited the sickbay.

Olivia watched him leave, stood up and straightened herself out. She had work to do.

**Mess Hall… **

Bones walked into the mess hall with Olivia in tow. After getting their food they sat with the Captain, who was already munching on a pizza. He greeted them with a nod. Soon everyone was coming into the mess hall and taking their usual spots. Olivia did not lift her head once. She would not look at Spock since their 'talk.'

"So I heard you ditched me as your doctor," Bones smirked.

Kirk grinned.

"Damn right I did! Besides, Olivia is much gentler and way hotter to look at," he said and Olivia's head snapped up.

Her eyes met his and he smiled, not grinned, smiled. She smirked.

"Thank you Captain," she said blushing some.

Bones chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't let him reel you in. He's that charming to every woman," he snickered and Kirk playfully glared at him.

Olivia laughed.

"Well maybe he's not reeling me in. Maybe I'm secretly reeling him in," she said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked innocently.

Kirk smirked and stood up then.

"I have to head to the bridge. See you guys soon," he said and Olivia watched him walk to the door.

Nia nudged her.

"Olivia you're not dead and he's so cute," she whispered in Andorian.

She did not know that Spock and Uhura could understand what she said. Spock's eyes widened some and he watched Olivia smile shyly. Uhura's eyes were trained on Spock.

"He's the Captain, Nia. It's not right," she mumbled back in Andorian watching Kirk stop to talk to a cadet.

Nia rolled her eyes and her antennas stood up straight.

"I know for a fact that you haven't gotten any since you were brought to Qo'noS. Take advantage of the situation he's totally providing for you!" she whispered louder in Andorian.

Bones and the others were in conversation and didn't hear the two mumbling in Andorian. Kirk headed for the door again and Olivia bit her lip. She stood up, took in a deep breath, and headed for the door. Nia chuckled and then her head snapped to the half Vulcan across from her. In his now bloody hand a broken fork rested. Uhura quickly grabbed a napkin to dab at the slight bleeding.

"Are you okay Commander Spock?" Nia asked worriedly.

He managed a nod and stood up. Uhura stood up to go with him but he stopped her.

"I'm fine. I can escort myself to the sickbay. Please finish your meal," he said simply and exited the mess hall.

**In the Sickbay… **

Spock was surprised to see Olivia in her uniform scribbling on her PADD. He went to the sickbay with the intention of not seeing her since he had thought she went after Kirk. She glanced up and saw him staring at her. She also saw him nursing his hand. She put the PADD down and headed his way.

"Sit on the biobed. I can fix that in two seconds," she said not looking at him and grabbing a hypo and a tricorder.

The sickbay was empty, he noticed. Olivia removed the napkin and gave him the hypo. She ran the tricorder over his hand a couple of times and the skin began to heal. She seemed lost in thought. Finally the skin was completely healed and she pocketed the tricorder and backed up.

"You're all set Commander. You can return to the mess hall or the bridge or wherever," she said walking off and picking up her PADD.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper.

Spock watched as she walked off. Then he watched as she stopped, turned around and headed back.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked him quickly.

He nodded slowly and she motioned for him to follow her. They made their way to her quarters.

**Okay I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Let me know what you think by reviewing!!! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Chapter has arrived!!! Please review if you can because I love REVIEWS!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^**

**In Olivia's Quarters… **

They walked in and she stood with her back facing him. He waited. She turned around and her eyes were glassy.

"How dare you?" she asked and his eyes furrowed some.

"Pardon?" he asked confused but she waved him off.

"I said how dare you?! How can I speak so unattached about a baby that I lost, you ask?! Because I've had three years to deal with it! Why didn't I _want_ to tell you?! Who _wants_ to tell someone that?! I didn't want to let you grieve because I didn't want to relive all that pain again! You're happy now Spock! I watch you sometimes and you found peace after three years! I still wake up sometimes thinking I'm on Qo'noS! Do you know what I did when I found out that I lost a child I knew nothing about? I screamed. I screamed until I had no more voice and then I cried. I cried until I had no more tears. I shut out everything. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I was going to die and I deserved to! Images ran through my head. What ifs consumed my very being! What if I didn't get on the shuttle? What if everything went fine? What if I had the baby? What if he or she lived? I felt everything and nothing at the same time! So excuse me for not wanting to see you go through those things! It was three years ago. I had dealt with it. You didn't need to," she finished taking a weak breath.

Tears stained her cheeks but she stared at him with a stubborn gaze.

"And how dare you call me unfeeling?! He who shows no emotion! I'm cruel?! No, you are! You gave up on me! You quit looking for me! How could you stop looking for someone you love?! You didn't have my body! I never gave up on you even after three years! _You_ gave up on _me_!" she screamed and he walked towards her quickly and placed three fingers on her temple shooting them into a mind meld.

_**Mind Meld…On the Enterprise…Three Years Ago… **_

"_Can anyone hear me?! Someone report! How much damage did the shuttle take?! Oh my god it's falling out of orbit! Beam them out of there!" Pike yelled to his engineer. _

_Spock slammed buttons on his control board. His heart was in his throat and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. _

"_Captain I cannot get a hold on any of them!" his engineer yelled. _

"_God damn it!" Pike yelled and turned to Spock. _

"_What are their frequencies?!" he yelled. _

_Spock stared at the monitors. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. _

"_Spock!" Pike yelled and Spock blinked. _

"_I am not receiving any…Captain," he said quietly. _

_The Enterprise had been following the shuttle but that was all they could do. All they could do was watch. Spock couldn't break his gaze away from the monitor. A loud explosion visibly shook him to the very core. A strong hand on his shoulder jolted him to reality._

"_Let's get down there and search for survivors," he said and Spock, though he knew it was illogical, stood up and followed him down to the unknown planet. _

"_Olivia!" Pike yelled through his hands. _

_Spock searched the shuttle. They found all the bodies except hers and that gave him feeble hope. It __**was**__ still hope though. They set up a perimeter around the shuttle. They knew she made it to the oxygen chamber because it was broken open and looked to have been used. But there was a lot of blood in it so Spock tried not to think of it. _

"_Olivia!" someone shouted off in the distance. _

_Pike walked up to Spock, who was looking for any footprints. _

"_It could be a good sign that she's not one of the bodies there," he tried and Spock looked at him. _

"_I just wish to find her," he said quietly and Pike nodded. _

"_I know," Pike said and they continued looking. _

_**One Week Later…Unidentifiable Planet…**_

_The search team had dwindled. Spock was still out looking for her. He had not gone back to the Enterprise for rest or sleep. He had eaten very lightly and on occasion. Still he searched vigorously. Pike walked out of the perimeter he had made. _

"_Spock, I just got off the PADD with Starfleet. They want us to come home," he said quietly._

"_We have not found her yet," he said firmly. _

_Pike nodded. _

"_They're calling off the search Spock. The families of the ones we found want their loved ones home for funeral services," he said sadly. _

_Spock nodded. _

"_Then take them back. I will stay here and keep looking. You can send a shuttle for me when I find her," he said and Pike's eyes saddened. _

"_Spock you know I can't do—," he said but Spock cut him off._

"—_then leave me here!" he faced his Captain._

_Pike was taken back by the usually calm half Vulcan's sudden emotion. _

"_Spock…" he trailed off as the Vulcan walked away. _

_Pike scratched his head and sighed. He opened his PADD and wrote: _

"_This is Captain Pike to Starfleet. We're experiencing some problems with the ship. We may be a little late coming home," he lied through his teeth. _

_He helped Spock search some more._

_**Later that Day… **_

_Spock made his way towards a large tree. He had been following broken grass to this very spot. It was like as if someone had dragged something through the dirt, a body perhaps. He didn't think too much on it. The thought of Olivia being dragged just made him feel sick. Pike had followed him and now stood some feet away. Spock surveyed the area closely. All was quiet. Not one bird sound. Then something caught his eye. It was hanging on an uprooted tree limb. Spock stared at it at first. He did not want to touch it. Pike walked up to him and looked. He covered his eyes with a hand. Spock kneeled down and took the small black pearl necklace off the limb. He continued to stare at it. The tree limb was covered with dried blood. _

"_Spock…" Pike said but stopped. _

_The Vulcan went to stand up but stumbled and Pike grabbed him. _

"_Easy there Spock," he said to the dazed half Vulcan. _

_Spock clenched the necklace tightly in his hand. _

"_I-I have to keep l-looking…" he said weakly. _

_Pike felt his vision blur but he fought the tears away. He had to be strong for his friend. _

"_Spock," he said trying to be strong while he helped the Vulcan stand._

"_Whatever dragged her away from the shuttle…what I'm trying to say is…we've seen some of the animals around here lurking. They're huge and they all look hungry…" he said and the Vulcan's eyes shot up and stared at Pike._

_Spock looked at the tree limb stained with blood again. He glanced down at the necklace. _

"_We have to get home Spock. I can't stall any longer," Pike said sadly. _

_Spock didn't move. _

"_I w-will n-not leave her here alone," he said fighting the loss of hope that was sneaking up on him. _

_Pike closed his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Spock," he whispered as he injected the hypo into the unsuspecting Vulcan's neck. _

_Spock dropped immediately and Pike called for backup. _

"_I want him in his quarters before he wakes up," he ordered and the cadets took him away. _

_Pike stared at the open forest. _

"_Goodbye kiddo," he whispered and left. _

_**On the Enterprise…Some Hours Later…In Spock's Quarters…**_

_Spock's eyes opened quickly and for a moment he thought it was all a dream. But the bed was empty beside him. The necklace was still clutched in his hand. Everything flooded back to him all at once. He sat up slowly. Everything was quiet. It was never quiet when she was there with him. All her stuff was here in their room. He began to tremble. What would he do now? Pike entered his room quietly. _

"_Hey," he said sadly. _

"_I-I need to go back," Spock said tightly. _

_Pike felt pain for his friend. _

"_We can't Spock. We have to accept that she's—" but Spock stood up silencing the Captain. _

"—_she is not dead! We left her on that planet! She needs help and we left her!" he seethed angrily. _

"_Spock—" but Pike was cut off again. _

"—_why did you inject me with that hypospray?" he asked suddenly staring at his Captain. _

"_There was hope! I had hope! Those other families have a body to bury! They could have waited a little longer! At least they have their closure! I only had hope!" he turned around his back facing Pike. _

_He was losing control and fast. He was already sounding illogical; all this talk of hope. What next? Pike felt his vision blur. He loved Olivia too. He had never seen the Vulcan so distraught. _

"_She is on that planet somewhere waiting for me to find her. How could we just leave without any evidence of otherwise?! She's going to think I gave up on her! You should have just left me there!" he roared the necklace still held tight in his hand. _

"_Spock, I'm so sorry. The blood we found in the shuttle and on the tree…it was hers. No one could survive losing that much blood," Pike said as tears fell down his cheeks. _

_Spock closed his eyes tightly and sat back on the bed. He buried his face in his hands. Pike saw the Vulcan trembling. He heard the failed containment of sobs. He walked over to the destroyed Vulcan quickly. _

_**End Memory. **_

Olivia pushed off of him and hit the wall. Her eyes were wide and tears fell down her cheeks. Spock had turned around so that his back was facing her. He was shaking and trying to get his composure back.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," he managed to say calmly.

She walked up to him slowly and let her hand touch his shoulder. He tensed but before she could pull away, his hand took hold of hers and held it there tightly.

"I should have kept looking," he said quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"Don't do that to yourself," she tried and Spock turned around to face her.

"Do you think me illogical?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Oh yes, very illogical. All that stuff about hope and giving up is so—" she was cut off when he hugged her to him tightly.

Her mind blanked out and she returned the hug quickly. It was a firm hug. He clung to her, his head buried in her shoulder. When he pulled away she looked at him.

"—human," she finished her statement.

**One Week Later… **

Everyone was on the bridge because the captain had an announcement.

"We've just received word from Starfleet. We have a new mission," he started and the crew looked relieved.

"The Vulcans have established a new colony on an uninhabited planet. Unfortunately, the planet has some animals that are familiar to some of you. They are having a Le-matya problem," he looked at Olivia who stiffened some.

"We're being sent because we have discovered an antidote for Le-matya poisoning and the Vulcans would like to see it as well as the creator," he said smirking.

Olivia blushed slightly.

"This is big for us guys. If this antidote works, we're going to be getting some serious funding and we need that since we're always getting attacked. By the way, Starfleet did not forget about those assholes that got on our ship. After New Vulcan we have direct orders to head to their planet and handle the situation there. So Mr. Sulu, with that said, please set a course for New Vulcan and let's buckle up," he grinned and the course was set to New Vulcan.

Everyone resumed their positions on the ship. Olivia headed with Bones down to the sickbay. Nia followed Scotty down to engineering. The bridge crew resumed their duties. Uhura walked up to Kirk slowly.

"Captain, may I have a word?" she asked and Spock glanced at her curiously.

Kirk nodded.

"Sure Lt. Uhura, what's up?" he asked casually.

"In private Captain?" she asked quietly and Kirk frowned slightly.

"Sure," he got up and followed her out into the corridor.

Spock watched them leave. He was curious. Uhura turned to Kirk in the corridor.

"I would like to request some shore leave," she said quickly.

Kirk frowned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded.

"I just thought I'd take the opportunity now since we're heading to New Vulcan and you have Spock to translate already if the need arises. I know this is sudden but I need this time. You know I wouldn't take it if I didn't need it and I'll be back in time for the next mission," she said and Kirk nodded.

"Well Pike is leaving on a shuttle in a little while. If you need to leave ASAP then go pack and meet me by the shuttle carriers. Are you sure everything's alright?" he asked unsurely.

"I just need a break Jim. Everyone needs one, so do I," she said and Kirk still wasn't sure she was being honest.

"Alright then go pack," he said and she whirled on her heels and took off.

Kirk frowned slightly and headed back to the bridge. He stopped at Spock's seat.

"Go talk to her. She's leaving with Pike for shore leave," he said and Spock stood up and was gone in a flash.

**I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Chapter is here!!! Please review if you can because I love REVIEWS!!! And of course your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^**

**In Uhura's Quarters… **

Spock entered through the door and watched as she packed hurriedly.

"May I ask why you are taking shore leave?" he asked bluntly.

She wiped away some tears.

"I just need time alright?" she snapped.

"What happened?" he asked confused and she stopped packing.

"I need to get away," she finished and Spock was confused.

"Please explain," he asked a little hurt.

"I see the way you look at Olivia and I don't want to see it anymore!" she wiped at her tears again.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nyota, she was my closest companion. Three years ago I lost her and I do not believe you will ever understand what that did to me. But she is here now and I feel it is only right that I am allowed to look at her. As illogical as it may sound, I feel like if I do not look at her occasionally…she will disappear again. It has been three years. I thought she had perished. But she is here and alive. You are mistaking the look for something it is not," he finished as firmly as he could.

She took his cheeks in her hands and he held her wrists lightly.

"I love you Spock. I can say that and not feel for anyone else. What about you? Can you say that?" she asked quietly.

Spock stared at her for a moment.

"What I feel for you, I feel for no other," he said hoping that she would accept that pathetic answer.

She stood there staring up into his eyes and didn't move. Spock decided he should act. He took her cheeks with his hands.

"Nyota, this mission is going to be…difficult for me. It will be the first time I see the New Vulcan colony and my father will be standing there without my mother beside him. Please stay. I-I need you," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

Uhura stopped for a moment. He needed her. He was begging her to stay. She bit her lip.

"O-Okay…I'll stay," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied in a whisper.

"But I want you to set Olivia straight," she added quickly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I want you to tell Olivia your feelings for me and make it clear to her that she is only your friend," she said firmly.

Spock thought about it for a moment.

"She understands that we are friends—" he said but Uhura shook her head.

"—remind her," she said her voice low and deadly.

**In the Sickbay…**

Olivia was finishing up something on her PADD when Spock walked in. She waved and he reluctantly walked over. He did not feel right. They had both said their goodbyes to Pike when he left via shuttle and then returned to their duties. Him being here was not what he wanted.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"I wish to clarify a matter," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said softly.

"I am…different from the person I was three years ago," he started and Olivia could already feel the knot in her stomach.

"I care deeply for Nyota but she seems to believe that you think otherwise. I want to make sure you understand that we are only friends Olivia. What we had years ago…I no longer have those feelings for you as I am sure you no longer have them for me. It is only logical that both of us have moved on after so long. Can I assume you know this?" he said quickly.

She stared at him wide eyed. Her whole body was numb. She was sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded but she was devastated. If her heart wasn't beating so fast she'd swear she was dead. _She never had the chance to move on dummy! Hello? Klingon Prison Planet ringing any bells?!_

"Of course," she smiled and nodded.

Spock seemed relived. Olivia wanted to die.

"I did tell her that you knew this information already. She did not believe me. Thank you, Olivia for your time. Nyota will be relieved. I will see you later," he said and she didn't even manage a nod as he turned and walked off.

Olivia stood there for a while in shock. Her hands that held the PADD were shaking terribly. Then they stopped shaking. She could do this. She was no weakling. Three years in a Klingon prison camp was proof of that. No tears fell from her eyes. They were friends. She'd take it.

**In Olivia's Quarters….Later that Night…**

Olivia was writing up a report on the potential antidote for Le-matya poisoning. She had to be prepared for when she arrived on New Vulcan. She was scribbling down some material when there was a knock on her door. She frowned because of how late it was and figured it was Nia having a bad dream. She walked to the door and pressed the button. As the door whooshed open her eyes widened some.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hello. I realize the time. Did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"No I was writing the report for the Le-matya antidote. Do you want to come in?" she asked kindly.

Spock hesitated for a moment before he walked in. The doors shut and Olivia resumed her position on the bed and picked up her PADD.

"Would you care to read this? It's been a while since I've done a report and I'm not sure if I did it correctly," she extended the PADD to him.

He took it slowly and his eyes scanned over it. After a few moments he looked up.

"It is well written and the format is clear and concise," he said softly.

Olivia grinned and took the report back.

"Good," she mused.

There was a small silence before Spock spoke again.

"I want to apologize for my behavior in the sickbay earlier. I did not wish to say those things to you and I believe most of it came out in a cruel fashion. That was not my intent," he said uncomfortably.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"It's alright Spock no need to apologize. I know you're going through a pretty rough time with Uhura because of me. I'm sorry she can't see that we're…_just friends_," she said quietly.

The words rolled off her tongue and she swallowed back the bile. She hated even saying it. Spock's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I have something that belongs to you," he said quietly and pulled out the black pearl necklace.

Olivia's eyes widened and watered. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was not expecting that.

"My necklace," she whispered.

"I found it a long time ago and could never bring myself to dispose of it. It provided some solace in a time of endless grief," he said calmly.

"I feel that it should be returned to you now," he ended.

Olivia stared at the necklace for a moment and then got off the bed and walked over to Spock. He gestured for her to turn around and easily slipped the necklace around her neck clicking the clasp. Olivia took a deep breath and grabbed the pearl attached to it.

"I've missed it," she choked out slowly turning around.

"It suits you," Spock said quietly.

Olivia stared at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and after a brief deliberation, she hugged him.

He tensed slightly but his arms did not hesitate in returning the hug. His heart was pounding and he hoped she would not notice. When they pulled away a small awkward silence passed between them. Spock spoke.

"I must return to my quarters. I will see you in the morning," he nodded and left.

Olivia sat down on her bed. She was so confused.

**Two Days Later…New Vulcan… **

Olivia stepped out with the crew and onto the sandy ground of New Vulcan. She looked around wide eyed. It was so different. She followed the group to the tower. She was grateful for the dim lighting and shade from the heavy sunlight. She fiddled with the pearl on her necklace as they all waited for the elders to come in. Once everyone was settled the meeting began.

"Starfleet claims that you have a Le-matya antidote," one of the elders spoke.

Kirk stepped forward.

"We believe we do. It saved one of our own," he said calmly.

Sarek nodded.

"And the one who developed it, please step forward," he said stoically.

Olivia stepped forward with the PADD in her hand. She looked up at the council and cleared her throat.

"It is good to see you alive and well Olivia Monroe," Sarek added quietly.

Olivia smiled nervously.

"Thank you Sar—Ambassador," she corrected herself.

She looked around somewhat. Amanda hadn't greeted them when they arrived and she wasn't present at the meeting. _Where was she? This was so unlike her._ Sarek noticed her facial expression.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked emotionlessly.

Olivia frowned.

"No, I was just wondering where Amanda is. It's not like her to not come to greet Spock and if she knew I was alive I would have thought she'd like to—" she stopped when everyone tensed around her.

She saw Spock stiffen and she even watched Sarek's face change only slightly. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened. Her eyes widened and the PADD fell from her hands and clattered onto the ground. All was silent in the tower. Olivia felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She quietly bent down and retrieved the PADD. She cleared her throat but made no movement to wipe her tears.

"Uh, the antidote is c-comprised of nadion p-particles," she started.

She tried to get a hold of herself. She was devastated and a little angry that he thought it unnecessary to share that huge piece of information with her. She loved Amanda too. She searched for her words.

"Um, they are found in phasers commonly. It's not that hard to do. The person depending on how bad the wound is could probably administer it himself. A hypo directly into the heart full of these particles will drain the poison out of the victim within seconds of injection. It does not heal the wound but it destroys the poison," she finished quickly lowering her PADD.

All was quiet. Olivia looked up at Sarek her eyes still watery.

"I…I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered and turned on her heels and handed her PADD to Bones.

"You finish it. I can't be here," she whispered and left hurriedly.

Spock let his eyes close briefly as she left. Even the Vulcan elders were silent.

Olivia walked across New Vulcan wiping away tears. Her heart was aching and she didn't know where she was going but as long as it was away from the tower she was good. She was furious at him but also felt extremely sad for him. She came upon a small gravesite. It was for those who had fallen in the destruction of Vulcan. There were so many names. She walked through them all reading each name. She came to one that was bare. It was towards the back. She kneeled down.

It was Amanda's grave; just a stone among many stones.

_**Flashback…Starfleet Academy…Around 4 Years Ago…Christmas…  
**_

_Olivia and Spock walked through the slightly brisk air on the lawn of Starfleet Academy when Olivia turned around suddenly and faced him. Spock stopped abruptly and stared at her. _

"_Is there a reason we stopped?" he asked wanting to get out of the cold. _

"_I cheated," she couldn't keep the smile off her face. _

_Spock tilted his head some. _

"_I do not follow," he stated calmly. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes. _

"_I know that you don't celebrate holidays, especially ones like Christmas, but I may have got you something anyway," she waited for the lecture she knew was coming. _

"_Olivia I told you—" she shushed him with a kiss._

"_Just hear me out," she said pulling away from him some. _

_Spock nodded reluctantly. Olivia giggled and took his hand pulling him to the edge of the lawn. _

"_Olivia, we are going to contract sickness out here," he said and she hushed him._

_She stopped abruptly again and he bumped into her slightly. _

"_Olivia—" she turned to face him._

"—_I owe you for coming to the Christmas party with me. I know you were feeling a bit uncomfortable there but you did it for me because I asked you too and there are not many people who would do that," she whispered silencing him. _

_Spock waited for her to continue. He watched as her smile grew. _

"_Also, I think you may like this present," she grinned and turned him around. _

_Amanda stood a couple of feet away. She was bundled in her jacket and waving at him happily. Spock's eyes widened some. Olivia watched his every reaction. _

"_Mother," he said quietly as Amanda made her way towards him. _

"_Go to her," Olivia nudged him lightly and he seemed to snap out of his daze. _

_He walked to her and they hugged tightly. Olivia couldn't contain her smile. _

"_How I've missed you Spock," Amanda said still holding him close. _

"_I have missed you too mother," he said calmly but Olivia detected the hints of love and happiness in his vocal pattern. _

_Amanda pulled away somewhat to look him in the face. _

"_You look older. I don't like it," she mused and Spock let a small smile break his stoic features. _

_Amanda was so happy to see her son, her smile would not fade. Olivia watched the two from a distance away. She was happy to see them together. Then something caught her eyes. She looked around and realized it was everywhere and it was getting heavier. Her eyes widened. _

"_Snow…" she whispered in disbelief. _

"_It's snowing!" Amanda yelled in shock. _

_Spock looked up as flurries fell from the sky all around them. Olivia stuck out her tongue and Amanda laughed upon seeing her do it. Spock furrowed his eyebrows. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked as Olivia walked up to them. _

"_Catching the snowflakes," she chuckled. _

_Amanda stuck out her own tongue and caught a few. Spock watched in slight amazement and then stuck out his own tongue carefully. Olivia giggled watching him do this. He looked so weird. _

"_I cannot believe it's snowing!" Amanda said still a little shocked. _

_It was San Francisco._

"_That's global warming for you," Olivia grinned and Amanda laughed hard. _

_Spock stared up at the night sky. It looked so beautiful with the white flurries speckling it here and there. He also could not have picked two better people to share it with. Olivia smiled warmly seeing Amanda watch Spock experience snow for the first time. He turned to Olivia for a brief moment. _

"_Thank you," he whispered to her gently before turning around to continue conversing with Amanda. _

_It was truly magical. _

_**End Flashback. **_

Olivia opened her eyes to see the tombstone in front of her so cold and blank. It wasn't Amanda at all. Flowers blocked her vision and she jumped slightly. Nia smiled sadly.

"I picked these so you can decorate her grave. I am sorry about Ms. Grayson. Just by your reaction I know she was a great person and you held her very close," Nia said kindly.

She handed Olivia the flowers. They were so colorful. Olivia took half and let Nia place the other half on the tombstone.

"Thank you Nia. This was very kind of you," she said standing up and dusting the sand of her pants.

"You did it for me when my mom died," she whispered and Olivia looked at her.

"I know Amanda was not your mom but you grieve for her like family. It is all the same. Blood means nothing to me for I consider you my sister," she said smiling some.

Olivia felt her heart swell. She hugged the Andorian tightly. She loved Nia so much; more then she knew.

"I love you Nia," she said quietly.

Nia hugged her tighter. She had never said it out loud before.

"I love you too Livvy," she said burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia didn't let go. She brushed her hand through the Andorian's long platinum hair and held her tighter. She needed the hug and comfort that Nia was providing. And Nia needed it too. When she pulled away she looked into the Andorian's big brown eyes. They were so human after all the years they spent together.

"When you left, Bones finished your theory. The Vulcans liked it Livvy. They want to experiment with it right away," she said on a happier note.

Olivia smiled.

"Well that's why we're here. Let's go back," she took the Andorian's hand and together they made it back to the tower just as the crew was exiting.

**I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Chapter is a go!!! Please review if you can because I love REVIEWS!!! Your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^**

_**Previous chapter:**__ "Well that's why we're here. Let's go back," she took the Andorian's hand and together they made it back to the tower just as the crew was exiting. _

"You okay?" Kirk asked kindly.

"I'll live," Olivia said smiling at him sadly.

He nodded and they headed to where they'd be staying for the next couple of weeks. Kirk had said they could just stay on the Enterprise with the rest of the crew but the Vulcans insisted that they stay on the planet. So here they were. Olivia was currently not talking to Spock, though she didn't think he noticed. She was furious he didn't tell her about Amanda.

Olivia sat out on the balcony of the room she was staying in. It was a huge balcony that connected with the other rooms of her crew. They all shared the same balcony but had different rooms. She leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly.

"Weary?" a voice asked and Olivia sat up quickly.

"Ambassador Sarek. How did you—" but he already had her answer.

"—I was visiting my son and saw that you were out on the balcony. It has been a long time Olivia," he said sitting in the chair opposite her.

She nodded.

"Too long," she answered back.

Sarek nodded once.

"The day you went missing was a…trying time for my family. Spock lost himself for a while. Do you know what it feels like when a parent watches their child slowly fade away and they can do nothing?" he asked and Olivia stood quiet.

"It is not a…feeling I ever want to experience again. Amanda was devastated as well. She looked after you like one of her own. We tried to contact your parents but we never could reach them," he added.

Olivia listened intently.

"He really did love you like no other," Sarek whispered softly seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Talking love with Sarek wasn't easy.

"Well, I loved him too Sarek. The feeling was entirely mutual," she said as Sarek stood up.

"But he's moved on," she whispered and Sarek raised an eyebrow.

"Has he?" he asked and walked off slowly.

Olivia stared at his fading form until he was out of sight. She stood on the balcony until it got rather cold and walked back into her room. She took a hot shower and got ready for some sleep. She pulled down the covers and was out within seconds.

_**Olivia's Dream...**_

_She was running fast. She knew she had no intention of stopping. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her legs had somewhere to go and they were getting there. She came to a sudden stop at a body of water that was rapidly increasing in speed. Why was she here? Then she heard it…the screams. _

"_Livvy!" she heard and looked to see Nia struggling to grab hold of something in the raging water._

"_Nia!" she screamed and without hesitation jumped into the water. _

_The cold shocked her body momentarily, but soon she was following right behind Nia towards a huge waterfall. Nia screamed and Olivia's mind raced as she held her friend close. She reached out her hand and something caught hold of it tightly. She managed to look up and saw Ro'ork gripping onto her hand tightly. She screamed and struggled to make him let go. She'd rather go down the waterfall. The water never got warmer. It still hit her body like ice picks. She looked at Nia. _

"_Just let me go Livvy. I don't want to go back there," she pleaded. _

_Olivia knew she was crying. She kissed Nia's head and whispered kind words to her before she let go and screamed as she watched Nia go over the edge. _

_**Cut to…Prison Camp… **_

_Suddenly Olivia was in the prison camp. Nia was there and so was her mother Niora. She heard crying…like a baby's cry. _

"_Have you calmed down darling?" Niora whispered to her and Olivia looked confused. _

"_W-What?" she whispered. _

"_Well you've just been through quite the ordeal," Niora chuckled and Olivia was distracted by the baby crying. _

"_Do you want to see your baby?" Nia asked suddenly holding a small bundle in her hands. _

"_W-What?" Olivia asked again quite confused._

"_It was a difficult birth being that he's not all human but he's healthy and crying so that's a good sign," Niora said smiling. _

_Olivia stared at the bundle wide eyed. _

"_I lost m-my baby," she whispered and Niora shook her head. _

"_No sweetheart. You were just dreaming. Here he is," Niora took the bundle from Nia and handed it to Olivia carefully. _

_Olivia took the bundle and the crying stopped. Tears fell from her eyes. He was beautiful. He had vivid green orbs and tiny little Vulcan ears. She touched his cheek lovingly and he cooed slightly. He stared up at her and she stared at him. _

"_He is a beautiful little specimen isn't he?" Niora chuckled and Olivia laughed. _

"_He's perfect," she whispered and held him close. _

"_Okay darling that's enough. You have to give him back now," Niora said and Olivia frowned. _

"_N-No, why?" she asked quickly as Niora pulled her son away from her. _

"_Because he's dead Olivia. See?" she said hurling the bundle at her. _

_Olivia caught it but there was nothing in it. The bundle was empty. Olivia screamed. _

_**End Dream.**_

Olivia shot up in bed as hands shook her again. She struggled at first but upon opening her eyes stopped. Nia sat in front of her. The Andorian's eyes held worry and panic. Nia held her shoulders as if she'd been shaking her awake. She looked around and saw that her balcony door was open.

"I-I had a nightmare…" she choked out.

"I know. It was the same one right? About me and then about your baby?" she asked quietly.

Olivia nodded slowly.

"Livvy—"

"—he was so beautiful Nia; in the dream. I didn't ever want to wake up," she said remembering his bright green eyes and little Vulcan ears.

She began to cry and it soon turned into a wail of pure grief. Nia held her as tight as she could. She hated it when Olivia had this particular nightmare. She remembered back in the prison camp when her mom would hold Olivia when she dreamed of it. Ever since her mom died Nia had been comforting Olivia when she experienced the terrible nightmare.

"Why did this happen to me? What did I do to ever deserve this kind of pain?" she cried and Nia laid her head on Olivia's back as Olivia cried into her lap.

She rubbed Olivia's back soothingly. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Nia turned her head quickly to the balcony door. Kirk had crashed into the open balcony door in his rush. His phaser was out and ready. Spock, Bones, and Uhura followed behind him. Olivia didn't lift her head from Nia's lap. Kirk walked in a little frazzled.

"What happened?! We heard cries!" he yelled nervously.

Nia raised her hand to calm him.

"It is going to be okay. Livvy had her nightmare again," she whispered.

Kirk holstered his weapon and looked at the woman lying in Nia's lap.

"Her nightmare?" he asked confused.

Nia nodded.

"It's the same one she's had for the past three years. I thought it had gone away but I was wrong," she said resting her head on Olivia's back.

"It's okay Livvy. It was just a nightmare. It is not real," she whispered to her friend.

"H-He had m-my eyes," Olivia whispered.

Her voice was muffled. They missed what she said except for Nia and Spock who had acute hearing. Spock's eyes widened some. He realized what her nightmare was about. Nia kissed Olivia's hair as if she was soothing a small child.

"She'll be fine. I will stay with her for the night," she said trying to get everyone out of the room.

Olivia looked up from Nia's lap then. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She wiped some tears off her cheek and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that," was all she could think of to say.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to know what was going on but he also wanted everyone to get some sleep. They had a big day tomorrow.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked and she smiled some and nodded.

They all began to exit but Spock did not move. Olivia looked up at him slowly.

"I'm fine…really," she tried.

It was the first thing she said to him since the incident at the tower.

"I highly doubt that. I would like—" but a voice at the balcony door interrupted him.

"—come on Spock. Let her get some rest," Uhura said and waited.

Kirk and Bones were waiting too. Spock turned back to Olivia.

"Good night," he said and she nodded carelessly.

When they left Nia laid down next to her.

"I miss him Nia, but he is really dense sometimes," she said quietly.

"He will realize soon. Besides, I just don't know how he can go from you to Lt. Uhura. She's nothing like you. Her voice makes my antennas hurt," Nia stuck out her tongue in defense of her friend.

Olivia actually laughed.

"Well he cares about her and we are not to interfere with them, got that?" she asked firmly.

Nia nodded but Olivia saw her antennas cross slyly.

"Ouch!" Nia yelped as a hand connected with the side of her head.

"Uncross your antennas!" Olivia whispered loudly and the two girls fell into a fit of giggles.

**Sorry the chapters are so short but I have good stuff coming and I want to spread it out! I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Chapter is here!!! Please review if you can because I love REVIEWS!!! Your feedback is much appreciated!!! ^_^**

**The Next Day… **

They were all on their own for breakfast. Small shops were set up in the city to accommodate them. Olivia and Nia were up quite early and they now sat in a small diner in the middle of the city. They didn't speak of the night before. They both knew to leave it alone. Nia sipped her liquid beverage and cringed.

"I should have brought my own food from the ship," she whined quietly.

Olivia chuckled as she munched on some leafy substance.

"Not liking New Vulcan much?" she grinned and Nia gave her a playful glare.

"It is nothing like Andoria. It is hot here and sandy. Andoria is cold and it's always snowing. And the food is better," she stopped eating.

Olivia shook her head.

"I thought you were taken from Andoria at a very young age," she inquired.

Nia nodded.

"I have a good memory. Besides, no one forgets that much snow," she giggled.

"Well it makes sense that the two planets are polar opposites. Vulcans and Andorians don't really get along," she said biting a cracker-like piece of food.

Nia frowned.

"Really?" she asked and Olivia realized she never learned of the wars and treaties with both planets.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," she waved it off as Kirk and the rest of the crew walked into the diner, earning stares.

Kirk's eyes found Olivia and Nia and he grinned.

"Well you two are up pretty early," he said sitting next to Nia and playfully flicking one of her antennas.

Nia giggled.

"We were hungry and you were all still sleeping. But we got a big table in case you guys decided to join us," the Andorian said smiling as the crew members sat down.

The crew consisted of Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy, Olivia, and Nia.

"Today is the big day. We test your antidote," Bones said smirking.

Olivia smiled lightly.

"It is exciting. I just hope it works," she said suddenly not hungry anymore.

"It will," Kirk said confidently.

Olivia looked at him.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

Kirk shrugged.

"I don't know. But have a little faith in yourself. You're good at what you do. Believe in it…I do," he said taking a sip of Nia's drink and then spitting it back out into the cup.

Nia laughed. Olivia stared at her captain. His words affected her more then she thought they would.

"Thank you James," she said in a daze.

He looked at her kindly.

"Any time," he replied and started picking at Nia's untouched food.

Spock watched the encounter quietly. The small conversation was interrupted by a group of Vulcans.

"We do not wish for confrontation but the Andorian needs to leave," one of the bigger Vulcans said calmly.

Nia's eyes widened.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked in a small voice very confused.

"Because your kind is not welcomed here; please leave or we will escort you out," one reached for Nia but was stopped when a small but strong hand reached over the table and grabbed his hand before he touched her.

A look that no one had seen in Olivia's eyes showed through. It was deadly.

"There are 206 bones in the body. That's 27 in each hand; 54 in both. That is one fourth of all the bones in your body. With the position my hand is in now over your hand, I can break all 27 bones in 3.2 seconds. That means that in 6.4 seconds I can switch and break the other hand. I'd say give me about 1 minute maybe less to have half the bones in your body broken by the time your friends over here can make a move. When I let go I want you to exit the diner. We will leave after you are gone as to not cause any further trouble," she said her voice low and eerily calm.

She let go slowly. The Vulcan pulled his hand back and cradled it. Olivia never broke his deadly gaze. Slowly, he turned and walked away with his group. Nia stared on. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Olivia turned her attention to Nia when the Vulcans had left.

"Are you alright?" she asked her friend softly.

Her eyes were softer and lighter. Her body was also more relaxed. Nia nodded uneasily.

"I'm okay," she said weakly.

Olivia stood up.

"Come on Nia, we should go," she said and Kirk stood up too.

"I'm coming with you. They may still be out there," he said angrily.

Olivia nodded and took hold of a shaky Nia, pulling her out the door. The rest of the crew followed suit. The Vulcans were waiting outside when they exited through the door. Olivia sighed. She really didn't want conflict. One of the Vulcans stepped up to the crew.

"You must learn your place," the Vulcan said calmly.

Olivia scratched her head. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She was still pissed about Spock not telling her about Amanda; like it wasn't important. Ignoring the Vulcan's comment she turned to Spock.

"How could you not tell me of Amanda's death?" she asked bluntly.

Everyone was taken back by the question and also by how she simply dismissed the large Vulcan like he hadn't said anything. The Vulcan was also perplexed and it showed. Spock stared at her in shock.

"Olivia this is not the time—" but she cut him off.

"—it's as perfect a time as any," she shot back.

The large Vulcan went to speak but Olivia hushed him and turned her attention back to Spock.

"You knew how much she meant to me. To let me find out about her death in front of the entire Vulcan Council was cruel," she seethed calmly.

Spock stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He felt every time he spoke to her he messed up big time.

"Why would you do that?!" she yelled at him trying to get an answer out of him.

Uhura became angry.

"Hey, you weren't there when it all happened! He doesn't like talking about it!" she yelled back.

Olivia felt her blood pressure boil. She was shaking. Kirk knew something bad was going to happen. Olivia was about to tell Uhura if she interrupted their conversation again she'd put her head through a wall when the large Vulcan decided to speak.

"I will not allow you to dismiss—" he didn't finish as Olivia whirled around and hit him square in the face.

The Vulcan went down quickly and Olivia grabbed her hand in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled shaking her hand in pain.

Nia yelped and Kirk grabbed Olivia and pulled her away from the scene. The other Vulcans stared down at the one on the floor. He was out cold. Bones checked his pulse.

"How the hell did you do this with one punch?!" Bones yelled incredulously.

Olivia turned to look at him.

"It's an old technique. Imagine the person you really want to strike and picture them instead of the opponent," she turned to Uhura.

"He won't be up for a while," she said calmly.

Uhura stared at the Vulcan on the floor and then glanced up at Olivia. Olivia stared right back. She no longer really cared what this woman thought of her. Her old self was creeping back into her. And right now she could care less what was running through Spock's mind. Finally she looked at Spock. She knew what she had to do.

"You were right," she said as firmly as she could trying not to break his gaze.

"About what exactly?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia hesitated for a moment. She knew she was going to hurt him. But she needed to get her backbone back. She wouldn't be looked at as a weakling and that was how she felt when around him now. She never used to feel that way. She used to feel loved and wanted. He was treating her like crap and she wasn't just going to stand by anymore.

"In the sickbay, you said you had changed. I agree. You have changed. You're not the Spock I knew three years ago. That Spock was loving and kind and passionate and—and alive! But I'm looking at you now and…and you're as dead as I was!" she yelled at him.

Everyone froze. She might as well have stabbed him. He was destroyed with those words. His calm facial barrier broke with shock. Kirk covered his mouth and Bones looked away. Nia stood still. Uhura didn't say a word. She knew better now. Olivia didn't stop there though.

"I look at you and I see nothing of who you once were! I must have made it up in my head! I'm looking at you and all I feel is anger and pain and regret!" she seethed at him.

Her yelling was causing somewhat of a curious crowd. Spock's eyes shot to hers when he heard the word regret. So she regretted ever being with him? His heart hurt and it took everything he had to not reach for it.

"If I had known that this was what I'd come back too…then you should have just left me in that prison! You were the love of my life! But I came back and was even ready to accept the fact that you had moved on! I was okay I mean it had been three years! I wasn't delusional, I never expected you to not move on! But there is not an inkling of the Spock I knew in there is there?! All of it was destroyed and that is what kills me! The fact that you came to the sickbay to hurt me, to tell me that we were just friends and that you no longer had those feelings for me proves you are not the man I fell in love with! The fact that you have to obey your woman like you are her pet is deplorable and also shows that the man I loved died with me that day! So keep your tainted, guarded friendship! I don't want anything to do with it or this person you have become!" she yelled and finally realized that her cheeks were wet.

She whirled around and headed to the towers quickly. She may have been crying but she would not falter. She ignored the calm, curious looks that she passed. Nia stood still for a moment and then took off after Olivia. Spock could not move and as Uhura moved in to comfort him he pulled her hands away. She was shocked by his quick movements.

"Spock—" she tried but he interjected.

"—we should head to the tower," he said as calmly as he could and walked off quickly.

The rest of the crew followed.

**In the Tower… **

Olivia sat in her room and stared at the balcony doors. She was feeling a lot of emotions. The biggest one being anger; at herself. She smacked her head. Nia knocked on the balcony door and Olivia motioned for her to enter. When Nia did and shut the door Olivia stood up.

"How could I say that to him?!" she asked frantically.

Before Nia could speak Olivia continued.

"I told him he could keep his friendship and that I didn't want it! What the hell was I thinking?!" she ranted.

Nia let her rant.

"Did you see his face?! I think if he wasn't dead like I said, I just killed him!" she covered her face.

Everything became quiet. Nia walked over and sat by her friend.

"I think it's good what you said. You needed to get that off your chest. He is not the same man you told me stories about in the camp. He _has_ changed. But death will do that to a person," Nia finished patting Olivia's shoulder softly.

Olivia looked up at her.

"I feel sick," she said and Nia nodded.

"Doing something you wouldn't normally do, does that to you," she smiled.

"Let's go try out the experiments," Nia suggested.

Olivia nodded slowly and they left.

**Do not worry guys! I did not lie to you! This is a SpockxOC fic. I just want to make it great and I have plans! I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Chapter is here!!! Please review if you can because I love REVIEWS!!! **

**Three Weeks Later…**

They should have been celebrating. All of the test trials were successful. They now had an official antidote for Le-matya poisoning. But no one was celebrating. In fact they had all turned in early for the night. Olivia sat in her room and stared at the balcony doors. She got up and opened them, stepping out into the warm breeze. The Vulcans and Starfleet asked her to look more into the nadion particles to see if there could be a cure to other infections or poisonings. She told them she would. Pike was so proud of her.

She drummed her fingers on the stone gate ledge and stared out into New Vulcan. For a desert it really was quite beautiful. She sat on the balcony and watched the sky. Maybe she wouldn't sleep tonight. She heard another set of balcony doors open and Kirk stepped out. He smiled when he noticed her and headed her way.

"What's keeping you awake?" he asked sitting across from her in one of the balcony chairs.

"A certain pointy eared individual?" Kirk laughed.

Olivia nodded. She knew she could trust him with just about anything. They had become good friends since her arrival on his ship.

"We have said little to each other since what happened three weeks ago. It's sad but I've survived much worse," she said quietly.

Kirk watched her carefully. After a short pause he spoke.

"I think it was very brave of you; what you said to him that day. It couldn't have been easy," he said making Olivia smile sadly.

"It wasn't," she said looking down at the floor.

Kirk nodded.

"I could see how it hurt you. But Spock is half Vulcan. You know that probably better then anyone. The other half of him is a man. He was screwed either way," he said and Olivia chuckled.

"I know but I miss him so much James. I mean, you didn't know him back then. He was so different," she said getting lost in her memories.

"Really? Because when I met him he was a hard ass and I think he hated me," Kirk said smirking.

"No he hated that you reminded him of me," she whispered and Kirk looked at her confused.

"Pike filled me in as best he could on the past three years I missed. One part involved you and Spock's many disagreements. The way Pike described you…you are a lot like me. You don't believe in no-win scenarios, you're stubborn and charming at the same time, you're intelligent, strong both mentally and physically, and you'd do anything to protect those you care about. He hated you because you constantly reminded him of me in everything you said or did," she said and Kirk was about to speak when a loud siren blared throughout New Vulcan.

"What the hell is that?!" Kirk yelled and Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know but I think my ears are going to bleed!" she called back.

They turned to head inside when Nia came running out with Bones.

"What is that?!" Nia cried covering her ears and her antennas were bent low to her forehead.

"I don't know!" Olivia yelled.

Spock and Uhura exited their room. They joined the group quickly.

"It's the solar code!" Spock said trying to be heard above the siren.

"The what?!" Kirk yelled.

"Let's get downstairs and see what's going on!" he suggested and they took off downstairs.

They came across many of the Vulcan elders.

"What's going on?!" Kirk asked them and they looked almost fearful.

"A ship is breaching our solar code," one of the Vulcan elders said quickly.

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked wincing from how loud the sound was.

"It means they did not ask us for permission to enter our atmosphere and have ignored our multiple attempts at communicating with them," the Vulcan elder explained.

"Is it an enemy vessel?!" Kirk asked as one of the Vulcan elders worked on the code.

Finally the siren stopped.

"We will find out soon enough. They are here," Sarek said joining the group.

Kirk whipped out his communicator.

"This is Kirk to Enterprise, do you copy?" he asked and after a few seconds he got a response.

"Yes Captain, we copy. Is everything alright down there?" Sulu asked curiously.

"Did you see a vessel go by?" Kirk asked and then there was a short silence before Chekhov spoke this time.

"No captain. We did not see any vessels approaching New Vulcan. Why?" he asked and Kirk was confused.

"There are no ships on the radar?" he asked puzzled.

"No Captain. I've been here the whole time. Not one ship," he said confidently.

Kirk processed this.

"Alright I want you to put up our shields anyway and keep an eye out for camouflaged vessels," he said and Scotty spoke next.

"That's damn near impossible Captain! The cloaking device has yet to be invented yet! Technology like that is an eon away!" he protested.

Kirk swallowed hard.

"Just do it," he said and shut the communicator off.

The group watched the small vessel land in the desert a few feet away. Many Vulcans had gathered by the tower to see what was going on.

"That vessel…" Olivia trailed off staring at it.

The group looked at her. Olivia racked her head. She knew that design on the exterior of the ship. But from where? Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth. Spock stared at her. He didn't know why she looked so frightened until Nausicaans stepped down as the ramp to the vessel lowered.

Kirk's eyes shot to Olivia as she stared at the brutes. Olivia turned to Nia quickly.

"Do not make any move to try to protect me, do you understand?" she asked quickly.

Nia stared at her wide eyed in fear.

"Nia I mean it. Stay with the Captain and do not bring attention to yourself," she said firmly.

Olivia turned back around as Kirk took Nia's hand tightly within his. The Nausicaans were walking towards the group. They held weapons that she'd never seen before and they did not look twice at the Vulcans. This threw her for a loop because Vulcans were considered one of the more dangerous humanoids. They stopped several feet away.

"Olivia Monroe, you must come with us," one Nausicaan spoke.

She had forgotten how ugly they were.

"She is not going anywhere with you," Spock said his voice coming out dark and deadly.

He stepped forward making a Nausicaan step back some. Olivia was taken a bit back by his voice and bold move but it gave her confidence to speak up.

"You told me you tried to kill me three years ago and that you've come back to finish the job. So why would I go anywhere with you?" she seethed.

The Nausicaan gave what Olivia thought sounded like a gag but it probably was a chuckle. She swallowed hard but made no move to go to them. The Nausicaan took out a picture and looked at it. He showed it to two others and they nodded in agreement. The head Nausicaan aimed his weapon at Spock and Olivia's eyes widened in fear.

"You will come with us," the Nausicaan said in a deadly voice.

Uhura's eyes widened and she immediately stepped next to Spock.

"We can promise you that we will not kill you," the Nausicaan said and Olivia felt fear creep into her body.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Kirk yelled.

"But she is, Captain Kirk," the Nausicaan said and aimed his weapon at the good captain.

"No!" Nia screamed as the Nausicaan fired.

Olivia panicked and her world spun with adrenaline. She was about to retaliate when something hit her head hard. She heard more shots. Olivia dropped to the floor and heard distant screams. She felt a hairy hand take hold of her arm and drag her away as the screams became more distant. She couldn't help but think déjà vu. She heard the Nausicaan say one thing before the darkness took over.

"Take him with us…for leverage."

_**Dream Memory…Years Ago…Starfleet Academy…**_

_She was sitting on a bench in the smaller of the two grounds around Starfleet Academy. She buried her face in her hands in obvious frustration and sadness. She refused to cry. They did this all the time. She shouldn't be so upset. _

_Spock was walking the grounds when he spotted her. It wasn't that hard to spot her. It was extremely early in the morning and everyone was probably still sleeping. He frowned knowing that she was usually still sleeping at this time as well. In fact, he was on his way to wake her up. He walked over to her and his pace quickened when he saw her state. _

"_Olivia has something happened?" he asked quickly standing in front of her. _

_Olivia didn't lift her head. _

"_They didn't show…again," she mumbled. _

_Spock hesitated slightly before he took a seat next to her. _

"_Would you like me to see if my parents can get in contact with them?" he asked trying to console her. _

_Olivia shook her head weakly. _

"_No it's fine. I really shouldn't be so upset. It's not like I see them often anyway. I have nothing to miss. They always have one excuse or another as to why they can't see me. Whether it's that they've found a new plant life or animal species; it's all the same. They're scientists…how can I expect so much from them?" she asked sarcastically. _

"_They are your parents," he said quietly and she nodded. _

"_Yeah, they are. But they don't want to be. I don't think I have much of a place in their world anymore," she murmured. _

"_I believe that to be untrue," Spock said allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder._

"_Well then give me a good reason why they always have an excuse when it comes time to visit me. They only talk to me via PADD. I haven't physically touched them in years," she sniffed and covered her face. _

_Spock felt slightly uncomfortable. He did not like seeing her in such pain. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. She was trembling and he held her tighter. _

"_You will always have a place in my world Olivia," he said and she looked at him. _

_She was surprised he said that aloud. He wiped a small tear away from her cheek with his thumb. _

"_Please do not cry. It pains me to see you in such a state," he whispered and she calmed down._

"_I'm sorry for using you as a tissue," she said and Spock actually gave a small smile. _

"_You may use me as your tissue any time you'd like," he said causing her to laugh heartily. _

_Spock touched her cheek lightly and leaned closer to her. _

"_I will always be with you," he said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead shocking himself in the process. _

_Olivia smiled warmly. _

"_Thank you Spock. I don't believe you'll ever know what your words mean to me," she whispered and they rose and headed to class. _

_**End Dream Memory.**_

**I really hope you loved it! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I took forever but I have a really good reason! My computer died. :;( Took three weeks to get fixed! I was miserable! I promise to update regularly now! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy the long chapter!! Review as always!!! **

**On the Unidentified Vessel…Some Hours Later…**

Olivia's eye opened slowly as a bright light was shunned in her face. She tried to process what the hell happened but her mind was hazy. Gradually, feeling crept back into her body. First she realized she was on a cold, hard, stone floor. Then she felt the terrible pain in her head. She tried to sit up and after the third attempt, made it into a sitting position. Her vision was no longer blurry. She scanned the small room she was in. Her hand touched the side of her head feeling the dry sticky substance that she knew to be blood. There was a bowl of what looked like water and another bowl of what she guessed was food in one corner. There were bars instead of doors in the small room and she suddenly felt like she was back on Klingon in the prison. **She realized she must have the worst luck in the world. **A soft groan made her look behind her.

"Spock!" she whispered loudly.

She quickly crawled over to him. She smacked his cheek softly.

"Spock?" she called and soon his eyes opened slowly.

After a couple of blinks he made eye contact with her.

"W-Where are we?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

"I think we're on the Nausicaan ship," she said quietly.

"How long has it been?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Spock went to sit up but visibly winced and stopped. Olivia helped him into a semi sitting position and looked him over. His side was steady leaking green blood and it had formed a small pool where he had laid. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god you're bleeding," she reached out to touch it when his hand stopped her.

She looked at him.

"I need to try to fix this somehow or you'll die of blood loss. You're hurt so let go of my hand and let me f-fix it," she said sternly though her voice wavered some.

Spock stared at her and the grip on her wrist loosened. She began to examine the wound.

"You're wounded as well," he whispered and she nodded.

"Assholes probably hit me over the head and knocked me out during all the chaos. I'm sorry they took you too," she said still examining his wound.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I cannot keep you safe if I am on New Vulcan, now can I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia looked at him then.

"No I guess not. But I can take care of myself you know," she mumbled.

Spock nodded.

"I do comprehend that you can in fact care for yourself. You would state that to me often in our years at Starfleet Academy together," he stated calmly.

Olivia continued working on his wound and tried to ignore the fluttering she felt when he brought up their years at Starfleet.

"I wish to know more about why they attempted to kill you three years ago and why they have returned," he said and then muffled a hiss of pain when she touched his wound.

"Sorry," she whispered making a face.

"It's a nasty wound. How did you get it?" she murmured curiously.

"One of them was going to shoot you. I could not allow that to happen," he said quietly and her eyes shot to his.

"You got shot for me?!" she yelled in shock.

"Is this really relevant? I feel fine," he said and she looked at him.

"It _is_ relevant! And you 'feeling fine' is scaring me. You're not screaming in pain, and with a wound like this, you probably should be," she said softly.

"What did they shoot me with?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know yet. It's different from what they shot me with. This didn't burn your skin but it sure as hell lacerated it," she said wincing.

Spock leaned against the cold stone wall and tried to relax. His body ached and occasionally he felt sharp pains but he should have been in constant pain. Olivia ripped the sleeve of her uniform off and started cleaning the wound with the bowl of water. Spock would tense every now and then. Olivia tried to do it as efficiently but as quickly as possible. She then ripped the other sleeve of her uniform and made it into a makeshift bandage.

"I need to get you to our sickbay to be treated better but for now this will do. At least the bleeding stopped but I fear infection could be contracted…especially in this place," she said about to back away when he grabbed her arm.

"Your head," he said and she shrugged.

"I'll live," she whispered but Spock did not accept that answer.

"Without a doubt, but allow me to clean it for you," he said softly and she nodded and sat in front of him.

He took the makeshift rag and dipped it in the water before pressing it to her head. She flinched some.

"My apologies," he said and she chuckled.

"It's fine. You were gentle in so many ways but cleaning cuts was not your forte," she chuckled some more.

"Hence I never pursued being a doctor," he shot back and she grinned.

She enjoyed pushing his buttons. It reminded her of better times.

"As I recall you were not the gentlest either," he said and she could see the amusement playing in his eyes.

She laughed lightly.

"Hey I was a cadet but I was good at fixing people. Healing was first, gentle came afterwards," she smiled and Spock stared at her.

A small silence fell over them before Spock spoke.

"May I ask a personal query?" he asked as his voice lowered.

"Ask away," she said as he finished with her head.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked her.

Olivia frowned.

"I've said a lot of things. What are you referring to?" she asked confused.

"When you said you held regrets…" he trailed off and looked away from her.

Olivia's eyes widened some. She had forgotten momentarily about that. He made it easy to forget being mad at him. She thought about it for a moment.

"I hold no regrets with you Spock. Just that I got on that shuttle," she whispered and his head snapped up, their eyes meeting.

"You told me not to go. You stated your fears to me out loud and I still went. All because I was so damn sure I could take care of myself. The truth is…I killed us," she murmured.

Spock's hand touched her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him.

"We are not at fault for what happened that day," he said firmly.

"They are," he added, his eyes shifting towards the barred door.

As he did a Nausicaan came to the bars.

"I am glad to see you are both awake," he said to the two of them.

"What did I ever do to you that you want me dead so badly?" Olivia seethed through her teeth.

"We do not want you dead. We were hired to kill you. It just so happened that the people who wanted you dead three years ago still want you dead. We are bodyguards for hire, if you will. We must make sure you get to the people who want you. They paid good money. This time they want to watch you die," the Nausicaan said in his deep voice.

Olivia stared at the Nausicaan. So they didn't want her dead now. Someone hired them to kill her three years ago. She realized that this may be bigger then she ever imagined and it left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We have specific orders to carry out until we reach our destination. I'm afraid you will need to come with us for a moment," he said opening the door.

Olivia felt Spock move but soon the Nausicaan had his weapon trained on him.

"I wouldn't do anything rash half breed or this time we'll be aiming for you," he said and held out his hand towards Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widened. _That's why they brought him along._ She stood up. Spock was raging inside. He should be protecting her not watching as they lead her off. The Nausicaan turned to Spock.

"We won't be long," he said and Olivia lost the rest of the color from her face as he dragged her out.

Spock sat in the cage alone. He was tired and weak but his adrenaline was fueling him. He listened carefully. _What were they going to do to her?_

A short yelp and then silence. Spock's blood ran cold. His heart stopped and his body froze. He forced himself up and stumbled to the bars. His breathing had accelerated. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes the Nausicaan dragged an unsettled Olivia to the cage.

"Step back half breed," he said to the Vulcan.

Spock reluctantly stepped back and the Nausicaan opened the door and pushed Olivia in. He closed the door and left without another word. Spock was by her side immediately. He touched her shoulder carefully.

"Olivia, what did they do to you?" he asked quickly.

"They injected me with something and it burns like hell," she said angrily.

"And they weren't nice about administering it to me either. Freaking jammed it into my arm. I didn't even get a lollipop!" she yelled hoping they heard her sarcasm.

Spock glanced at the small puncture wound.

"They asked me something while I was with them," she said after a while and looked up at him.

He noticed she still stood close to him.

"What did they ask?" Spock asked curiously.

"They asked, 'What lies in the shade of the vessel?'" she whispered and Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was your answer?" he asked after some thought.

Olivia shook her head.

"I told them I didn't know…because I don't know. They seemed…put-off by my not knowing," she whispered.

"That's when they injected me and brought me back here," she added.

Spock nodded.

"Why do I feel like answering that question will provide us with many answers?" he asked.

"Probably because it will," she answered and then Nausicaans surrounded the cage.

Olivia and Spock tensed.

"We have communicated with the ones who hired us. They say that it is unacceptable for you to not know the answer to the question we asked. They have given us instructions to help you remember," he said and opened the cage.

Olivia felt fear creep up her spine. The Nausicaans grabbed Spock and forced him to his knees which proved to be quite painful for the half Vulcan. Olivia went to stop them as fear burst inside of her like a dam breaking but was stopped by a large Nausicaan.

"Please stop! I don't know the answer! I've never been asked that question before!" she pleaded becoming frantic.

"They said you should know," he said and nodded to the other Nausicaan.

A fist went straight into Spock's face causing him to drop to the floor quickly. Blood flowed from his mouth and he spit out more. Olivia struggled harder.

"Just give me some time! I'll figure it out!" she tried.

The Nausicaans didn't look convinced. Two picked Spock up while the other drove his fist into Spock's stomach. This took the wind out of him and effectively made his wound start to bleed again. He coughed up more blood and tried to steady himself. It wasn't a fair fight. Olivia was screaming and trying to speak.

"Stop it! Please! I'm begging you stop!" she begged.

But the Nausicaans didn't stop. They hit him. They hit him hard and kept at it. He had blocked one and knocked another on his ass but then they all began hitting him. Olivia was going nuts. She turned to the one holding her.

"Please, make them stop. I promise I will figure it out I swear on my life that I will figure it out. Give me a day! One day and you will have your answer!" she grabbed the large Nausicaan's hand tightly.

He thought about it for a moment and then called his men back. They let the half Vulcan go and he dropped to the floor a bloody mess. They were going to get in their last kicks but Olivia ran and threw her body over him as the other Nausicaans sneered down at her.

"Go away!" she screamed laying her head on the Vulcan's back and shielding him with her arms protectively.

She could barely hear his breathing and when she did it came out in short painful gasps. The Nausicaans finally exited. The larger one left a large bowl of water and some bandages for her. He also left some rags.

"I am just doing what I am paid to do. It is not personal, just following orders. Help him if you can," he said leaving the supplies by the cage door.

Olivia brushed some of Spock's hair back and tried to see his face. He was hurt badly. Everywhere she looked she saw green.

"Spock," she whispered in his ear and he flinched some.

She retrieved the bandages and water and set it beside him.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled replacing anger with her fear so she didn't scare him.

Finally Spock moved some. He managed into a sitting position with her help but had to lean up against the wall because he didn't have the strength to hold himself up. His eyes remained closed and his breathing was terribly irregular. Olivia began assessing his injuries.

"They really did a number on your ribs. There could be internal bleeding and they reopened the wound you had previously," she murmured out loud.

Spock coughed harshly and startled her. She wiped the blood from his mouth carefully with a corner of the rag. She wet the rag and gently pressed it to his bruised cheek. He stirred slightly but did not make a move to stop her. The cold water was a mix of pain and pleasure against his hot cheek. She continued gently cleaning the cuts on his face. She was afraid to touch the wounds on his torso without the proper medical equipment.

She could hurt him further. She did manage to steady the bleeding though. She pressed the rag over his eyes and when she pulled it away he opened them slightly. They were tired and Olivia knew he was weakening. He wouldn't have long if he didn't get the proper treatment. Infection would get him if the blood loss didn't.

A hand on her cheek shocked her back to reality. She glanced up seeing Spock softly touching her cheek with one hand. She noticed he was trembling slightly. He swallowed hard and then spoke.

"I-I would like to share s-something with you," he managed to get out.

His voice was hoarse and groggy. It crackled with pain.

"Share it with me when we get out of here," she said knowing what he was trying to do.

Spock shook his head slowly.

"We must think l-logically. I do not think I am—" but she stopped him.

"—don't you dare say it. Don't even think it. We're getting out of here together or not at all," she said firmly.

Spock closed his eyes as he felt the pain spread throughout his body. Olivia grabbed his hand tightly.

"You can't d-die Spock. I didn't come back so you could go ahead and die on me," she said feeling her heart sink.

Spock took a shaky breath.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior s-since you have returned. I-I have treated you t-terribly and made you believe I no longer c-cared about you," he started and she tried to stop him.

"Stop talking like you're going to die! Make amends when we get back to the ship and you're better!" she yelled replacing fear with determination.

Spock let his thumb gently caress her cheek almost absentmindedly.

"Olivia, you n-need to understand why I acted the way I did towards you," he said and she shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't care. I forgave you a while ago. Stop talking," she tried.

"I-I was afraid," he whispered softly.

Olivia looked at him then.

"I-I was afraid to become c-close to you again. I h-had already lost you once. I f-feared I would not be able to bear it a second time," he managed through strained breathing.

Olivia stared at him wide eyed. She was speechless.

"S-So I pushed you away and I kept Nyota close. S-She was the s-safer choice. It was logical," he whispered.

Olivia wondered if she should speak. She was about to when he spoke first.

"It s-seems I have made an error in m-my judgment. I c-care about Nyota but…" he trailed off as his eyelids became heavy.

Olivia panicked slightly and shook him softly.

"Spock, stay with me. Keep talking. Don't go to sleep," she said shaking him again.

Spock looked at her slowly. His eyes were tired and filled with pain but his face never changed. It was only his eyes. The Nausicaan ship shook roughly making her look around. Spock didn't move. His hand rubbed her cheek slowly making her look at him.

"…but I've always loved you…" his hand dropped from her cheek and his brown eyes disappeared under his eyelids.

Olivia's heart rose and then sunk fast.

"Spock? Spock?!" she shook him but he didn't respond.

Light rings began to swirl around them and soon she found herself holding Spock on the transporter pad of the USS Enterprise. She really didn't feel relief in that moment though.

"No…no, no, no! Wake up! Hey, get up! I didn't come back here to watch you die! Now get up! You don't just say something like that and then decide to die! I have questions! Spock, get up!" she yelled at him fiercely.

Kirk raced to the transporter room followed by Nia, McCoy and Uhura. They all looked horrified. Olivia shook Spock again and beat his chest.

"Come on! Please don't do this! Please!" she cried as McCoy ran in and opened his bag and his communicator.

"I need more men up here damn it!" he shouted into the device and then closed it.

"Olivia I'm going to need your help!" Bones said glancing at the tear stained woman.

"H-He's n-not b-breathing," she stuttered.

Bones nodded.

"Then lets make him," he said and Olivia nodded quickly.

Kirk stood some feet away and was about to speak when the intercom went off.

"Captain, the Nausicaans are engaging. We need you on the bridge!" Sulu yelled over the com.

Kirk groaned and whirled around.

"Uhura I need you at the communications station!" he yelled and she reluctantly followed him.

Nia watched the scene unfold before her. She was in shock. McCoy was trying to get the half Vulcan to breathe but it was looking worse and worse. Olivia leaned her forehead against his.

"Spock…" she whispered.

"Please don't do this. I know I left you for a long time but…I came back to you. So please, please come back to me," she begged softly in his ear.

Bones stopped CPR. He took in a long deep breath and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry…" he began but she wasn't listening.

"You once said that I'd always have you. You told me that there was always going to be a place for me in your world. Well Spock, I need you in my world too. I need you so please breathe. Breathe and open your eyes," she whispered in his ear, her forehead still against his.

Nia cried silently. Olivia's hands gripped his ripped shirt firmly. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you. I love you! Please wake up so I can tell you. Spock, please!" she begged and opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes widened. She stared into open brown ones.

"Bones!" she yelled catching the attention of the good doctor.

She pulled her head away from his quickly.

"Well I'll be god damned!" Bones said as he watched the half Vulcan look around slowly.

"He has a heartbeat!" Bones yelled as the other medics arrived.

"We need to get him down to sickbay!" Bones ordered.

Olivia gently pushed some of his hair back.

"Olivia, you're coming too but you are way too emotionally compromised. You can watch but you're not helping," Bones said sternly and Olivia nodded and followed them all down to the sickbay.

**I really hope you loved it! You must hate me. This will HOPEFULLY never happen again! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter has arrived! The story is far from over!! Enjoy it!!! Review as always!!!!**

**In the Sickbay… **

Bones finished patching him up and injected the last hypo into his sore neck. He turned to Olivia who watched from a chair by his bedside.

"Alright so he's pretty banged up but he'll live. I don't know how since his heart stopped for a good ten seconds but we'll take it now won't we?" he offered some humor.

Olivia let a small smile escape her lips and she nodded.

"Thanks Bones," was all she could think of to say.

The doctor nodded.

"It's my job. Keep an eye on him will you? I'm officially handing his chart over to you. It's your job now," Bones said and handed her his chart.

She took it hesitantly.

"Why?" she questioned.

Bones huffed.

"Because I don't like him and you do," he said and Olivia let out a laugh.

"Your honesty is brutal," she smiled.

Bones grinned.

"The way I like it," he said as he exited.

Olivia was left alone with the half Vulcan who she thought was sleeping. She turned to him and was surprised to see his eyes open.

"Spock?" she whispered softly and his eyes shifted to hers.

He looked like he wanted to speak but nothing came out. Olivia caressed his cheek softly.

"Rest for now. I'll be here when you wake up," she said soothingly.

Spock seemed to accept that as his eyes slowly closed and soon he was asleep. Olivia watched as his chest rose up and down slowly. She watched for any glitch in his breathing patterns. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Livvy is he going to be alright?" Nia asked quietly.

Olivia hugged Nia tightly.

"Yes he'll be okay. He's hurt pretty bad but he'll live," she said still holding onto Nia tightly.

"What about you? How are you?" Nia said touching the white bandage on her friend's head.

Olivia smiled warmly.

"I'm just fine," she said playing with Nia's antennas.

"The Nausicaans stopped their pursuit. We got away. Captain Kirk is really mad though. He wanted to go after them but I think we all calmed him down," she said filling Olivia in.

"They are extremely persistent for hired help huh?" Olivia asked and Nia nodded.

There was a short pause before Olivia spoke again.

"What happened when the Nausicaans took me? I got knocked out and I didn't see. I know they had aimed at James but he seemed alright when I saw him," she said curiously.

Nia nodded.

"The Nausicaan missed. Then one of them aimed for you when all the chaos was happening. The larger Nausicaan tried to yell at him but he had already fired and Spock saved you. I wasn't sure if he got hit because he wasn't acting like someone who got shot. Jim and Spock took out four Nausicaans before more came down the ramp to help. We were outnumbered. They hit Jim and took off with you and Spock. Lt. Uhura was not happy about that," she finished staring at the half Vulcan sleeping.

"Well I'm sure once she sees that he's okay she'll be fine," Olivia said softly.

Nia sighed.

"Why do they want you so badly?" she groaned.

Olivia saw that the Andorian was becoming tired as she yawned every now and then.

"I will discuss it with you in the morning. For now, go to bed," she said rubbing the Andorians antennas lovingly.

"Are you sure you don't want some company?" the young girl yawned again.

Olivia smiled.

"I'll be fine. Please go get some rest," she persisted.

Nia hugged Olivia tightly.

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again. But Jim said that he would never let that happen and neither would Spock. He told me to take comfort in the fact that Spock was with you and he'd keep you safe," Nia smiled.

"He is good at calming people even though he's so frantic all the time," she giggled and Olivia chuckled.

"He is a good man," she whispered and Nia nodded.

"And cute too," she grinned and Olivia rolled her eyes.

So Andorians were little horn balls at seventeen. She'd have to watch Nia now. She smiled as the sleepy Andorian shuffled off to bed. Olivia checked Spock's charts again when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"How's he doing?" Uhura asked in a whisper.

Olivia looked up from her chart and smiled.

"He's pretty banged up but he'll live. I'd give him a day or two and he'll be back on the bridge in no time," she said trying to be reassuring.

"I saw him when you were beamed aboard. He looked…dead," she said and bit her lip.

Olivia's eyes saddened for the woman before her.

"Well he is very much alive so let's think positively," she nodded and Uhura looked at her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Can we talk out of his hearing range?" she said and Olivia thought about saying no.

She really wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture. But it was something in Uhura's face that made her nod slowly. The communications officer didn't look like she wanted to quarrel. They walked a few feet before Uhura turned quickly and Olivia thought that for a moment the woman was going to swing.

"I love Spock," she said bluntly.

Olivia was taken back by her bluntness but nodded all the same.

"I know you do I—" but Uhura held up her hand.

"—let me finish," she said and Olivia went silent.

"But you love Spock too. You have history that basically froze in time when you were taken to the Klingon prison planet so of course the love is still there _for you_. I get that. I'd be fine with that. But the fact is that the love isn't one sided. He loves you too. And that is where the problem is," she said trying to stay calm.

Olivia waited for her to continue.

"He loves you. He loves you with a love I've never even seen before. And I can't compete. I tried to live the fantasy. I tried to ignore the looks. How his whole demeanor would change when you walked into a room. I tried, but I can't compete. And if I let it continue the pain will be that much worse. I love him. I love him and that is why I'm going to let him go. I want him to be happy even if it's not with me. So I'm stepping down, giving up, and ending this triangle that's been going on since you came on the ship. I can't compete and I'm not going to try anymore," she finished taking a deep breath.

The two women stood there in complete silence for several moments. Olivia didn't know what to say. This was what she wanted but not in this way. Finally she found her voice.

"I'm s-sorry," she mumbled and Uhura shook her head.

"No…you're not," she said and exited quickly.

**On the Bridge…**

"I'm requesting permission to pursue them because I respect you as a Starfleet Admiral and as a friend, but you know that even if I don't get your permission I'm going anyway!" Kirk seethed to his former Captain.

Pike rubbed his eyes and smoothed out his hair. He knew the young Captain was frustrated.

"I know you're upset Kirk but—" he was cut off.

"—they broke like fifty million rules and violated several different codes! They came into restricted airspace! Attacked Starfleet officials! They badly injured my First Officer! Along with kidnapping, give me the permission I need!" he roared.

Pike sighed. He wasn't going to get through to him.

"If I give you permission, what will you do?" he asked calmly.

"We'll find the ship and destroy it," Kirk said angrily.

Pike groaned.

"We'll find out why the hell they want Dr. Monroe so badly!" Kirk revised his statement.

"Alright," Pike said after a short silence.

"…and then we'll destroy it," Kirk mumbled.

"What was that?" Pike asked not hearing him.

"Nothing," Kirk said blandly.

Pike hesitated for a moment.

"Alright but not yet. I want you back at Starfleet immediately. We'll equip your ship with the necessities for the mission and I think it's only fair you give your crew the rest they deserve. Also…I'm adding another crewmember to your ship," Pike added.

Kirk frowned at his last statement.

"Who?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"His name is Rafe. He is an outstanding security officer. He'll be essential to the crew," he said.

Kirk knew something was up.

"And why will he be so essential? My security team is just fine," Kirk said with a hint of pride to his voice.

"Two reasons Jim. One. He's the best in his field; his skills are untouchable. And Two. His last name is Monroe. He's Olivia's brother. If anyone can help you guys figure out what the hell is going on, it's him," Pike finished.

The bridge was stunned.

"Her brother?" Kirk questioned.

"We got in contact with him on the planet Orion. He was the only one we could reach when Olivia had the accident. They were close and when he heard the news he dropped out of Starfleet and became a recluse. We never heard from him again until yesterday. He's anxious to see her. So come back home first. Get some rest and strength back, then you have my permission to head to Nausicaa," he said nodding.

Kirk reluctantly agreed.

"Mr. Sulu, chart our course back to Earth," he said rubbing his temples.

"Yes captain," Sulu said grateful they were headed back to Earth first.

The crew was tired and some shore leave would be just what they needed to get back in the game.

**I really hope you loved it! Let me know! I will update soon!! Review!!! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter has arrived! Enjoy it! Review as always! **

**In the Sickbay… **

Olivia sat motionless in the chair by his bed deep in thought. The speech Uhura gave was bothering her. Something was off and now she had just found out that her brother had returned and was waiting for her back at Starfleet. She closed her eyes slowly. It felt good having her eyes closed. Sleep was a luxury these days. Soon her body gave out and she fell asleep, her head resting on his bed and her hand lightly touching his.

_**Dream Memory…Starfleet Academy… **_

_They were lying in bed together. The rain was coming down in torrents and classes had been canceled due to the flooding in many areas of the school. Olivia was so happy they canceled classes before either of them got dressed and ready. She turned to face him and their eyes met. It still took her breath away every time he looked at her; like she was the only person in the room. In this case though, she was. She smiled softly and he brushed some hair from her face gently. _

"_We have a free day today. What would you like to do?" he asked his voice still a little groggy from sleep. _

_Olivia thought about it for a moment before scooting closer to him. _

"_I want to stay in all day with you," she said after a while. _

_Spock let a small smile escape his lips. _

"_All day?" he asked. _

"_Yes, it's supposed to rain all day anyway. Classes are canceled. Rafe is on call so he won't be bothering us. A day in bed with you sounds wonderful," she grinned. _

_Spock could not resist her. He loved making her smile and found he did it often. She leaned her forehead against his. Her lips slowly met his in a soft kiss that began to deepen as it progressed. Spock collected her in his arms tightly holding her to him and she could have melted right there. She let her arms encircle his neck as they lay in the bed occasionally planting kisses on each other here and there. They were content just lying there forever. Spock let the back of his hand softly caress her cheek lovingly. _

"_Your parents are coming in tomorrow right? I hope it stops raining by then. Sarek will be less then pleased," she mused. _

_Spock smirked slightly. _

"_My mother loves the rain," he whispered and Olivia grinned. _

"_She would," she murmured smiling. _

"_I would like to tell them about the significant advance in our relationship if that is alright with you," he said on a more serious note. _

_Olivia stared at him for a moment. _

"_Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked suddenly a little nervous. _

_Spock hesitated. _

"_My mother will be thrilled," he tried. _

_Olivia sat up and chuckled. _

"_But Sarek will not be so thrilled. He wasn't happy with us being __**friends**__ so I can only imagine what he's going to say when…" she trailed off as Spock also sat up and took her cheeks within his hands. _

"_He is going to accept it. If he does not then that is his dilemma, not ours," he said firmly._

_Olivia finally nodded. _

"_Okay then but not in front of the other representatives. I really don't feel like striking an elder this week," she said and Spock couldn't help but smirk. _

"_Agreed."_

_**The Next Day… **_

_Olivia pulled on her uniform and tied her wet hair back into the usual professional bun. Spock exited the bathroom already set to go. His eyes looked nervous. Olivia walked up to him. _

"_You're going to be fine," she said smiling to reassure him. _

"_I know I will be exceptional. I am concerned about you," he said softly making eye contact with her. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_I'll be great. I've lived with them as long as you have. They'll get over it once they've had their say. We'll all be alright," she smiled. _

_Spock nodded once. _

"_Always optimistic…it is not logical," he said smirking. _

"_Good, then I know I'm still me," she grinned and gave him a small peck on the cheek. _

"_Why don't you go ahead? They're probably waiting for you. I'll catch up. I still have to take care of some things here," she said turning from him to grab her PADD. _

"_I can wait," he said but she shook her head. _

"_Amanda hasn't seen you in the longest. She's probably freaking out. Go to her. I'll catch up I promise," she said nodding._

_Spock hesitated before finally nodding. _

"_I will see you in the Assembly Hall," he said and she nodded as he exited. _

_**Half an Hour Later… **_

_Spock glanced at his watch carefully. Where the hell was she? He was beginning to feel hints of worry._

"_Spock, where is Olivia?" Amanda asked almost reading his mind. _

_Spock turned to his mother and she was taken back by his eyes. They clearly displayed emotion. Spock must have realized because the moment she noticed, the emotion disappeared. _

"_She was supposed to be here a while ago wasn't she?" Amanda asked figuring it out. _

_Spock managed a nod. That is when Pike walked in. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a situation. There is a hostile former Starfleet employee on the premises. He is armed and dangerous. I'm going to have to ask that you all stay in here until he is apprehended," he finished as Spock made his way up to the captain. _

"_Spock, I'm sorry but we needed Olivia's assistance in the med bay. The guy shot at cadets. The wounded are being delivered there as we speak," he said just as shots were fired outside the Assembly Hall. _

_Pike and Spock both drew their weapons and Amanda grabbed Spock's arm. _

"_It will be alright mother," he said trying to reassure her. _

_Sarek took Amanda's shoulders and led her back away from the door. Spock and Pike walked carefully to the door and as soon as they opened it, cadets came running in out of the gunfire. They were scared to say the least. _

"_He shot at all of us! Even the security and the medics!" one girl cried. _

_Spock's eyes shot to hers. _

"_Did you say the medics were out there Cadet?" he asked quickly._

_The young girl nodded hurriedly. _

"_One was helping this boy and he just started shooting!" she said as tears fell down her face. _

_Spock felt a chill go up his spine and he looked at Pike. _

"_She'll be okay," he said firmly. _

_Meanwhile, Olivia slumped against a wall out of the shooter's sight. She held her side tightly as blood seeped through her fingers. She had to get to the Assembly Hall. She had to get help. She bit her lip as searing pain cut through her and she held her side tighter. The son of a bitch shot her when she was helping a young man. The poor kid didn't have a chance and she had no choice but to run. She just hoped he didn't follow. She took in a shaky breath and was about to move when hands grabbed her roughly. She was about to scream until she saw who it was. _

"_Rafe?" she whispered loudly. _

_Rafe shushed her and nodded. His head was cut but he looked fine. _

"_Can you believe one freaking guy is causing all this mayhem?" he asked chuckling and then looked down noticing her wound. _

_His chuckle stopped and his face became deadly serious. _

"_Oh shit you've been hit," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes. _

"_Nice observation Sherlock, care to deduce anything else?" she said sarcastically. _

_Rafe grinned. _

"_At least you still have your humor," he joked and it earned him a glare. _

"_Okay time to get serious. You're bleeding a lot. Give me an assessment of the situation," he said taking off his uniform outer shirt. _

_Olivia winced as he pressed the shirt to her side roughly. _

"_You're so not gentle," she complained and Rafe could see that her face lost a lot of color. _

_Sarcasm was keeping her going. Rafe slipped his arm under hers. _

"_Don't make me drag you all the way there," he said flashing a grin._

"_Shut your face!" she snapped and Rafe chuckled._

_He had to keep her on her feet. They darted for the Assembly Hall as fast as they could. Rafe heard the gunshots but didn't stop. They were only a short distance away when Olivia's feet gave out. Rafe stopped by a protruding wall. _

"_Livvy, we have to keep moving!" he said quickly._

_But he saw his sister's face. She was pale and she was losing blood fast. _

"_R-Rafe I c-can't run anymore," she said and he watched the sweat drip down her forehead. _

"_I'm so tired. That's bad. Try not to let me fall asleep…" she said as her eyes became heavy. _

_Rafe shook her roughly making her open her eyes. _

"_Stay with me Livvy. Tell me how bad the wound is," he said trying to get her to talk. _

"_I-I think it missed my vital—" she coughed up a lot of blood. _

"_My bad…" she whispered as she slumped against him. _

_Rafe cursed and held her up. She immediately became his baby sister again. _

"_I know it hurts sis but try to be strong. Hang in there," he whispered in her ear. _

_Olivia held onto his shirt tightly and let her head rest against his shoulder. _

"_I'm trying," she mustered out. _

_More gunshots were heard and Rafe held her close. _

"_I'm going to protect you with my life. So don't go dying on me," he said and she managed a small smile. _

"_I'll survive just because you said that," she joked and Rafe laughed. _

"_Okay Livvy. Let's get this guy out of our school…preferably in a body bag," he said and she nodded. _

_He leaned her against the wall and pulled out his phaser setting it off of stun. He peeked out and saw the man heading for the Assembly Hall with a Cadet hostage in front of him, blocking. He gave Olivia one last look and headed out. The man was just about to reach the Assembly Hall when Rafe shot him in the back. As the man fell the Assembly Halls burst open and Pike and Spock ran out with the crowd behind them. Rafe had no time to greet them properly. He pocketed his phaser and whirled around. _

"_I need a medic over here now!" he yelled to the medics running out of the building._

_Cadets lied on the floor, some wounded slightly others major. Spock watched as Rafe took off. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He followed Rafe before anyone could stop him. _

"_Livvy, how we doing?" he asked as he turned the bend. _

_His eyes widened. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. She held his rumpled shirt tightly to her side and with her other bloody hand wiped her cheek._

"_It r-really h-hurts," she mumbled as more tears fell. _

_Rafe was by her side immediately and wiped some tears from her face. _

"_It's okay Livvy. You're going to be just fine," he tried and that is when Spock turned the corner. _

_His eyes widened and he froze. Olivia sniffed some and tried to let out a shaky breath. _

"_R-Rafe I don't want to d-die," she whispered fear evident in her voice. _

_Rafe made her look at him. _

"_I won't let you, you hear? I promise," he added. _

_Olivia nodded slowly. _

"_I need to go get help. There are a lot of injuries and the medics probably got held up," he turned to Spock. _

"_Stay with her," he said and Olivia grabbed his hand. _

"_I'll be right back," he reassured her. _

_She slowly let go of his hand and he took off. Spock knelt down beside her. She finally looked at him. _

"_I'm scared," she whispered. _

_He hated that he could do nothing for her. _

"_That is illogical. You will be fine," he said sternly and she was actually comforted by his words._

"_It's no fun getting shot," she said trying to lighten the mood. _

_She must have forgotten who she was with. Spock pressed the shirt harder against her wound and she winced. _

"_Please talk to me. If I pass out, I may not get back up. So please talk to me," she almost begged. _

_Blood slowly leaked out of her mouth. She kept wiping at it but more would come. _

"_My parents are looking forward to seeing you," he started and Olivia smiled forcefully. _

"_I miss them," she said softly. _

"_My mother asked about you several times in your absence. She will be concerned. Expect her by your bedside later," he said and Olivia nodded. _

"_I would love to have Amanda by my bedside. She has a wonderful bedside manner," she said and then coughed up a lot of blood. _

_Spock's small smile faded and was replaced with concern, panic even. _

"_Olivia?" he asked quietly and the young girl's body went limp. _

_Spock's eyes widened and Rafe turned the corner with medics. _

"_What happened?" he yelled and Spock couldn't take his eyes off Olivia. _

"_She coughed up a vast amount of blood and then passed out," he said, his voice mono tone but his eyes wild with fear. _

_Rafe let the medics through and managed to drag Spock out of the way so they could do their job. _

"_We need to get her into surgery now!" one medic yelled. _

"_Let's move people, she's one of us!" another shouted and they ran her to the med bay. _

_Rafe let his hand rest on Spock's shoulder. _

"_She'll live Spock," he said firmly. _

"_She has too," the half Vulcan replied in a whisper. _

_**In the Med Bay…Some Hours Later…**_

_Olivia's eyes opened slowly. She didn't feel any more pain but did feel quite sore. She glanced down to see her hand being held lightly by another. His head was resting on her bed and he was sleeping soundly. She smiled noticing how un-Vulcan he looked in that moment. She mover her hand a little and he jolted up. _

"_You are awake," he said, his eyes still tired with sleep. _

"_Y-Yeah," she said a little hoarse. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked taking her hand in his tighter now. _

"_Sore but there's no pain," she said smiling some. _

"_Olivia, I thought—" he stopped quickly. _

_She gave his hand a soft squeeze. _

"_I'm okay," she said and he nodded after some hesitation. _

"_Rafe is in the waiting room along with Captain Pike and my parents. They all wish to see you. I have told my parents of our relationship. I had to…they could see it and it was the only way they would let me in," he said and Olivia knew he had probably showed some emotions while she was out. _

_She smiled comfortingly. _

"_Well good. I'm glad they finally know. This should be fun," she said though he detected the hint of sarcasm in her voice. _

_He smirked lightly and stood to get them. _

"_You'll be back too right?" she asked and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. _

"_Of course," he said and exited. _

_**End Dream Memory. **_

**I really hope you loved it! Let me know! I will update soon! Review! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter is here! Enjoy it! Review as always because I love hearing from you! **

Olivia lifted her head some when she felt his hand move. Her eyes drifted to his and saw that he was awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up to check his vitals. They were normal.

"Welcome back," she whispered and Spock nodded slowly.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You gave us quite the scare there Spock. Try not to do it again," she said more seriously.

"I will try," he said as their eyes met.

"I heard you," he whispered and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Heard me?" she repeated.

"Earlier…when we arrived on the ship. You were speaking to me…and I heard you vaguely…" he said and Olivia began to panic.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he asked and Olivia froze.

"Uh…y-yeah," she said unsurely.

Spock sat up slowly and leaned against his pillow. His wounds were doing a lot better. He waited. Olivia panicked.

"I just wanted to tell you that…um…that you couldn't die because there are so many people that care about you. You couldn't leave them," she said nodding.

Spock stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Well I must have heard you because I had a strong urge to wake up," he said and Olivia forced a smile.

"Well I'm glad," she managed.

"You dreamed of Rafe," Spock said bluntly shocking her.

"I did," she said nodding some.

"He is back on Earth?" Spock asked quietly.

"Yes, he wants to see me," she said.

Spock looked away from her and stared at the blanket in his hands. He seemed to have a scowl in his eyes. Olivia reached out and touched his hand. He tensed ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"He did not stay," Spock said still looking down.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"Rafe did not stay for your funeral," he said and looked at her finally.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Well I guess that's okay. I mean, it was probably difficult for him," she said quietly.

Spock stared at her.

"It was difficult for me as well…but I stayed," he said and Olivia could detect the hint of anger in his voice.

"Rafe left as soon as Admiral Pike started speaking. He left and I never saw him again. I stayed. I stayed from the moment Pike began his speech to the moment they lowered an empty box into the ground, I stayed," he said his hands balling into fists holding the blanket.

Olivia fell silent.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper.

"For what?" Spock said eyeing her.

"For staying," she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

Spock nodded somewhat. He did not know how he would react to seeing Rafe again. She took his hand carefully within hers.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked changing the subject.

"I think I will make it," he said and showed her a small smile.

She chuckled lightly.

"I'm so relieved," she said and let out a small laugh.

A voice on the intercom caught their attention.

"All personnel please report to the shuttle carriers. We will be shuttling down in fifteen minutes," Chekhov said over the com.

Olivia turned to Spock.

"It's show time," she said nervously.

**On Earth…Shore Leave… **

They had all exited the shuttle carriers and were greeted by a colossal crowd. Kirk's eyes widened.

"Didn't know you were this popular," he said turning to Olivia.

"Me either," she said shocked.

She stopped at the edge of the ramp and stood there frozen with Nia by her side. The crowd snapped pictures and yelled her name. She made out Pike trying to get through the crowd. He was struggling. Uhura watched Spock watch Olivia. She wondered in that moment if she stood any chance at all.

Olivia took in a deep breath and was about to walk with Nia when a phaser went off. They froze again and her eyes widened. Spock and Kirk both readied their phasers. The crowd went silent and parted in fear as a large man stepped up.

He had long dark brown hair that was braided behind his back. Some hair still fell in his face. He had dark piercing green eyes. He had slight stumble on his face and his skin was slightly toasted as if he had a nice tan but usually it was milky white. He pocketed his phaser as everyone got quiet.

"Hey Livvy, it's been awhile," the man said in a gruff voice.

Olivia stared at the man before her.

"Rafe?" she asked in shock.

Three years had changed the young man. He looked older, more mature and confident. He didn't look like her brother the security cadet any longer. He looked like a warrior. The man nodded some.

"Came to see if all of it was really true. Came to see if you were really alive and kicking," he said remaining where he was.

Olivia let a small, shaky smile slip onto her lips.

"Alive and kicking," she repeated.

Rafe nodded.

"You look…different," he said and Olivia nodded quickly.

"So do you," she said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Three years can do that to a person," he said and she could not detect the emotion in his voice.

There was silence. Olivia held Nia's hand tighter. Rafe wasn't making any sudden moves to go to her and all she wanted to do was run to him.

"Well I should go. You got a lot of people there that want to see you. I just wanted to see you were okay," he said and turned quickly making for the housing.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She turned to Nia.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she said and before Spock could stop her she took off after Rafe.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"Shouldn't he be a little happier his sister is alive?" he asked confused.

Spock stared out into the distance watching Olivia run to her brother.

"That day did something to Rafe. It did something to us all," he said and Kirk stared at him.

Olivia finally caught up to her brother and touched his shoulder. He shrugged her off roughly.

"What the hell Rafe?" she asked loudly.

The people by the shuttles could still hear them.

"I thought I could do this Livvy but I can't!" he yelled back.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"Because you died!" his voice boomed silencing her and quieting everyone by the shuttles.

"You died and I dealt with it! And now you're here and I can't deal with it!" he roared.

"I lost my baby sister and I learned to cope. And now you're standing right in front of me and I don't know what the hell to do first!" he said as his eyes became glassy.

Everything was silent. Olivia stared at him. He was shaking. She stepped forward slowly.

"I think you should hug me. I think that's what you should do first," she said cracking a smile.

Rafe wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and quickly walked towards her. He enveloped her in his big arms tightly and buried his head in her shoulder. She quickly wrapped her arms as much as she could around him.

"I packed for Earth as soon as I heard the news from Pike. I didn't believe it, not for a second but I had to see what the hell was going on," he said chuckling some as they pulled away.

Olivia smiled some.

"I'm glad you came," she said touching his cheek lightly.

"Me too," he said shooting her a grin.

"I see you reunited with the half breed," he said motioning towards Spock.

Olivia gave him a playful glare.

"Don't call him that, and he's moved on since three years ago. It seems like everyone has changed," she said quietly.

Rafe raised an eyebrow.

"Half breed found someone else?" he asked now curious.

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah he has. But it's complicated," she said and Rafe laughed.

"Uh when it's complicated it usually means it won't last," he grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said and he threw an arm around her playfully.

They walked back to the shuttles together much happier. Spock walked down first with Uhura by his side.

"Half breed! It's good to see your face again!" Rafe grinned and took Spock's hand in a firm shake as he used the other to give the Vulcan a pat on the back.

"Welcome back Rafe," Spock said calmly even though he was kind of happy to see the jolly man, nicknames and all.

Spock turned to introduce Uhura but Rafe was already on top of it.

"And who is this beautiful specimen here?" he said taking Uhura's hand and kissing it lightly.

Uhura blushed at his bold move and Spock just stared at him.

"Uh, Lt. Nyota Uhura, sir," she said politely knowing he was of higher rank though not in uniform.

"An exquisite name for an even more exquisite woman," he said making her blush more profound on her dark skin.

"T-Thank you sir," she said nodding some.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Now she realized why she liked Kirk so much. He was just like her brother. Rafe seemed to realize why the girl looked slightly uncomfortable around him. He saw Spock staring at him and then turned to Olivia in realization.

"_She's_ the other woman?" he yelled and Olivia smacked her forehead.

Kirk came down from the platform with Nia.

"I know it's not fair. All the hot ones just see something in him," he said making Spock tinged a slight green.

Rafe chuckled as he shook hands with the Captain.

"James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. Pleased to meet you," Rafe said becoming slightly more formal.

Kirk chuckled.

"It's Jim and the pleasure has to be mine. I hear you can help us with our little Nausicaan problem," he said and Rafe nodded pulling out his PADD.

"As a matter of fact, I was looking into them on the way here and I also read your report. Nausicaans don't have the resources for the type of technology you described here. You're talking weapons that aren't even in the beginning stages of construction yet. I see here untraceable bullets, explosive aerial tech, invisibility cloaks, all techs that has been talked about but never attempted; at least not yet," he paused.

"Invisibility cloaks require technology that this day and age cannot provide just yet. The way I'm looking at this is we got another Nero-like problem," he said and this seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Rafe stared at the PADD and then shook his head.

"Their weapons scream futuristic. None have been tested yet because none have been built yet. These are the weapons of the future and my only guess is that someone wants Livvy dead for something she hasn't even done yet," he said finally looking up at Olivia.

So he did his homework. Olivia was still in shock.

"So you think someone hired the Nausicaans to kill me because of something I'm _going_ to do?" she asked still shocked.

Rafe shook his head slowly.

"That's the only theory I got right now," he said carefully.

"Great…another freaking Nero is all we need," Kirk said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah but now you have an advantage," Rafe said putting his PADD away.

"Oh yeah and what advantage would that be?" Kirk said clearly frustrated.

"Me," Rafe said grinning and everyone else couldn't help but grin as well.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know! I have a pretty clear vision of where this is heading! Hope you guys stay with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter is here and though I bit short you guys get a taste of our villains! Enjoy it! Review as always because I love hearing from you! **

**In Kirk's Command Room…On Shore…**

They all sat in the chairs around a large oval desk. Kirk sat at the head of the table while Rafe sat at the other end. The crew was all gathered because they had to go over some strategies before heading to Nausicaa. They were coming up with none on account of no one was really thinking about strategies. Their minds were full. Nero filled their heads, pounded on their skull, laughed until their ears ached. Another Nero; that's what Rafe had said.

"Who the hell could it be?" Kirk finally spoke up.

"It could be anyone Jim. We do not even have to know the person yet if what Rafe says is true," Spock answered solemnly.

"It could be someone we have yet to meet," he finished.

Olivia let her head lean on her hand. She was lost for words. Nia petted her hair some for comfort. Everything was just so messed up. Suddenly, as if out of the blue, she turned to Rafe.

"What lies in the shade of the vessel?" she asked quickly.

Rafe's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked shocked by her random question.

"What lies in the shade of the vessel? They asked me that on their ship. They said the people that wanted me dead said I should know the answer. It has to be of some importance because they were going to kill Spock right in front of me if I didn't answer them," she said shaking her head.

"How did you get them to stop? I mean, you obviously don't know the answer so why is half-breed here still breathing?" Rafe asked and Olivia recalled her memory.

"I told them I would figure it out. I told them that I would remember if I was given just a little more time. I begged them. Their leader allowed it and then you guys came to the rescue. But that's not my point. My point is that I've had to already meet them because then how would I know the answer to that question? How could they be so sure I knew?" she asked looking at Kirk.

"Maybe they got the times wrong. I mean Nero messed up several times when trying to get Spock," he suggested.

Olivia bit her thumb nail in thought.

"I don't know. They seem too calculated for that," she said thinking hard.

Kirk rubbed his temples.

"Well we're not going to get any strategies out today so we'll reconvene tomorrow. Dismissed," he said and everyone filed out.

Spock was going to speak to Olivia when Uhura touched his arm lightly. He turned to her and waited for her to speak.

"We need to talk," she whispered and Spock furrowed is eyebrows.

"About?" he asked but Uhura shook her head.

"Not here," she said and Spock stared at her.

"Is everything alright—" but she cut him off.

"—Spock, please. I need to talk to you," she said and Spock finally nodded some and followed her to her room.

Olivia walked outside to get some fresh air. Nia went off with Chekhov towards the gym. She took in a deep breath but it didn't help.

"I always drink," a voice came from behind her.

She turned and stared at her Captain confused.

"I always drink when I'm stressed out. It takes a load off my brain," he grinned.

"Know any good places?" she asked and Kirk's eyes widened.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he joked and she laughed as he led her to his favorite bar.

**Meanwhile…On Nausicaa…**

The Nausicaans returned and exited the ship. They walked up to two people waiting for them.

"Well…where is she?" one voice asked impatiently.

The head Nausicaan looked down in shame.

"Her friends are powerful. They do not give up so easily. It is their power…that pure will of theirs," he said slowly.

The silence could be cut with a knife.

"Are you saying she is not aboard your ship Mem'Na?" the other voice asked.

"No she is not aboard my ship," Mem'Na said carefully.

"This is the third time you have failed to do what we pay you for," one voice said in a calm almost soothing voice.

"Usually it is three strikes and you're out," the other voice chimed in.

"I am sorry for failing once again. But technically the first time wasn't my fault. We blew her shuttle clear out of the sky and watched it crash. She did not die. We dragged her back to our ship watching as her blood left a trail. She did not die. Who was I to know that there was a traitor in our midst that would send her in one of our shuttles to escape us? How was I to know that the shuttle landed on Klingon and that she survived that too?" he asked.

"Someone on your ship had a weak heart, felt sorry for the girl and spared her. But you said you found the culprit and dealt with him accordingly," one voice said.

"Yes, I dealt with him," Mem'Na confirmed.

"The second time she was aboard the USS Enterprise. You failed in killing her then. Why?" another voice asked.

"I hesitated," he said shamefully.

"Why?" seethed the first voice.

"She's just a young woman. She does not look capable of what you are telling me she does in the future. I hesitated because I doubted you," he said truthfully.

There was another pause. More tension and more silence. Mem'Na's men stood behind him tall but afraid.

"Well at least you're honest," one voice said.

Mem'Na went to let out a sigh of relief when one of the voices pulled out a gun-like weapon and shot one of his men. The Nausicaan did not have a chance to scream and what stood in his place were ashes. Mem'Na's eyes widened and his crew became nervous.

"Every time you fail…we will kill one of your men. We will let your first attempt be excused because one of your own got weak but…you still owe us one failure," the voice said and shot another man who was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"This little piece of tech is called the Reducer. It reduces you to nothing but ash. It's quick and effective. We are even for now and we will continue to pay you but do not fail us again Mem'Na or it will be your last failure," the voice said eerily calm.

Mem'Na nodded and spoke.

"If I may ask, why do you feel it is your responsibility to kill her? Why not someone else?" he asked.

"It can only be us," the voice said and turned and left with the other.

**At Starfleet Academy…Shore Leave…**

Olivia downed another shot of whatever Kirk had ordered for the tenth time. She was starting to feel it now. Kirk had felt it five shots ago. He was dancing off to the side as she sat at the bar. They had been there for hours now and Olivia had to admit she had a good time with the young Captain. He was fun and wild, reckless, but serious when needed. He was smart but covered it up with his seriously bad reputation with women. She watched as he danced with many girls. He wasn't shy that was for certain. She wondered what it would be like to be with him. He was so free. She blushed madly.

"I need to stop drinking," she muttered trying to shake the thought from her head.

Just as she said it Kirk made his way to the seat next to her.

"Want another s-shot?" he asked slurring slightly.

"No thanks. I think we should stop," she said smiling at him.

He grinned at her.

"Whatever you say. Put it on my tab!" he said sitting up straight and holding his hand up signaling the bartender.

It was like he was never drunk. Olivia stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at her and grinned.

"What, you thought I was drunk from just ten shots?" he asked and she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

He laughed. He had a nice laugh that lit up his face.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk. I don't get drunk that easily," he said and she chuckled and nodded.

"Noted," she said still chuckling.

"So before we leave will you dance with me?" he asked bluntly.

Olivia looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" she asked a little shocked.

"It's not sex, doctor," he said and she burst out laughing.

"Sure," she said as he pulled her to the dance floor.

They danced till her feet started to ache. Kirk laughed as he helped her to her seat.

"Think it's time to call it a night?" he asked and she nodded quickly.

They exited the bar and realized it was dark outside.

"We were in there for a while," Kirk surmised.

"Yeah I guess so," Olivia agreed.

They started back for the dorms together. Their pace was slow and steady. They were in no rush. In fact they looked to be deep in thought. Kirk broke the silence first.

"So are you nervous to be heading towards Nausicaa in a few days?" he asked looking down as he walked.

Olivia thought about it.

"I am nervous as to what or who we may find," she said as their eyes met.

Kirk offered her a smile.

"You're going to be fine Olivia. We won't let anything happen to you," he said and she smiled.

"These people that want me dead so badly, say that I do something terrible in the future. They are trying to stop me from doing something awful so does that make them entirely evil?" she asked more to herself.

Kirk thought about it for a moment and stopped. She stopped and looked at him confused.

"There is always a choice that we as people have to make everyday. Yes or no. In or out. Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands as you have come to learn the hard way. Do you understand? These people had a choice and they chose," he said and Olivia was stunned by his speech.

She managed a nod. Kirk smiled and continued walking. She followed.

"You're a good man James," Olivia whispered after some time passed.

Kirk chuckled some.

"So people tell me," he joked.

They stopped at the dorms and Olivia turned to Kirk.

"Thank you for today," she said kindly.

"Anytime," he responded grinning.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she asked boldly.

"Sure," he answered coolly and she wondered if he was ever taken by surprise when it came to women.

"Good night James," she said hesitating somewhat.

"Good night Olivia," he said in a whisper and turned on his heels and left.

Olivia was stunned again.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know! Hope you guys stay with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my god so work has officially kicked my ass. I am sooo sorry for the month long wait I have not gotten the chance to write AT ALL! BUT I got a little teaser for ya to hold you guys off till I can whip up some good stuff! The next chapter is here! Enjoy it! Review as always because I love hearing from you! **

**The Next Day…**

She was tossing and turning in her bed. Her mind was racing with memories. One in particular stood out.

_**Memory…**_

_She knew she wasn't dead. She knew she had crashed. She knew something had dragged her away from the voices calling her name. But who or what would do that? She felt weak but felt no pain. Her vision was unclear and blurred slightly. She couldn't move anything. Darkness clouded her vision as someone leaned over her. _

"_You were not supposed to live. It was supposed to be a quick death. For this, I am sorry," the deep voice said. _

_Olivia wanted to speak. She struggled. _

"_W-W-Why?" she choked out. _

_Her throat was raw and she felt a metallically substance every time she swallowed. _

"_It was what we were ordered to do. Now we must wait for orders on what to do next," the deep voice said. _

_She felt her damp hair being moved from her sweaty face. _

"_Am I d-dying?" she asked wanting to cry but she couldn't. _

"_Yes," the voice said bluntly. _

_Olivia closed her eyes for what she thought was a moment but when she opened them again the person was gone and she was in darkness. Her lips trembled and she made soft wheezing noises. She was panicking. Then she saw movement in the small shadows of the room. She realized the thing was by her bedside. _

"_Try to relax. I am going to help you," a deep voice said. _

_Olivia realized it was the same one as before. _

"_I will put you on a shuttle. I was working on it all day and I took out the tracking devices. I do not know where it will take you because I programmed it that way and you may die on the journey there but at least you will have a chance. I am sorry but I do not see how you could do what they told me you do in the future. You're just a young girl," the deep voice said and Olivia felt herself being moved. _

_Her throat was dry again. _

"_I do not know where you will go or how long the journey will be," he said as he put her down on what she figured was a bed. _

_He placed two baskets near her. _

"_One is water, the other is bread," he said and Olivia found her voice. _

"_W-W-Why?" she mumbled. _

"_Because I doubt them," he said quickly. _

"_Your n-name?" she questioned. _

"_Mem'Na," he said and hit the button for the doors to close. _

_Olivia looked around the empty shuttle the best she could. She was alone. She reached slowly for the water and brought a small amount to her lips. She blacked out. _

_**End Memory. **_

Olivia shot up in bed gasping for breath. She pressed the button for her door to open and when it did she bumped right into Spock. She looked up as he looked down. He was composed but it faltered slightly when he saw her frazzled state.

"Olivia is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

She stepped back allowing him in and swallowed hard. It only reminded her of the memory. She could feel the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Spock took hold of her arms lightly.

"You look unwell," he said calmly.

Olivia shook her head slightly.

"I'm remembering things," she started.

"Like?" Spock asked curiously.

"I remember being on the Nausicaan ship. I remember how I got off. One of them helped me. He felt bad for me and doubted the ones who wanted me dead," she explained.

Spock listened carefully.

"Please continue," he said quietly.

"His name is Mem'Na. He was the one who saved my life," she said looking up at Spock.

**It was short but it was meant to be more of a teaser than anything! Don't hurt me! Hope you liked it! Let me know! Hope you guys stay with me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god I am sooo sorry for the wait! I probably lost half my readers but I have had severe writer's block forever! I know what is going to be the big twist but all that middle part is sooooo hard for me right now! Fear not! The next chapter is here! Enjoy it! Review as always because I love hearing from you! I am working on getting the chapters together just a bit quicker! Thank you LadyLector for waking my ass up! **

**Kirk's Quarters…**

The two immediately left to see the Captain and tell him what Olivia remembered.

"So, you're sure his name was Mem'Na?" Kirk asked again.

Olivia nodded.

"Yes, he said it right before he sent me off. Can you check the database for any Nausicaan name like that?" she asked quickly.

"Maybe when we get to Nausica but they aren't part of the Federation so there are no records on them. How did you remember something like that? You clearly weren't in a clear state of mind when that all took place. So how did you remember now?" he asked confused.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. She really didn't know. Then it hit her.

"They injected me with something on the ship! When Spock and I were taken they took me away for a while and put me in a room. They gave me a red serum. Maybe it was to help me remember," she offered and Spock nodded.

"That seems logical," Spock said quietly.

"Well, it's all we have at the moment. If you remember anything else please tell me," Kirk said and Olivia nodded.

"Alright, we leave tomorrow for Nausica. Things are bound to get ugly there so go get some rest. We're all going to need it," he said quietly and the two left.

**Academy Grounds…**

Olivia and Spock walked slowly through the academy grounds taking in the fresh air. Their minds were somewhere else though.

"If I can just remember where I heard that damn riddle then I know I can figure out who's behind this," she said out loud.

Spock looked at her calmly.

"You will remember in time. It's not logical to continuously press yourself. I believe it will just come to you in time," he said and Olivia stared at him.

"I'm scared as to what we will find in Nausica. This mission is dangerous," she stated bluntly.

Spock nodded.

"All missions we take on have the possibility of danger. Even simple exploration missions," he said quietly and Olivia's eyes saddened.

"I see your point," she said remembering the day her shuttle was blown out of the sky.

They were on a simple exploration mission that got her stuck on the Klingon prison planet for three years. Olivia shook her head. She would not let bad thoughts keep her down.

"Well, where are you off too?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"I will probably meditate for a while then prepare for tomorrow," he said and Olivia stuck out her tongue.

"Boring," she said and laughed.

Spock smiled slightly.

"Well did you have anything in mind?" he asked and she was taken back slightly.

"Uh, no not really. Probably just head to one of the rec rooms for some stress relief and practice," she said and Spock nodded.

"Do you have a sparring partner?" he asked and Olivia smiled slightly to herself.

"No, actually I do not. Would you like to join me?" she asked smiling at him.

Spock nodded once.

"In order for you to get the adequate amount of training you need a sparring partner," he stated.

There was a small pause before Olivia spoke.

"So is that a yes?" she asked and Spock smirked.

"Yes."

**In the Rec Room…Two Hours Later… **

Olivia went flying hard onto the mat. Her breathing was labored and she was sweating abundantly. But she still got up. She would not stay down. Spock took in a deep breath. _Was she a machine? She just didn't stay down. How much stamina did she have? _He got into a fighting stance. Olivia watched him carefully.

"You're fighting style has changed much since we last sparred," Spock said still trying to regain his breath.

Olivia nodded.

"I fought Klingons and wild beasts for three years straight every day. A Vulcan isn't getting me down," she said smirking.

Spock calculated his next move.

"What's the matter? You look a little frightened," she said smiling.

Spock frowned.

"I am calculating my next move," he said calmly.

"You're panicking. Panicking because I never got you down unless I threw my body with yours. But now I've gotten you down several times easily. You don't know how to handle it. You're nervous," she said and Spock frowned.

"Mind games will get you nowhere," he said shaking his head.

"It's not games it's fact. You've never calculated with me before. You're finally treating me like an opponent. I appreciate it," she said charging.

Spock braced himself. Olivia realized he was going to take the hit and not hit back. She tried to stop but she was moving too fast. She tripped herself and went flying to the mat.

"Why did you stop fighting?" she yelled angrily that she was made to look like a fool.

"I think we should take a break," he said calmly.

Olivia stood up.

"And I think we should keep at it," she said and both realized then that it was not a sparring match anymore.

"Do you remember the last time we sparred?" she asked bluntly.

"Vividly," Spock replied coolly.

Olivia charged and threw her body into Spock. They both went crashing to the floor her falling on top of him. She lifted her head and looked at him. The black pearl necklace hung from her neck. She grinned suddenly.

"I got you down," she said sheepishly.

Spock let a small smile play on his lips. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Indeed you did. Now the question remains, what will you do now that you have me in such a position?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia burst out laughing and laid her head on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"You remembered," she said after a while.

"I wish I could give you the same answer I did back then but I don't think Lt. Uhura would appreciate me asking you to take a shower with me," she said chuckling.

"Lt. Uhura and I are no longer involved. She told me so when we reached Earth," he said calmly.

Olivia lifted her head to meet his eyes. She was shocked.

"Did she say why?" Olivia asked nervously.

Spock shook his head.

"She did not have too. I understood as well as she that we were not compatible with each other any longer," he said and Olivia's eyes saddened.

"Because of me…" she mumbled and rolled off him onto the mat beside him.

Spock turned over to her.

"You were a factor. My feelings for you could never be hidden well," he said bluntly and she smiled somewhat.

"Yeah, even with your parents…you were always so human when it came to me," she added and Spock blushed slightly.

Olivia laughed softly.

"I was always glad you didn't hide them. It made me feel…special," she whispered and Spock stared at her.

Olivia held his gaze for a while and the two fell silent.

"I would like to kiss you. But I don't think it's the right time—" she started when he silenced her with a kiss.

It was soft and tender but also strong and passionate. It was like how they used to kiss. She felt emotions that she wasn't sure were hers blow threw her. It was almost painful but incredibly worth it. When they pulled away she was in a daze. She couldn't focus or think straight. She was in bliss.

"There was a time when I thought I would never be able to do that again," Spock whispered.

Olivia smiled softly.

"I'm glad it's not that time," she mumbled suddenly extremely tired.

"Me too," Spock said and the two remained like that for a while.

**It was short but I want you guys to have some hope that this is not over yet! Nor will I stop writing! Don't hurt me! Hope you liked it! Let me know! Hope you guys stay with me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**There is really nooooo excuse for this. Even I had to reread it to get back in the groove of things. This will not happen again. Updates to come. Enjoy and thank you for sticking with me even though I'm terrible!**

**The Next Day…**

Olivia stared at the huge ship. In a few minutes they would be taking off. She turned when she heard laughter coming from behind her. Lt. Uhura and Rafe were walking to the ship. Uhura was giggling shyly and Rafe was grinning like a fool. Olivia frowned.

_What was going on there? _

She was pulled from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with the captain.

"James, hi," she said smiling some.

"Hey, looks like your brother made a friend," Kirk said motioning towards Uhura and Rafe.

Olivia smiled.

"Yes, so it seems," she said chuckling.

"Well, everyone's ready to go. How about you?" he asked seriously.

Olivia nodded.

"I think it's about time we found out exactly what we're dealing with," she said and they both entered the ship.

**The Enterprise…In Space…**

Olivia sat in the med-bay tensely. Her shift was almost up and she was on edge. They would arrive in Nausica the next day and be one step closer to finding out who was behind everything that turned her life upside down.

_Mem'Na is the key. _

"Olivia!" Bones yelled for the fifth time.

She looked up at him startled.

"Yes?" she asked and Bones stared at her concerned.

"I called you five times woman. Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, your shift's over. Get out of here," he said and she smiled.

"Sure you don't need me down here for company?" she asked and received a snort as her answer.

She chuckled and left the med-bay.

**In Olivia's Quarters…**

She rested on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She didn't want to sleep because sleep meant possible dreams and that was the last thing she wanted. A soft knock on her door startled her from her thoughts and she sat up. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the half Vulcan before her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" she asked frowning.

Spock nodded and walked in.

"My shift is over and I…wanted to see you," he said hesitantly.

Olivia smiled and walked up to him.

"Well, hello," she grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It wasn't meant to last as long as it did, but the kiss intensified as his hands found her cheeks. As their tongues mingled she tugged on his shirt, making him walk forward as she backed up. He carefully lowered her to the bed and leaned over her, lying on top of her he continued kissing her slowly. When they pulled away he looked at her.

"I don't think you will ever quite comprehend how I have missed you," he whispered and she smiled slightly.

"I can imagine it felt like how I missed you," she replied rubbing his cheek.

They rested like that for a moment, his forehead against hers, and remembered that this was how it used to be. Olivia closed her eyes and Spock touched her cheek gently. His touch was so familiar still.

"I didn't think this would ever be possible," she whispered.

Spock smiled slightly.

"Which part?" he asked and she chuckled.

"All of it…but being with you mostly. It feels like it used too. Your touch is the same," she murmured.

Spock pressed his lips to hers softly and she welcomed the kiss. When they pulled away she stared up at him, her eyes dazed slightly.

"Spock...please, make love to me," she almost begged and the hold on his resolve wavered.

He kissed her hungrily trying to hold back so he didn't accidentally hurt her. He had years worth of pent up emotions that all came crumbling down as he kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly and could sense that he was trying to control himself. She could make out the restraint in his eyes. She arched her back grinding against him and he stifled a groan.

"Spock," she said catching his attention.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered tensely.

"I'm not fragile. Don't insult me," she smirked and his eyes darkened.

She knew that look well, as she had been with him through Pon Farr before. He backed off her and pulled his shirt off quickly. She also sat up and began removing her clothes. He was naked before her and she had just lowered her pants and dropped them to the floor when he was on her, pressing her to the bed, his hands running up her sides to caress her breasts.

Olivia moaned softly and Spock lowered his head nipping her neck lightly and letting his tongue run over certain areas that caused her the writhe beneath him. He kissed down her chest and swirled his tongue around her perky nipple while his hand pinched the other. She arched her back, her hands diving into his hair pressing him to her. She could feel his erection graze her thigh and carefully rubbed against it.

His eyes closed momentarily and he kissed her roughly as one hand lowered to her panties while his other entangled itself in her hair. He let out a groan as his erection rubbed against her again, harder this time. His hand quickly moved her panties to the side, not bothering to take them off as he positioned himself and shoved into her all the way to the hilt. She cried out feeling him fill her again after so long. Spock trembled slightly, his mouth open and his eyes shut tightly as her walls squeezed around him, adjusting to his size, trying to suck up more of him.

After a moment, Olivia moved beneath him and he looked at her. She stared at him with a look he couldn't decipher. He touched her cheek and she swallowed hard.

"P-Please Spock..." she pleaded and he resolve snapped.

He bent down, his lips catching hers in a bruising kiss. He pulled out and slammed back in causing her to cry out into the kiss. His pace increased as he thrust into her harder and harder pulling her hair back and attacking her neck next. She met his thrusts after a while and he grunted against her neck, unable to keep his composure any longer. She was gasping for breath as he slammed deeply inside of her feeling his climax approaching. His grip on her hips tightened almost painfully so. He pulled back looking at her.

"M-Meld with me," he choked out and she nodded, unable to speak.

He placed his fingers on her head and reopened a connection between them that had never faded. Olivia gasped loudly as emotions savagely invaded her mind, emotions that were not her own. Spock's eyes widened as her emotions attacked him. It was amazingly overwhelming and left them both gasping.

"Spock, I'm—I'm—" she tried, but he silenced her with a rough kiss.

She could feel his pace quicken and knew he was at his end as well. After a particularly harsh thrust she exploded around him, crying out loudly, her back arching. Spock gasped and let out a loud grunt as her walls milked him fiercely. He finally released into her, filling her up and causing her eyes to widen as he poured into her violently. He stilled over her, trying to regain his composure. Olivia tried to breathe normally again. Spock rested his head in the crook of her neck tiredly and she kissed his forehead.

"Want to take a shower?" she asked and she could feel him smile slightly against her skin.

She chuckled as he lifted his head looking at her lovingly.

"You're relentless," he mused and she could see the humor in his eyes.

She nodded.

"We have a lot of time left and we need to make up three years worth of incredibly mind blowing sex," she laughed and his smile grew.

"A shower sounds...logical after our recent transgression," he said and she rolled her eyes playfully.

He carefully got off her, pulling out of her slowly. Olivia stood up and stumbled slightly. Spock steadied her looking slightly concerned. She blushed.

"It's been a while Spock. I forgot sex with you is like sex with a beast," she mused and Spock almost rolled his eyes.

Almost.

Risa walked to the bathroom, pulling off her now ruined panties and turned on the shower, letting the steam fill the small room. She slowly stepped in, the hot water prickling her tender skin. She closed her eyes, letting it soak her thoroughly. Spock joined her a moment later. She turned to him outlining the toned muscles of his stomach. Spock was a piece of art on his own in her opinion. But Spock wet was a masterpiece. She glanced down when she felt something rub against her thigh. Her eyes widened slightly seeing him hard again.

"Your touch seems to have a drastic affect on me," he growled lowly and as she looked up, she yelped as she was pinned against the shower wall.

Spock lifted up her thigh and thrust into her viciously. Olivia's mouth dropped open as she cried out. An intense pleasurable pain filled her body. Her walls burned, trying to get used to the intrusion once again. She hissed as he pulled out and plunged back in letting out a long drawn out groan. Olivia gasped, closing her eyes tightly in discomfort, but moaning at the intensity. She managed to catch his eyes and saw how dark they had become. She had to get rid of that darkness. She growled lowly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He hissed and thrust harder. She gritted her teeth. Her insides were screaming as his cock rubbed harshly against her raw walls.

"Oh...Olivia..." he groaned throatily digging his fingers into her hips, holding them down as he thrust up repeatedly.

Olivia shivered as her name left his lips. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on like this. He let out low grunts as he continued his assault and she bit into his shoulder on one particularly hard thrust. He flinched slightly, but didn't stop, even as the blood trailed down his shoulder. He leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, biting and teasing here and there. Olivia squirmed and let out a long moan.

"S-Spock—" she started, but he suddenly stopped his ministrations and pulled out of her quickly, causing her to whimper.

He grabbed her shoulders turning her around and pressing her against the shower wall with his body. His hands grazed down her back and he bit the back of her shoulder, causing her to jump and writhe under him. He grabbed her hips, pulling them to his pulsating erection and sank into her again. She gasped as he pulled her hips into him deeply. She could feel his length twitching inside of her as he began his assault again.

"Oh...god...p-please..." she choked out, losing her ability to think coherently.

Spock's breathing was coming out in short gasps and his release was imminent. The buildup was driving her crazy and as he thrust into her again, she moaned loudly as she came hard. Spock hissed as her walls squeezed him tightly. He gave a firm thrust and Olivia felt warmth fill her as he emptied into her. Her walls sucked him dry and he used the shower wall to hold himself up. Olivia felt her knees buckle and he wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her on her feet. He rested his head against her back.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured softly.

Olivia shook her head tiredly.

"Stop...that was...that was great..." she managed to get out.

She chuckled as she felt his lips twitch on her back.

"I don't think I can move," she admitted and he kissed her back lovingly.

"Then I will carry you," he said calmly and no sooner did he say it then Olivia was off her feet giggling.

He stepped out of the shower, which she managed to turn off, and set her down to grab a towel. She stood up straight and winced slightly. Spock handed her a towel.

"I hurt you," he said staring at the bruises forming on her hips and watching the way she stood.

Olivia grinned.

"It's a good hurt," she tried.

"There is no 'good' way to hurt someone," Spock shot back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and dried off, slipping on a nightgown.

"I enjoyed it. Did you?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

She shrugged.

"Then that's that. Now come to bed with me," she said and he smiled faintly.

She made sure to walk normal even though it stung slightly. She didn't want him to hold back with her. They crawled into bed and she rested her chin on his chest as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I thoroughly enjoy when your hair is down," he murmured twisting a lock around his finger.

She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes.

"If I could stay in this moment forever, I would," she confessed and Spock seemed to smirk.

"Now that is just illogical," he replied and she smiled.

"Well I am only human," she mused.

Spock nodded.  
"It is what I love about you," he spoke and then blushed at his bluntness.

Olivia beamed and kissed his bare chest.  
"Good night Spock," she whispered drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Olivia," was the last thing she heard.

**Stay with me guys. You are ALL GREAT. More to come. I am not giving up. My writer's block is over. Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, I am alive! Yes, this is a new chapter! Yes, I am incorporating the new movie into it because it was sooooo amazing! Yes, updates to come. Enjoy and thank you for sticking with me even though as usual I am terrible! A lot happens to set up for the next chapters!  
**

**The Next Day…**

Olivia woke up slowly, adjusting to the dim lights in the room. She watched through half closed eyes as Spock got dressed quietly.

"What time is it?" she mumbled and he turned to her.

"To early for you to be awake. I will return later to retrieve you. I am heading to the bridge," he said and she frowned lightly.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered.

Spock smiled lightly.

"Everything is quite alright," he nodded and she smiled, falling back to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later...  
**  
Olivia was dressed and headed to the bridge when Kirk came on the speakers.

"Attention everyone, this is your Captain speaking. Due to an emergency back at Star Fleet headquarters we are being rerouted," he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

She took off down the corridor and arrived on the bridge in record time.

"What happened?" she asked and Kirk turned to her and then looked at the screen in front of him.

Olivia looked to the screen in confusion and her eyes widened.

"A few moments ago an archive building in London blew up. Star Fleet is saying terrorism. All Captains and their First Officers are to report to an official meeting immediately...back on Earth. I'm sorry Olivia—"

"—no, stop, let's go. This can wait. We're needed back home," she said and he offered her a weak smile.

"Alright Sulu, let's turn her around," he said and Sulu nodded.

Once they were headed back home, Rafe walked up to her.

"We'll get them Livvy, I promise," he said and she nodded.  
"I know that," she answered softly.

**Earth...Star Fleet Academy...  
**  
Olivia watched Jim, Pike, and Spock walk into the office where the other Admirals, Captains, and First Officers sat waiting. She turned and walked into another room that held her crew. They were lounging, enjoying not being on a mission for the moment. She sat down and sighed.

"Do you think it's terrorism, Livvy?" Nia asked and Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know. I hope not," she whispered and Nia nodded.

"Me either," she mumbled.

Then an explosion rocked their ears and Olivia shot up. She turned and gasped seeing out their window, a star ship attacking the room where Jim, Pike, and Spock were. She took off out of the room before anyone could grab her and ran into the room. People were on the floor and the wind was loud in her ears. She looked around and spotted Kirk looking out the window at the man responsible for this. She watched the man disappear from the vessel as it exploded. She looked around for Spock and Pike. She stepped in further and spotted them.

"Spock!" she yelled and ran up to him.

Her eyes widened seeing Pike.

"Oh no, n-no, no, no, no please!" she dropped to her knees and checked his pulse as Kirk arrived.

He also dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Olivia stared at her former captain and father-figure. Tears slowly escaped from her eyes. She touched his chest and closed her eyes tightly.  
**  
The Next Day...**

Everyone sat at their stations on the Enterprise. Nia stood with Chekov as Kirk spoke.

"Chekov, I need you with Nia down in Engineering," he said and Nia's eyes widened.

"What happened to Mr. Scotty?!" Nia asked upset.

Kirk's eyes saddened.

"He handed in his resignation. He didn't want to be on the ship with the torpedoes," he admitted.  
Olivia frowned.

"It is odd, isn't it?" she asked and Kirk turned to her as Nia and Chekov headed down to Engineering.

"What is?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Why 72 torpedoes for one man?" she asked and Kirk stared at her.

She could tell he was thinking it over in his head.

"Well we'll find out won't we?" he asked and she smiled at him weakly.

"Sulu, pull up our coordinates. Where's this guy heading?" Kirk asked and Sulu punched in the coordinates.

Olivia's eyes widened and she backed up inadvertently into Spock, who steadied her. Kirk closed his eyes.

"Well...shit," he muttered.

"He's residing in the Klingon home planet, Kronos, sir," Sulu said carefully.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly trying to shake the dreadful feeling rising in her stomach.

"That is an unfortunate twist, isn't it?" she joked and Kirk smirked.

"Think you can handle landing on that planet one more time? For Pike?" he said and she nodded.

"Spock, Uhura, Monroe, with me," he said and they all headed to the shuttle.

Once buckled in Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against the chair.

"Are you okay?" Uhura asked quietly.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the Lieutenant. She was shocked the woman was speaking with her.

"You look a little pale," Uhura said and Olivia nodded.

"I'm regretting my decision to tag along," she chuckled and Uhura smiled lightly.

"We shouldn't run into any Klingons here. It's an abandoned area," Uhura tried and Olivia smiled at the woman trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Uhura," she whispered.

"Captain, I'm seeing several life forms," Spock said when Kirk turned the shuttle sharply.

Olivia held her breath thinking her life was over for a brief moment.

"Hang on!" Kirk yelled as the chase began.

"Captain, that's a warbird! You have to lose it now!" Olivia called to him.

"I'm gonna lose it through that opening!" he yelled and Olivia squinted.

"Captain, we will not fit," Spock spoke up.

"We'll fit!"

"We will not fit."

"We'll fit! We'll fit!" Kirk yelled and Olivia gasped as they entered the opening, losing the warbird.

"Told you we'd fit," he said grinning.

The smirk was wiped off his face as the warbird stood in front of them armed and ready.

"Captain, they're telling us to land," Uhura spoke up.

Olivia kept her eyes shut.

"We can fight our way out of it," Kirk tried and Olivia unbuckled her seat belt slowly.

She turned to Lt. Uhura.

"You speak the native tongue?" she asked and Uhura nodded hesitantly.

"It's rusty, but yes, I can speak it," she said and Olivia nodded.

"If we fight, we'll die," she said and Uhura nodded in understanding and walked to Kirk.

After a moment he looked at Olivia, who shrugged.

"I'd go myself, but if they recognize me..." she trailed off and Kirk nodded.

"Alright," he said after a moment.

Olivia turned to Uhura.  
"When you approach them, stand straight, keep your head up, but do not come off as superior. You tell them the truth. We are after a man that has no honor. Nothing more. We want no trouble," she said and Uhura nodded and left.

They watched her from the window as she spoke to the Klingons. Olivia stared at the brutes.

"It never gets easier," she whispered and the two men looked at her.

"What?" Kirk asked and she glanced at him.

"Seeing them without their masks," she mumbled.

Then she shook her head.

"This isn't working. They're not buying into what she's saying. We need to head out there. They're going to kill her," she said and Kirk pulled out phasers.

"Then let's not waste anymore time!" he said and before they could go out, the Klingon grabbed Uhura by the face, about to kill her, when shots were fired.

But not by Kirk's group.

Uhura rolled out of the way as Kirk, Spock, and Olivia exited the shuttle and began firing. Olivia glanced up to see a cloaked figure firing at the Klingons. He was taking them out easily.

"Do not let him out of your sight!" Kirk yelled.

They turned a bend and Kirk gasped as a Klingon knocked him back harshly. Olivia was quick to strike, taking the beast down viciously and planting her fist into his skull several times. She stood back up coming face to face with the cloaked figure. Her eyes widened and she backed up to Kirk, Uhura, and Spock.

"How many torpedoes are on your ship?" he asked removing his cloak.

Spock aimed at him, but he quickly shot the gun from Spock's hand.

"How many torpedoes are on your ship?" he asked again.

"Seventy two," Kirk spoke and the man Star Fleet had labeled John Harrison dropped his weapon.

"I surrender," he said and Kirk proceeded to hit him several times.

Olivia watched as Harrison took the hits unaffected. Something was wrong here. Then he made eye contact with her and his eyes bore right through hers.

**On the Enterprise...**

Harrison was locked behind a seal proof holding cell. Kirk and Spock continued to interrogate him with little results.

"That woman that was with you...the one that took down the Klingon like he was a weakling...what was her name?" Harrison asked catching Kirk and Spock's attention.

"What's it to you?" Kirk asked angrily.

Harrison smirked.

"She reminds me of someone. So I thought I'd ask her name," he admitted and turned around.

"You want to know why I surrendered. Look in the torpedoes and then send that woman to speak to me. Then and only then will I tell you everything," he said aloofly.

"You're not calling the shots here," Kirk seethed.

Harrison smirked.

"Look in the torpedoes and you will realize you aren't calling anything either," he said and Kirk left with Spock tailing him.

They walked onto the bridge where everyone waited.

"I want to see what's in those torpedoes. Dr. Marcus," he called and the spunky blonde was by his side quickly.

"I'll need someone with steady hands," she said and Bones nudged Olivia, who glared at him.

"She has the stillest hands of anyone on the ship, including my own," he grinned and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The two women were beamed down to an isolated planet and began working on the torpedo.

"Alright, doctor I'm going to need you to stick your hand in there and cut the 23rd wire to the left," she said.

"_Only_ that wire," she expressed.

Olivia nodded slowly and stuck her hand in.

"Twenty third wire to the left. Got it," she said and then yelped as the door shut on her arm.

She tried to pull it back, but it was stuck in there tightly.

"Oh!" Carol covered her mouth.

"What's going on down there?" Kirk asked hurriedly.

"My arm is stuck," Olivia said through clenched teeth as she pulled on her arm.

The torpedo began shaking and Olivia's eyes widened.

"It's been turned on!" Carol cried.

"Beam them up now, Sulu!" Kirk yelled.

"The device can't distinguish between Dr. Monroe and the torpedo!" he called back.

"James, beam Dr. Marcus up. Beam her up," she said firmly.

Spock watched the monitor unblinkingly.

"No, wait I can shut this off," Carol said looking at the wires.

Olivia shook her head.

"Beam her up now!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh screw it!" Carol yelled and ripped the wires out, diving to the ground and covering her head.

Olivia fell back and braced herself.

Silence.

"Olivia?" James whispered as silence engulfed the bridge.

Olivia and Carol stood up and looked into the torpedo.

"Olivia?!"

"James...you're going to want to see this..." she whispered and Kirk took in a deep breath hearing her voice.  
His eyes were glassy having thought he lost yet another important person in his life. Spock seemed to breathe again, hearing her voice.

Once the torpedoes were looked at, Kirk turned to Olivia.

"We need answers. We need to know why there are people in these torpedoes. Harrison wants to talk to you," he said and Olivia frowned.

"Me? Why me?" she asked.

Kirk shook his head.

"I don't know. He said you remind him of someone," he said and she nodded and headed to his glass prison.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"I don't like this anymore then you do. I know you'd advise against this too. But we need answers now," he said and Spock didn't answer, but he had heard.

They walked back to the bridge and watched the monitor seeing Olivia just arrive at the glass holding cell.

**I hope you enjoyed the very BIG twist here! Please review because I love reviews and I miss hearing from you guys! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Short next chapter, but EXTRMELY important to the plot. Enjoy and thank you for sticking with me even though as usual I am terrible!**

_**Previously:**_

_Once the torpedoes were looked at, Kirk turned to Olivia._

_"We need answers. We need to know why there are people in these torpedoes. Harrison wants to talk to you," he said and Olivia frowned._

_"Me? Why me?" she asked._

_Kirk shook his head._

_"I don't know. He said you remind him of someone," he said and she nodded and headed to his glass prison._

_Kirk turned to Spock._

_"I don't like this anymore then you do. I know you'd advise against this too. But we need answers now," he said and Spock didn't answer, but he had heard._

_They walked back to the bridge and watched the monitor seeing Olivia just arrive at the glass holding cell._

"Hello," she said softly catching Harrison's attention.

"What is your name?" he asked staring at her.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why are there people in the torpedoes?" she asked.

Harrison smirked lightly.

"Those people are my crew...my family," he answered and proceeded to explain how Star Fleet imprisoned them in cryo-sleep for years because they were too advanced.

"They made us this way to create superior weapons for them, and then they feared us and our creations and placed us in cryo-sleep," he said angrily.

"What would you do in my position? Is there not anything you wouldn't do for your crew? For your family?" he asked and she could see a tear fall from his eyes.

Her heart ached and she was surprised by her sympathy.

Silence.

"My name is Olivia Monroe. I'm a doctor aboard this ship," she answered and Harrison smiled faintly.

"Olivia Monroe...a doctor..." he seemed to be processing it.

"John Harrison is a fabrication created by Star Fleet. My name...is Khan," he said and she stared at him.

He then shot off a few numbers.

"Follow those coordinates for more answers," he said and she stared at him.

"Who do I remind you of?" she asked suddenly.

Khan stared at her. His eyes bore through hers.

"Someone I once knew a very long time ago," he said and she hesitated before walking off.

**The Bridge…**

She returned to the bridge. Kirk was already talking to Scotty, asking him to plug in the coordinates. Spock walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"I felt…sympathy for him Spock," she admitted in a whisper.

Spock stared at her.

"Remember that he killed—"

"—I know, that's why we're here, right? Revenge? If Pike hadn't died, would we be here coming after him like this? He was wrong in what he did...but if it was to protect his family..." she stopped and shook her head.

"I would have done anything to get back to you, Spock. _Anything_," she whispered and Spock felt a chill run up his spine.

"We have to remain focused on our mission, Olivia. He will be taken back to Star Fleet and made to stand trial and then sentenced," Spock explained.

Olivia's eyes saddened.

"They'll sentence him to death, Spock," she whispered.

Spock nodded.

"A suitable punishment," he said and Olivia flinched at his tone.

Spock took her hands in his and held them tightly.

"In the last moments of his life I performed a mind meld with Admiral Pike. I felt his confusion, anger...his fear," he paused and Olivia stared at him wide eyed.

"I never want to experience those feelings again, Olivia," he said and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She touched his chest and trailed down until her hand rested over his heart.

"When I was with the Klingons...I witnessed many terrible things and I learned to adapt accordingly. I became a monster to survive the monstrosity. I've killed innocent people too. I've killed someone's Pike," she said softly and closed her eyes.

Spock touched her cheeks.

"You are nothing like him. Look at me," he said firmly and she looked at him.

He shook his head.

"I will not have you making such comparisons. There is no logic to them," he said and she nodded.

Spock eyed her carefully before heading over to Kirk. Olivia turned to Kirk.

"Captain, I'm going to head to Engineering for a moment and check on Nia. I want to make sure she's doing alright with everything that's going on," she said and Kirk nodded.

Spock watched her leave and frowned at his thoughts. He trusted her. He shouldn't doubt her. He looked at the bridge door. Then why did he feel so uneasy?

**The Holding Cell…**

Olivia walked up to the holding cell.

"Did you follow the coordinates?" Khan asked and Olivia nodded.

"We have someone on it. We should know soon," she said and he nodded.

Silence.

Olivia shook her head. She shouldn't have come here. What was she doing? She turned to leave when he spoke.

"Thank you," he said and she turned to him quickly.

"For what?" she asked confused.

Khan walked up to the door.

"You came back. You didn't have to come here and yet you did," he answered calmly.

Olivia stared at him. Khan leaned against the glass.

"Perhaps because you understand," he added and she leaned against the glass as well.

"You're emotionally compromising me," she admitted and his eyes widened a fraction.

Olivia shrugged and shook her head.

"I can't save you. Your actions will have their consequences. That's how this works. I can't...save you," she said and he stared at her.

"A long time ago...I knew this young woman. And she told me a story of when she was a child. Civil War raged on her planet. Hope was becoming rare among the people there. Many died every day. She herself was losing hope, as the war wasn't coming to an end anytime soon...or so it seemed. The only spark of hope she held onto was something her mother told her, before she died. She told her, 'When the light finally breaks through the shade of this world, it will reveal our fate,'" he said having the quote memorized.

Olivia stared at him wide eyed. Khan closed his eyes slowly.

"What lies in the shade of the vessel?" she asked and his eyes snapped open.

"He who will save us all."

**Huge answer REVEALED! Please review because I love reviews and I miss hearing from you guys! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter is up and ready to go! Once again, thank you for sticking with me even though as usual I am a terrible person! The chapters are short but they pack mighty punches! **

_**Previously:**_

_"A long time ago...I knew this young woman. And she told me a story of when she was a child. Civil War raged on her planet. Hope was becoming rare among the people there. Many died every day. She herself was losing hope, as the war wasn't coming to an end anytime soon...or so it seemed. The only spark of hope she held onto was something her mother told her, before she died. She told her, 'When the light finally breaks through the shade of this world, it will reveal our fate,'" he said having the quote memorized._

_Olivia stared at him wide eyed. Khan closed his eyes slowly._

_"What lies in the shade of the vessel?" she asked and his eyes snapped open._

_"He who will save us all."_

"How do you know that riddle?" he asked and Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"When I was on an enemy ship...they asked me to answer that. They said I should have known the answer, but I didn't," she admitted and Khan looked down in thought.

"They're after _her_," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Olivia pressed her hands against the glass.

"After whom?" she asked and he shut down completely.

Olivia's eyes widened at how quickly he did it. She was about to speak when the ship rocked and she stumbled.

"Looks like your crew found the coordinates," he said and Olivia ran back to the bridge.

**On the Bridge…**

She walked onto the bridge and watched as Kirk spoke with Admiral Marcus. He seemed to be pleading with him. And then it clicked. Admiral Marcus was behind all of this.

"I'm sorry, but your crew knows too much. They'll have to go down with you," Admiral Marcus said almost sadly.

Kirk turned to his crew. His eyes were wide and glassy. He looked to be in shock.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Olivia walked up to Spock, who took her hand gently, squeezing it.

She returned the squeeze and took in a deep breath as Admiral Marcus aimed at them. Then his ship went black. Everyone's eyes widened. Kirk's communicator went off and he answered it.

"Bet you're happy to hear my voice again, ay Captain?!" Scotty yelled and Kirk laughed relieved.

"Scotty, where are you?!" he asked and for a moment there was silence.

"I'm on his ship, Captain! I shut the power down, but it's only temporary!" he yelled and Olivia knew he was running.

Kirk's eyes widened.

"We need to get over to that ship and take it now," he said back in Captain Mode.

Olivia spoke before he could.

"I'll go, Captain. You need to stay here with our crew in case things go awry. Besides, I've used those suits before. A long time ago, but still," she said quickly.

Spock turned to her.

"Alone? That is not wise," he said and she smiled at him.

"Then what I'm going to suggest next is going to sound ridiculous," she joked.

She looked at Kirk.

"I think Khan should go with me," she said and all eyes fell on her.

"That is illogical," Spock said, his eyes hard with what she presumed was anger.

"Think about it. He knows that ship best. He can get me in and to the bridge quickly," she argued her case.

"And if he turns on you?" Spock spoke for Jim.

"He won't," she said.

"And how do you know this?" Spock snapped and Olivia looked at him.

"I'll be alright. I'll have Scotty there."

"That is not an answer."

"He could kill you," Kirk spoke up.

Olivia sighed.

"He could, you're right. Or he could help us, because it would help _him_," she said and he frowned.

"Help him?" Kirk asked.

Olivia nodded.

"In the event that he does turn on us, offer his crew for me and Scotty. You are the Captain of this ship, your ship; your crew. Protect us as you normally do," she said and he stared at her.

"You've clearly been emotionally compromised by this mission," Spock tried and Olivia smiled at him.

"Not enough to know what's right from wrong. I'll be alright. Please trust me," she said and Kirk nodded.

Spock turned to him.

"Captain—"

"—she's right, Spock. I don't think he'll hurt her either," he admitted and Spock stared holes through his Captain.

"I do not agree with this plan," he said stubbornly.

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"You don't agree with most things I decide," he said and headed off the bridge.

"Trust me," Olivia whispered and followed Kirk.

Spock stood there for a moment.

"I do trust you...I don't trust him," he muttered and stood by the Captain's chair.

Olivia and Khan stood at the launch point ready to head to the other ship. They were both quiet as they waited, listening to Kirk and Spock speak over the microphone embedded in their helmets.

"Are you prepared to kill people when we board?" Khan asked and Olivia looked at him.

Spock and Kirk's voices stopped on the other end of the microphone.

"I am prepared to do what is necessary so that we do not die and are victorious in our mission," she said calmly.

Khan smirked slightly.

"That is the _safe_ answer, Dr. Monroe; the _logical_ answer. But it is not the answer you would have said, had the others not have been listening," he said and she glared at him.

"It's the _right_ answer," she shot back.

"And what is your definition of 'right'?" he asked and she was about to retort when Kirk spoke up.

"Alright, enough of this! Don't make me make you stand in separate corners," he snapped and Olivia huffed.

"Alright, the countdown has started. Be careful. We'll be in constant contact the whole time," Kirk said and the two readied themselves.

"Three. Two. One!" Sulu counted down.

And Olivia and Khan were gone into the darkness of space. Olivia took a moment to get her bearings as she aligned herself with the coordinates Sulu plugged in.

"You alright?" Kirk asked and Olivia chuckled.

"Oh yes, never better," she mused and could hear him chuckling.

"Just stay on those coordinates and you should be good for the rest of the ride there. Watch out for debris," he said and Olivia smiled.

"We'll be fine," she said.

"Scotty, you by the door?" Kirk asked.

"Running to it now Captain! It's a bloody big ship!" replied the out of breath Scotsman.

"Debris, on your left, Olivia," Spock said and Olivia turned sharply, avoiding it.

The two were doing well until Khan got hit with a large piece of debris. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Khan!" she called for him and turned her head.

"Olivia, focus! Don't look away from the destination!" Kirk yelled.

"We lost Khan's location, captain," she heard Sulu say.

Olivia stood to her coordinates, but every now and then she looked for the man. And then on the third time she looked, he was there. And she was shocked to let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you worried?" Khan asked and Olivia glared at him.

"No, I just know that without you, I'm going in blind," she tried to cover, but he saw right through her.

"Scotty, the door; open it now," Kirk ordered.

Silence.

"Scotty?" Kirk called.

Silence.

"Mr. Scott, the door needs to be opened now," Spock said quickly.

"Why isn't the door opening?! Scotty, open the door!" Olivia yelled.

Then she saw the door open. She was about to breathe when it started to close suddenly. Then a person went flying out of it and she prayed it wasn't Scotty.

"What the hell was that?!" she cried.

And suddenly Khan was beside her.

"We will not make it like this. One of us will miss," he said and she looked at him.

"Why is the door closing?! Scotty!" Kirk screamed into the communicator frantically.

"Hold onto me," Khan said and Olivia didn't ask any questions as she grabbed him.

He held her to him tightly and they both went flying through the door as it closed behind them. They hit the ground hard and went rolling roughly across the ground. They came to a stop at Scotty's feet and he looked down at them.

"Rough landing?" he asked and Olivia yanked off her helmet and glared at him.

Scotty laughed sheepishly. Khan pulled off his helmet and Scotty frowned.  
"And who's this?" he asked confused.

"Our new _head engineer_," Olivia replied sarcastically and Scotty's mouth fell open.

Khan smirked ever so slightly.

"She's lying, Scotty," Kirk's voice rang out in the communicator.

Scotty glared at Olivia.

"Let's move," Khan said and they followed.

They came up in a corridor and Olivia halted.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked and Khan glanced back at her.

"Depends on what your definition of 'right' is, Dr. Monroe," he said and she rolled her eyes as they continued on.

She was about to speak when an officer jumped out. Khan shoved her back and incapacitated the man easily. Olivia was about to snap at him when more officers attacked. She knocked one hard in the face and Khan turned to look at her as he took out another officer. Olivia threw one against the pipes and slammed his head against it, knocking him out. She looked up as things fell quiet.

"Where's Khan?" she breathed and Scotty looked around.

"Did he get separated from us?" Scotty asked innocently.

"No, he left you! Damn it!" Kirk seethed into the headset.

Olivia looked around. She felt a feeling of dread well up within her.

"Dr. Monroe."

Olivia turned quickly and saw Khan standing in the corridor.

"It's this way," he said and she breathed.

Kirk directed his line to Scotty, keeping Olivia out of it.

"Scotty, when you get to the bridge I want you to stun him," Kirk ordered and Scotty frowned.

"I thought he was on our side?" Scotty questioned.

"He's an ally because we have the same enemy, that's it. Once we get Admiral Marcus, put him down," he said and Scotty nodded.

**Please review because I love reviews and I miss hearing from you guys! **


End file.
